I love you
by Mrs.Complicated
Summary: En sus brazos hay una historia escondida que ocultaban las mangas de su sudadera. Todos creían que estaba loca, que era una chica rara que solía provocarse daño así misma. Entonces la curiosidad hizo algo extraño, ambos comenzaron a hablarse sin importar sus diferencias; hasta que después llego un viejo amigo que cambio todo. La historia no me pertenece solo es una adaptación.
1. Capitulo 1 ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

**¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?**

Carrie entró al salón y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, desvió su vista hasta la ventana e ignoró a todos.

Caminó con paso decidido sin bajar la cabeza de lo avergonzada que estaba, esa es la imagen que tenían de ella y que debía mantener, la de una chica segura de sí misma. Tiró con sobrada agresividad su mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla con las piernas abiertas, como un chico. Algunos se quedaron viéndola, pero en cuanto ella los miró hicieron como que había algo muy interesante en la pared que estaba a su lado.

Esa mañana estaba nerviosa. Siempre lo estaba, pero esa mañana más de lo normal.

Cuando despertó aún no salía el sol y ya hacía calor, y aun así se puso un suéter holgado. En la escuela hacía más calor que en su casa, allí no había aire acondicionado y en cualquier momento sentiría como el calor comenzaría a darle golpes en la nuca y en el rostro.

Sus compañeros guardaron silencio cuando el profesor entró al salón. Detrás de él venía ese chico que siempre llegaba tarde. El chico corrió sigilosamente hasta su puesto, que quedaba frente al de Carrie, y se sentó antes de que el profesor comenzara la clase.

El nerviosismo aumentó cuando Carrie observó que las demás chicas iban con camisetas de manga corta, dejando al descubierto sus brazos y su piel libre de marcas o rasguños.

"No pienses en eso, mantén la calma. Sólo no pienses en eso." Se dijo a sí misma.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo, de allí descendió hasta su muñeca y bajó más la manga de su suéter.

No sabía cuánto duraría la clase, era matemáticas. A Carrie le gustaban porque eran lógicas y exactas y siempre daban una respuesta correcta, a veces deseaba que la vida fuera como las matemáticas: si había un problema se podía solucionar con una fórmula. Pero no era así, todo era complicado como su clase de lengua donde debían interpretar textos y poemas que hablaban de mil cosas a la vez. Carrie no los entendía.

El timbre sonó y el rechinar de las sillas despertó a Carrie de su preocupación. Recogió sus cosas y a medida que daba un paso los demás se alejaban hasta salir al pasillo.

El chico atrasado estaba ordenando unos apuntes, llevaba una gorra como la que ocupaban sus amigos. Ella pensó que era curioso, ya que era verano y seguro que eso le provocaba un calor insoportable en la cabeza, a diferencia de ella que debía ocultarse bajo un suéter.

Ella no podía pasar, el chico estaba en la pasada y seguía ordenando sus apuntes.

-Me harías el honor de moverte, necesito llegar a mi otra clase.- Le espetó Carrie. El chico se volteó y la miró, pero no como lo hacían los demás con cierto odio y temor, sino con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que te muevas.- Le repitió. Nunca se había detenido a mirar al chico atrasado, en parte porque tenía otros asuntos en los que pensar y porque no le interesaba. Pero lo tenía a unos centímetros en ese momento y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Era agradable y a la vez adorable.

-Se pide permiso, creo que si hubieses tenido un poco de modales tal vez te hubiera escuchado la primera vez.- Le respondió él de repente. Carrie se tragó las palabras, nadie le había contestado jamás en su vida, todos se apartaban temerosos y se sumían a sus órdenes.

-Eso es para perdedores.-

-Es para humanos.- Por segunda vez el chico le contestó. Estaba impresionada.

Si cualquiera de sus compañeros hubiese estado allí, habría golpeado al chico hasta que la nariz le sangrara, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera el profesor. Por el contrario, se quedó quieta debatiéndose mentalmente que hacer porque era obvio que este chico no se dejaría intimidar.

-Permiso...- Soltó con una voz dulce que no utilizaba desde niña.

El chico la miró y se hizo a un lado, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No te parece que así es mejor?- Inquirió él, pero Carrie ya estaba con un pie en el pasillo dispuesta a olvidar su acto amable del día.

 ** _"Estúpida, eso es lo que eres."_** Se regañaba mentalmente mientras caminaba hasta su casillero. Los chicos a su alrededor se alejaban como si ella estuviera cubierta de basura. Si todos le respondieran como ese chico su reputación estaría arruinada. En cierto modo le dolía que la rechazaran, por eso ella rechazaba a los demás con intimidaciones. Al menos, pensaba Carrie, que no era como el grupo de Paulina, que les hacían la vida imposible a los demás para demostrar su superioridad. Ella lo hacía para que los demás no la dañaran más de lo que podía ella misma.

El receso terminó con el sonido del timbre y Carrie ni siquiera había llegado hasta su casillero. No le dio importancia y se escondió en los baños, su clase siguiente era artes y ella no tenía ni una pizca de artista en sus huesos.

Allí, encerrada en el cubículo que apestaba a cigarrillo, se levantó la manga de su suéter.

 _Era horrible._

 _Asqueroso._

 _Estaba enferma._

Se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho, por qué había cedido a sus impulsos y se había herido con tanto dolor. Una cosa era estar rota por dentro, pero era distinto cuando se marcaba al cuerpo. Cualquiera podía ver esos cortes horizontales que rasgaban la piel de su antebrazo, aunque las más feas estaban en sus muñecas. Parecían rayones hechos con la lapicera roja con mucha ira.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo del baño echándose aire con un cuaderno hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. La temperatura subía a cada minuto.

Escuchó los pasos de los estudiantes y el taconeo de las chicas que entraban al baño. Carrie salió del cubículo y todas dejaron de moverse. La miraron asustadas y ninguna se interpuso en su camino. Ella regresó a su faceta de chica mala y salió del baño con un bufido de aburrimiento.

La clase que seguía era química, eso le gustaba.

Cuando sentía que nada valía la pena se ponía a imaginar una vida paralela, donde ella podía demostrar quien realmente era, donde tenía amigas con las cuales iba al centro comercial a comprar ropa y pasar los viernes viendo películas con su mejor amiga. Después despertaba a la realidad y se decía a sí misma que eso era una estupidez.

-¡Hey!- Todo el mundo se giró a ver a la persona que había gritado, incluida Carrie.

Era el chico atrasado y se dirigía hacia ella. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y los comentarios comenzaron a volar **_"¿Por qué él le hablaba? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Acaso ella podía tenerlos?"_**

Cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para hablar en un tono de voz normal, se hizo el silencio en el pasillo.

-¿Tienes química a esta hora, cierto?- Él sonrió y Carrie supo que no podría resistirse a tratarlo bien y dejarle que le respondiera.

-Sí, pero ese no es asunto tuyo.- Hubo una exclamación por parte de los presentes que los habían rodeado como si esperaran que en cualquier momento se desatara una pelea.

-Genial, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo?- Esta vez nadie dijo nada.

Carrie no supo qué hacer ni que decir, quería decirle que sí, que por supuesto, que en todos sus años de escuela nunca nadie le había preguntado con una sonrisa si quería ser su compañera de puesto, pero su moral le rogaba que dijera algo hiriente para no levantar rumores.

Entonces tuvo que decir la peor cosa que pudo haber imaginado, algo que hacía que su pecho se oprimiera porque sabía que después de pronunciar las palabras el chico la odiaría al igual que los demás.

-Ni muerta, dientes chuecos.-

Algunos rieron, otros dejaron de prestarle atención a la situación al ver que Carrie seguía igual y otros le dedicaron miradas de odio puro.

El chico dejó se sonreír y no abrió mucho la boca para decirle a Carrie: -Bueno, si cambias de opinión, mi puesto es el último al lado de la ventana.-

Y se perdió entre los estudiantes.

Carrie sintió la necesidad de arrancarse la piel de los brazos, lo que hizo había sido muy cruel, pero era necesario.

Ahora no quería entrar al salón de química, se sentía intimidada por la tristeza en el rostro del chico.

Fue empujada por el profesor que casi había chocado con ella al no verla visto y entró obligada antes de poder escaparse y encerrarse en los baños otra vez.

-Disculpa, Caroline. No te había visto.- le dijo el profesor.

Ella frunció el ceño, odiaba que la llamaran así.

Él era alto y algo obeso pero aun así era simpático y también era el único maestro que no juzgaba a Carrie por su apariencia. -Por cierto, he terminado de revisar los exámenes de la semana pasada, sacase sobresaliente. Te felicito, a veces creo que eres la única estudiante que sabe diferenciar un electrón de un protón.- Ella sonrió, esa era una de las razones por la que le gustaba este maestro: nunca veía su lado negativo. -Ya puedes ir a sentarte.- Le indicó.

Su mente se revolvió. En un extremo del salón estaba su puesto habitual, vacío y alejado del resto de la clase, al otro lado estaba el chico atrasado con la mirada pérdida en la ventana sin esa sonrisa en el rostro.

La piel de los brazos comenzó a picarle y se sintió peor.

 _"Que se mueran todos"_ pensó armándose de valor. Se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y caminó hasta el final del salón.

Se detuvo frente a la mesa y esperó a que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. Cuando él se volteó y la miró, la amabilidad seguía en sus ojos.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Le preguntó ella.

-Claro.- Él sonrió, pero esta vez sin mostrar sus dientes. Eso dolió mucho más que las heridas.

-Oye, lo sien...- Carrie estaba por disculparse con la más inmensa sinceridad que sentía, cuando el profesor la interrumpió para dirigirse a la clase.

-Chicos, revisé sus exámenes y están mejores que los de la última vez.- Todos celebraron gritando y aplaudiendo -Aunque la mejor nota sigue siendo la de Francess.- Y todos se callaron. El profesor aún no entendía por qué hacían eso cada vez que decía su nombre. -Así que hoy haremos un trabajo para subir las notas y esperar a que sus padres no los maten cuando vean su informe.- Todos rieron y el profesor se dispuso a escribir en el pizarrón las instrucciones.

Carrie tenía mucho calor, las manos le sudaban y tenía que secarlas constantemente en su suéter. El chico no le había dicho nada desde que se sentó junto a él y algunos curiosos de enfrente volteaban desde sus puestos para ver la extraña escena en la que alguien había logrado simpatizar con ella.

-Te va bien en química.- Escuchó de repente. Miró al chico y asintió con la cabeza-. También en matemáticas y todo lo que tenga que ver con ciencias, ¿cierto?- Ella volvió a asentir-. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Soy un asco con los números.-

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.- Era la excusa más pobre del mundo, pero fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Él río, todavía sin abrir la boca. Eso estaba matando a Carrie por dentro.

-Creo que llevamos un año con las mismas clases y aún no sabes mi nombre, que irónico porque yo sé hasta el nombre de tu perro.-

Se sorprendió mucho, nunca pensó que él...

-Soy Daniel Fenton, pero puedes llamarme Danny. Ahora sabes mi nombre, así que; ¿Me ayudas? De verdad quiero subir mis notas o me quedaré sin comida hasta que cumpla los cuarenta -Carrie río. Todos la miraron, incluido el profesor.

Otra vez comenzaron a murmurar. Sin embargo, ya estaba cansada de murmullos por ese día.

-Está bien, yo te ayudo y así evitamos que sufras de desnutrición.- Los dos empezaron a reírse, él tapándose la boca con las manos. Carrie dejó de reír y le quitó las manos de su rostro. -De verdad lo siento, no quería ofenderte con ese comentario.

Él se puso serio y asintió en silencio.

-Supuse que no lo decías en serio, aunque sea verdad.- Carrie hizo una mueca al oírlo, por alguna razón sus palabras sonaban como esa voz en su cabeza que la obligaba a cortarse.

-En serio, si vuelvo a decir otra tontería como esa, ignórame.-

-Como quieras.- Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Por alguna razón, Carrie comenzó a sentirse a gusto en la escuela y olvidó el horrible problema que tenía marcado en los brazos.


	2. Capítulo 2 Heroina

**Heroína**

A la hora de almuerzo el sol brillaba sobre la ciudad desplegando los rayos más abrasadores de la mañana. Carrie estaba en la fila para elegir la comida cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-¿Nos sentamos juntos?- Ella aún no comprendía por qué Danny le hablaba con tanta confianza, como si ella no fuera mala. Todos los observaban disimuladamente, esperando la respuesta con la misma ansiedad que Danny. Carrie le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Por alguna razón ya no estaba tan interesada en hacerles creer una mentira a los demás y si alguien se burlaba, le rompía los dientes.

Eligió una hamburguesa y un jugo de naranja y los dejó en su bandeja. Cuando se volteó para buscar la cabellera azabache de Danny tuvo una desagradable imagen a unos metros de distancia: Paulina estaba sentada en las piernas de su novio besuqueándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Se le quitó el apetito de sólo verlos.

Se acercó hasta la mesa de Paulina con toda la intención de arrojarles el jugo encima para arruinarles el espectáculo, pero desistió de hacerlo al ver que Danny estaba tres mesas más allá, agitando su mano para llamar su atención.

Resopló y pasó de largo.

A Danny lo acompañaban dos chicos: un chico afroamericano con una boina roja en su cabeza y una chica gótica. Carrie hizo una mueca, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Danny tuviera amigos. Se detuvo antes de sentarse, no quería ver como esos chicos se oponían a su llegada.

-Chicos, ella es Carrie. Ellos son Sam y Tucker.- Los presentó Danny.

Definitivamente no se sentaría con ellos, sólo se produciría un silencio incómodo y terminarían por irse a otra mesa.

Necesitaba decir algo antes de que ellos lo hicieran.

-¡Oh, tú eres la chica que golpeó a Dash, el del equipo de fútbol!- Exclamó de repente el chico de gorro rojo, Tucker. La chica le sonrió. -Eres mi heroína.- Dijo sorprendiéndola.

Carrie no sabía porque estaba tan asombrada. No sabía si era porque esos chicos la miraban con normalidad, porque no se asustaban o porque no tenían ni la más remota idea de quien era ella.

-¿De verdad consideras que golpear a otra persona es digno de una heroína?- Le preguntó. Danny iba a responder, pero Tucker se le adelantó.

-Por supuesto, Dash es un estúpido. A principio de año escondió mi ropa mientras me duchaba, a Danny le robó su tarea de matemáticas y lo echó del equipo.

Ella sabía que de alguna parte conocía a ese chico. Así que Danny era ese chico del campo de futbol.

Soltó una risita al recordar cuando golpeó a Dash en medio del campo de fútbol, cayó al suelo como una niña y se puso a gritar de dolor. Los otros miembros del equipo la rodearon con el deseo de vengarse hasta que uno de ellos gritó **_"¡Oh por Dios, es Dumpty Humpty!"_** Y todos se giraron a ver dónde se suponía que estaba la banda de rock. Danny le hizo señas para que escapara y Carrie se fue corriendo hasta perderse lejos de la escuela.

-Tú fuiste el chico que grito para que corriera. - Les dijo refriéndose a Danny. Ellos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose por qué su amigo no se los había dicho -Y creo que también sé por qué te echaron del equipo.-

-Interesante. Así que Danny te conoce y ni siquiera se le ocurrió comentarlo.- Espetó Sam, volteándose a mirarlo. Danny soltó una risita nerviosa y se encogió de hombros, Tucker le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara.

Carrie se quedó de pie. Algo no estaba bien en todo esto ¿Por qué de repente unos chicos se comportaban como si nada con ella? ¿Es qué no tenían oídos para escuchar las horribles cosas que se hablaban de ella?

-¿Te vas a sentar?- Le preguntó Tucker. Ella se sentó distraída y por accidente dio vuelta su jugo de naranja derramándose sobre la mesa. Todos se levantaron para no mancharse, excepto Carrie que ya tenía una gran mancha mojada en su suéter.

-Lo siento.- Les dijo ella. Había arruinado su primera conversación normal con chicos de su edad en años.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo Danny. -Aunque deberías quitarte eso o te vas a manchar más.-

Carrie se puso tensa, apretó su bandeja hasta que le dolieron las manos controlando los nervios que amenazaban con gritarle a Danny que no se entrometiera en su vida.

-Está bien así, es que soy muy torpe.- Se disculpó ella.

-No eres torpe, sólo derramaste jugo. Vamos, quítate eso, hace calor y quedarás pegajosa.- Le indicó Tucker.

Carrie iba a explotar. Le agradaba esto de socializar sin tener que intimidar a alguien, pero por naturaleza era antisocial y le costaba demasiado abrirse a la gente. Y estos chicos la trataban como si se conocieran de siempre. Ella sabía que estaban siendo amigables, mas eso era lo que la estaba enloqueciendo.

-No, en serio estoy bien. Creo que sólo lo limpiaré. Voy al baño.- Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se fue corriendo a través de la cafetería empujando a todo aquel que se le cruzara.

Danny resopló un poco decepcionado, Carrie le había parecido una chica interesante y creía que siendo simpático lograría quitar esa pared que la alejaba del mundo.

Porque si había oído todos los rumores sobre ella, también los comentarios de los maestros sobre su agresividad a pesar de sus buenas calificaciones y miles de cosas más que la tachaban como una chica mala. Sin embargo, él sabía que ningún rumor era cierto hasta que la misma persona lo confirmara, y Carrie nunca decía nada, los insultos y el odio le resbalaban.

-Siempre supimos que eras raro, Danny. Pero nunca imaginamos que te harías amigo de Carrie Francess.- dijo Sam. Danny la miró confundido, sus amigos no eran prejuiciosos y que Sam digiera eso era extraño.

-Amigos no lo sé, ella es muy extraña.- Le respondió el chico de cabellos azabaches. Los tres recogieron sus cosas decidiendo salir de la cafetería.

-Bueno, chicos...- Tucker se les unió y los abrazó a ambos pasando sus brazos por sus hombros -¿Quién dice que nosotros somos normales? Dale una oportunidad, Sam. ¿O le haces caso a lo que dicen los demás? Da un poco de miedo, tengo que admitirlo...- Danny iba a interrumpirlo para que no digiera una estupidez, pero el afroamericano fue más rápido y agregó: -Aunque yo creo que no hay persona en el mundo que se pueda resistir a la ternura de Danny.-

Los tres rieron, Danny con las mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

Detrás de la escuela, en un rincón al lado de los basureros que contenían los desperdicios del almuerzo, Carrie estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Quería llorar por la misma razón de siempre, la terrible inseguridad que sentía cada vez que hablaba con alguien que deseaba ser su amigo.

-Te odio, te llevaste todo lo bueno que tenía...- Maldecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

El rostro de _"él"_ apareció en su mente y no pudo borrarlo por más esfuerzos que hizo. Su recuerdo estaba adherido a ella como su propia piel, cada vez que ella caía en la tristeza, _"él"_ aparecía y hacía girar sus pensamientos, retorcía toda idea coherente y la hacía ahogarse en un dolor tan intenso que Carrie temía que fuera depresión.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio...- Susurraba.

-¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí!- Escuchó de pronto.

Levantó el rostro y vio a cinco chicos que la acorralaban. Pudo distinguir entre ellos a Dash, el idiota al que golpeó hace dos semanas, y al novio de Paulina, Brad. Los otros carecían de importancia para su existencia a menos que intentaran llevarle la contraria, eso los pondría en su lista negra de personas a las cuales odiar.

Se colocó de pie y disimuló las lágrimas que estuvo a punto de llorar, levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

-Un grupo de inútiles detrás de la escuela, espero que no estén haciendo cosas indecentes, como sacar su lado salvaje contra la pared.- Carrie rió con sarcasmo para enfadar más a esos chicos.

Dash gruñó mientras sus manos se hacían puños, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanta fuerza contenida.

-Y tú, que estás sola... me imagino que cosas harás aquí mientras nadie te ve, porque estoy seguro que a nadie le gustaría acompañarte en tu soledad...- Los chicos sonrieron con suficiencia.

Carrie se dio cuenta del doble sentido en la frase de Dash, pero por un momento recordó a Danny que tan amablemente la había tratado esa mañana, aunque no en el sentido que señalaba Dash.

-Oh, mira como me pillas. Al menos no tengo relaciones con el novio de mi mejor amiga -Contraatacó.

Brad miró sorprendido a Dash, quien nervioso agregó: -Por supuesto que no, tú no tienes amigas y él único amigo que tuviste te abandonó.- Eso fue el colmo.

Carrie podía soportar las miradas, los insultos y todo lo demás, pero jamás que hablaran de _"él"_ en su presencia, jamás.

Se abalanzó contra Dash y lo golpeó en el ojo, los otros chicos la agarraron de los brazos y ella gritó. La sostuvieron justo donde estaban los cortes. Ella se removió tratando de escapar, pero ellos eran más fuertes. La lanzaron contra al suelo y Carrie se golpeó la cabeza.

-Si tu madre te hubiese enseñado a ser una buena para nada como ella, tal vez no tendrías tantos problemas, Car.- Ella se tapó los oídos, sólo _"él"_ la llamada de esa forma. -Pero como está más preocupada de acostarse con todos los hombres de la ciudad, se olvidó de educar a su hija.- Escuchó como las risas de ellos se apagaban a lo lejos mientras el timbre de la escuela anunciaba más clases.

Se miró el suéter manchado de jugo y sucio por el polvo del suelo, hacía un calor que no se aguantaba y más encima estaba enojada, muy enojada.

-Me pregunto por qué odiaré cada día un poquito más al mundo.- Dijo con sarcasmo en voz alta. Se quitó el suéter y lo arrojó a la basura, quedó con sus jeans y su playera negra.

Danny se sentó al final de la fila, en el puesto que ocupaba Carrie para su clase de lengua. Se sentía bien poder conversar con ella después de todo ese tiempo sin conocerse, estaban juntos en las mismas clases (absolutamente todas) desde hace más de un año y jamás se había atrevido a hablarle. Debía admitir que el comentario que hizo en el pasillo acerca de sus dientes le dolió, pero algo le decía que no fue su verdadera intención decirlo.

-Fenton ¿quieres morir?- Le preguntó una chica morena de cabello rizado. Estaba sentada en la fila de al lado y lo observaba alarmada. -Ahí se sienta Carrie, si te ve serás hombre muerto.-

-No seas exagerada, Valerie. Esta mañana también me senté con Carrie y mírame, vivo y en una pieza, no es nada del otro mundo.- Le dijo él. Ella abrió la boca al no creerle.

-¿En serio? ¿Y no te golpeó o te amenazó?-

-Para nada, es muy amable y algo tímida.- Danny tenía en cuenta que estaba contando un trozo de la verdad, pero quería dejar bien a Carrie frente a Valerie, ella era una chica agradable y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podía hacer que Carrie entablara amistad con ella.

-Allí viene, Danny...- exclamó Valerie.

Carrie iba entrando al salón y hubo la misma reacción que en la mañana, todos se apartaron y se quedaron en silencio mientras ella caminaba. Sin embargo, esta vez el silencio fue sepulcral. Todas las miradas se posaron en su brazo izquierdo, en especial una mirada tan azul como cielo.

-¿Qué haces en mi puesto, Danny?- Le preguntó ella cuando llegó a su mesa.

Valerie no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra para ayudar al pelinegro y Danny estaba concentrado observando los cortes en su brazo.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- Inquirió él.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba. Te pregunté qué haces en MI puesto.- Danny reaccionó y miró a Carrie al rostro. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos y una mancha de sangre en la frente.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Insistió él.

Ella bufó y empujó la silla que estaba al lado de Danny para sentarse. La clase no podía dejar de observar la escena, Carrie la chica fuerte que los intimidaba se cortaba y temía admitirlo.

A pesar de la conmoción, nadie dijo nada. Ninguno se atrevía salvo Danny.

-¿Qué te sucedió? -repitió.

-Nada que te importe. Deja de preocuparte.- Le contesto ella con amargura. -Y para la próxima que estés en mi puesto sin mi consentimiento, te saco a patadas.-

Danny se fijó que Carrie aún tenía los ojos tristes cuando le dijo eso. Él espero a que el profesor llegara para que dejaran de mirarlos y así acercarse con la silla un poco más a ella. Ella se dio cuenta y lo miró con mala cara, pero él la ignoró y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Le susurró ella para que el maestro no la escuchara.

-Te brindo apoyo.-

Sintió que se echaría a llorar en cualquier segundo.

Danny era parecido a _"él"_.

Sólo un día le basto para darse cuenta de que a pesar que _"él"_ se marchó, aún existían personas perecidas. Danny era un claro ejemplo, la estaba apoyando en ese momento y el hecho de que hiciera eso provocaba un nudo en su garganta.

"Te odio, te odio, te odio..." comenzó a decir en su mente.

-No lo necesito.- Dijo en voz alta más para convencerse a sí misma que a Danny.

-No me importa.- Contestó él en un leve susurro.

Nadie volvió a mirar a Carrie a pesar de la inmensa curiosidad que tenían.

La castaña se distrajo toda la clase observando sus dedos entrelazados con los de Danny. No quería admitirlo, pero le agradaba este chico sin importar las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con él.

* * *

 **Lamento no explicar antes.** **Bien, como vosotros saben Carrie no me pertenece si no a DivineSpiritual.** **La historia es una adaptación de un autor anónimo.**

 **Gracias por leer, un abrazo desde España.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Fiesta de bienvenida

**Capítulo 3**

 **Fiesta de bienvenida**

-¿Me dirás lo que te sucedió en el brazo?- Le preguntó Danny a Carrie.

Las clases ya habían acabado por ese día y no quedaba nadie más en el salón que ellos dos. Danny la había detenido antes de que ella huyera entre la multitud de estudiantes para poder escuchar una explicación del por qué tenía esos cortes.

-No.- Respondió ella evitando encontrarse con su mirada. Danny asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo que no tenía la confianza suficiente por parte de Carrie como para contarle algo tan privado, incluso fue estúpido pensar que ella le diría algo, inclusive una pequeña pista.

-Está bien, tampoco es tu obligación contármelo. Sólo pensé que si te desahogabas, tal vez eso te ayudaría...-

-No seas ridículo -le interrumpió-. Tú querías enterarte de primera fuente por qué la odiosa Carrie Francess se corta, para así divulgarlo por toda esta maldita escuela.-

Danny se quedó callado. Carrie era muy temperamental y en química ella le había dicho que la ignorara cuando digiera tonterías. Y eso hizo.

-Adiós Daniel.- Dijo de repente Carrie y se marchó del salón a paso apresurado. Danny reaccionó segundos después y corrió para alcanzarla.

Ella dobló por un pasillo y se perdió de su vista, Danny siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la salida y ver como ella se quedaba de pie fuera del colegio. A esa hora quedaban pocos alumnos y la mayoría se alejaba lo más que podía de Carrie.

-¡Carrie, espera!- Todos se giraron a ver que sucedía. Carrie ya estaba cansada de que siempre hicieran lo mismo cada vez que Danny le hablaba.

-¡¿Qué están mirando?! ¡Preocúpense de sus vidas, inútiles!- Gritó ella a los demás. Danny se detuvo al ver como ella levantaba esa muralla que la apartaba del mundo, ahora sería más difícil conversar con ella.

Carrie miró a donde estaba Danny y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera. Comenzó a caminar para cruzar la calle y se volteó para verificar si el pelinegro la seguía.

-¡¿Vienes o no?!- Le gritó. Él sonrió y caminó hasta llegar a su lado, comenzaron a caminar en cuanto no vieron ningún auto por la calle. -¿Dónde vives, Danny?-

-¿Disculpa? -eso lo desconcertó.

Carrie se estaba impacientando, él parecía sorprenderse por todo y eso no era bueno. _"No es tan distinto a "él"..."_ Se decía. Se golpeó mentalmente y analizó el rostro de Danny. No se parecían, sólo eran alucinaciones suyas. _"Mejor así."_

-¿Dónde vives?-

-¿Que?-

-Necesito pedirte un favor. Esto no es algo que haga todos los días, así que siéntete halagado.-

Danny miró al frente y apuntó con su dedo un semáforo.

-En ese semáforo, dobla a la derecha y sigue recto, mi casa es una con un gran árbol en el jardín trasero.-

Carrie se detuvo. Agarró del brazo a Danny y lo obligó a detenerse también, él quiso decir algo, pero ella lo calló. -¿Es la #0248?- El asintió -Y tu vecina de al lado es una mujer castaña mal vestida que siempre lleva las uñas de un intenso color rojo ¿cierto?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Ahora él estaba impresionado. ¿Por qué ella sabía todas esas cosas si recién después de un año se hablaban?

-Lo siento, Danny. No puedo ir a tu casa, olvida el favor que te iba a pedir...-

-Pero si ni siquiera me dijiste cuál era.- Esto se estaba tornando extraño.

Danny estaba confundido, ella sabía exactamente donde vivía y como eran sus vecinos sin haberla invitado antes a su casa. Tal vez conocía a los antiguos dueños y por eso sabía todo aquello, aunque era una posibilidad remota ya que su madre le había dicho que la familia que vivió antes en su hogar era muy apartada de las personas y que parecían aturdidos. Eso se debía a que el hijo de la familia había fallecido hace algunos años.

-No importa, de verdad que no puedo ir a tu casa.- Le dijo ella, casi rogándole.

-¿Conocías a la familia que vivía antes allí? ¿Es por eso? ¿Conociste al chico que murió?- Carrie se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, Danny se asustó ante su reacción y por un momento comenzó a creer los rumores sobre ella, que estaba loca y que padecía una enfermedad mental que la hacía ser así.

Danny escuchó como ella susurraba un **_"Te odio"_** repetidas veces, sin respirar, sin recordar que estaba en medio de la calle. De pronto, ella volvió a la normalidad con los ojos llorosos y algo pálida como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Adiós, Danny.- Le dijo y se fue en la dirección contraria, dejando al chico con un torbellino de dudas en la cabeza.

* * *

Carrie comenzó a correr sin darse cuenta, quería encerrarse en su cuarto y gritar contra la almohada, ahogar el dolor hasta dormirse y despertar para un nuevo y monótono día. Pero las cosas nunca sucedían como ella lo esperaba.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta la puerta de su casa, observo las grietas en la pared de lo que fue pintura verde, parecía que nadie vivía allí. Escuchó voces adentro y una risa aguda y escandalosa. Su madre había llegado y traía visita.

No quería entrar, de verdad que no quería. Siempre que su madre traía a alguien a la casa las cosas no terminaban bien, se peleaban por todo y al final la dejaban castigada y sin dinero para comprar _"flores"_.

Sus padres estaban divorciados desde hace tres años, le habían otorgado la custodia a su madre y su padre se fue a vivir a Richmond con Lily, su hermana. Carrie adoraba visitarlo porque Lily era divertida y de alguna forma siempre la hacía reír y olvidar todo a su alrededor, su padre tenía un departamento con una vista espléndida, además que tenía una mejor relación con su padre y él no la culpaba ni le recordaba la partida de _"él"_.

Giró el pomo cerrando los ojos y rezándole a Dios que su madre la ignorara. La casa estaba a oscuras con las cortinas corridas y con unas velas aromáticas esparcidas por la alfombra del living. Carrie pudo imaginar lo que ocurría. Era otro pretendiente.

Cruzó la entrada lo más rápido que pudo y una vez que piso el primer escalón de la escalera, no se detuvo hasta cerrar silenciosamente la puerta de su habitación.

Respiró aliviada y soltó una bocanada de aire contra la puerta. Lanzó su mochila al suelo y se tiró sobre su cama.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y de las cuales la mayoría no eran buenas para su salud mental. Lo único que se permitió fue recordar la mirada de Danny, sólo eso. Le agradaba la calidez de su pupila y la forma en que brillaba y cambiaba de color con la luz. Se preguntó por qué no se había fijado antes en él, si él era diferente al resto. Tal vez estaba tan apartada de su entorno que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Sin embargo, no podía cambiar las cosas. Ese era su modo de desconexión del dolor, de la realidad y del pasado. Quería olvidar, más de lo que era imposible. Así que se perdía en su mundo y hacía como que nadie existía.

Pero hoy, Danny la había conectado otra vez. La sorprendió y le hizo sentir otro tipo de emociones, como la gratitud y la simpatía, que se habían perdido en su cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Y lo peor de todo era que no dejaba de compararlo con _"él"_. No se parecían físicamente, pero en la forma en que se preocupaba a pesar de haberla conocido hace un par de horas le ablandaba el corazón.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, acomodándose en la suavidad de la tela. Su habitación era el único lugar seguro dentro de su casa, el otro era el cementerio.

En eso recordó que pasado mañana sería miércoles, y eso significaba tomar el autobús después de la escuela, bajarse en la parada que quedaba frente a una cabina telefónica, caminar dos cuadras, comprar flores en el local de la señora Smith, una anciana de edad incalculable, y caminar entre los lechos de los muertos para detenerse frente a la lápida de _"él"_.

 _"Te odio tanto, pero a la vez te extraño demasiado..."_ pensaba mientras contenía las lágrimas. Había llorado muchas veces encerrada en su habitación, siendo ignorada por su madre que no sabía del dolor que su hija sufría cada noche al recordar el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Una música lenta comenzó a sonar en el piso de abajo, se levantó a buscar su celular y los audífonos para evitar escuchar como su madre se acostaba con quien fuera que estuviera.

Estuvo acostada con la música al máximo hasta que la luz que entraba por la ventana se apagó y las paredes quedaron en penumbra. La luz anaranjada del poste frente a su casa se colaba entre las cortinas e iluminaba el techo, dándole un aspecto lúgubre al cuarto.

No tenía ganas de dormir porque sabía que al final se despertaría, ella sólo quería dormir para siempre. Pero entonces recordaba la mirada de Danny, una mirada azul que aclaraba sus pensamientos. Tal vez, sólo esta vez, podía dormir deseando que el día siguiente llegara pronto.

* * *

Por la mañana, los pasillos estaban abarrotados de estudiantes que no paraban de hablar de un mismo tema: la fiesta de bienvenida. Todos los años, un mes después de iniciadas las clases, una vez que el comité de alumnos estaba formado y organizado, se realizaba una fiesta en el gimnasio que prácticamente era un baile de gala. Las chicas siempre esperaban expectantes la invitación de algún chico, cualquiera. Ya que si no eras invitada o asistías sin pareja, serías la burla de la escuela por el resto del año. Aunque estaba la gran excepción de Carrie, que nadie se atrevía a invitar ni a molestar. Ella ni siquiera estaba interesada en esa fiesta, no hallaba nada bueno en tener que compartir otro año de su vida con las mismas personas y en el mismo lugar otra vez.

Sin embargo, un chico de cabellos azabaches que sobresalía entre la multitud, acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos, estaba exaltado pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de conseguir pareja antes de que acabara la semana.

Carrie se acercó hasta el mural que había colgado en la pared del pasillo con el anuncio de la fiesta, era en tres semanas más y sólo podían asistir los alumnos del colegio, nadie que fuera de otro establecimiento. Carrie sonrió de medio lado recordando el año anterior, en el que derramó litros y litros de aceite en la pista de baile antes de que todo iniciara, fue un verdadero placer ver como todos resbalaban contra el piso. Este año tenía pensado soltar unas cuantas ratas y unos zorrillos para que todos salieran corriendo, era una tradición arruinar esa noche tan especial para los demás. Pero una odiosa voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Acaso piensas ir, Car?- Dash le susurraba en el oído y a la vez acariciado un mechón de su cabello.

Algunos se dieron cuenta de ese gesto, mirando con disimulo la escena. Se armaría una grande si Dash provocaba a Carrie.

-Por supuesto, ¿de verdad crees que me perdería la noche más importante de mi vida?- Ella utilizó ese tono de niña pequeña para fastidiar y hacer notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Dash sonrió más ampliamente. -¿En serio? Entonces ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme?-

-Por supuesto, cuando esté muerta diez metros bajo tierra.- Ella volvió a su personalidad explosiva y escupió las palabras muy cerca del rostro de Dash.

Ahora todos los observaban, incluido Danny.

-Puedo esperar unos días, no te preocupes.- Le susurró él, pegando sus labios a su oreja y besando su cabello en cuanto alejó su rostro de ella.

Carrie escuchó como un fuerte "crack" rompía todo su interior. No le permitió a sus ojos aguarse, ni a su piel sonrojarse de la rabia. Siguió con su expresión inflexible, como si Dash nunca hubiese pronunciado nada. -Perfecto, compra un smoking entonces, pero que sea negro, así ahorras y vas al funeral también.- Espetó ella. Lo apartó de su lado con un empujón y se encaminó a su clase de álgebra de esa mañana.

Dash carcajeó un rato con la aceptación de los demás, era agradable ver de vez en cuando como alguien ponía en su lugar a Carrie. Pero el chico dejó de reír cuando un pelinegro se le acercó.

-¿Eres amigo de Carrie?- Preguntó Danny. Había observado todo, cada detalle y no tenía un buen presentimiento de toda esa escena.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No, claro que no. Es una maldita loca trastornada por la muerte, no me sorprendería que un día de estos se suicidara.- Le dijo casi gritando.

Danny quedó petrificado, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Recordó la reacción que tuvo Carrie el día anterior y la tristeza de su mirada, era un dorado apagado, como si el sol fuera ocultado por una tormenta. Si unía esas dos cosas con las palabras de Dash, tenía algo de sentido y eso lo asustaba.

Después le vino a la mente que Carrie había golpeado a Dash, y podría ser por eso que él había dicho esas cosas horribles acerca de ella. Se dijo a sí mismo que era ridículo pensar, aunque fuera por uno segundo, que esos dos fueran amigos.

El timbre sonó y la masa de adolescentes se dispersó hasta sus salas. Danny se dirigió hasta el salón de álgebra y desde la puerta divisó a Carrie sentada en su rincón habitual.

Tenía unos audífonos puestos, pero parecía no escuchar música, ya que no hacía ningún movimiento de disfrutar el sonido.

Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió.

Cuando Danny entró, todas las miradas se posaron en él. Se sintió raro, como si la lente de una cámara lo persiguiera. Caminó hasta el puesto de Carrie y los susurros se dispararon, eso lo molestó un poco.

-Hola.- Le dijo él.

Ella se quitó un audífono y simuló una sonrisa. -Hola.-

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí? -Danny señaló la silla al lado de Carrie, en la cual reposaba su mochila. Ella la sacó y la colocó encima de la mesa.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó a su lado al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cuaderno y un lápiz.

Las voces de sus compañeros se hicieron más ruidosas.

-Se están dando un festín.- Dijo ella. Danny no la comprendió de inmediato, pero fue cosa de mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que hablaba: los rumores.

Carrie llevaba una sudadera negra con las mangas de diez centímetros más largas de lo necesario. Se aferraba a ellas como si su vida dependiera en ello, y prácticamente así lo era. No dejaría que vieron sus cortes nunca más.

Ella ya era una profesional soportando la presión de los murmullos, pero a Danny le habían pillado de sorpresa y era desesperante escuchar como todos hablaban de él, era como el zumbido de una mosca que no te dejaba en paz. Carrie se dio cuenta, aunque no sabía cómo tranquilizar al chico.

-Oye, recuerda que iba a ayudarte con algunas asignaturas.- Eso pareció distraerlo del entorno. Se giró hasta quedar frente a frente y él sonrió, de la misma manera en que llamó la atención de Carrie ayer.

El profesor entró y todos quedaron en silencio. Comenzó a explicar la fórmula para resolver ecuaciones de segundo grado, mientras la mayoría ponía atención y tomaba apuntes. Pero Carrie no podía apartar la mirada de la sonrisa de Danny, era reconfortante saber que quedaban personas que valían la pena en este mundo.

-¡Caroline, ¿estás aquí?!- Escuchó de repente. Era el profesor Lancer quien la llamaba, se había percatado de que ella era la única que no tenía su cuaderno sobre la mesa y que miraba embobada a su compañero de puesto. -¿Podrías explicarle a la clase cual es la fórmula? Porque si aún no has sacado tu cuaderno, es porque te consideras muy lista.-

Carrie resopló fastidiada y se acomodó en la silla.

-Para calcular el valor de X debo elevar menos B al cuadrado más-menos la raíz de B al cuadrado menos 4 por A por C, todo eso dividido por dos A- Lo dijo tan aburrida como si leyera la información del comité de alumnos.

El profesor no la volvió a molestar más y ella continúo mirando de soslayo a Danny sin que éste se percatara.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Espero que les guste la historia, perdón por las actualizaciones lentas pero el colegio me distrae...

Hasta pronto...


	4. Capitulo 4 Él

**Capítulo 4**

 ** _Él_**

 _"La muerte solo puede causar pavor a quien no sabe llenar el tiempo que le es dado a vivir"._

 _Víctor Frankl_

-¿Tú no cantas?- Le preguntó Danny a Carrie en la clase de música el miércoles.

Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. No quería mentirle a Danny, pero era mejor que él no se enterara de muchas cosas acerca de su vida.

-No. En realidad no, canto horrible.- Pero era mentira, en parte. Cantaba bien, eso le decían todas las personas que la habían escuchado, pero en si ella no lo creía. También le gustaba cantar, pero eso había sido hacia mucho cuando todavía vivía el. Después de eso decidió no volverlo a hacer, pues la inspiración y el encanto había desaparecido.

-No lo creo. Seguro tienes una hermosa voz.- Protestó Danny.

-No confíes demasiado...- Dijo ella.

Danny estaba muy nervioso. Ayer lo había decidido, con el apoyo y consentimiento de Sam y Tucker, invitaría a Carrie al baile. Era difícil imaginarla con un vestido, maquillaje que no fuera delineador negro, peinada y coqueta. Él no pedía eso, sólo deseaba que ella aceptara su invitación para divertirse esa noche y pasar un momento agradable junto a ella y sus amigos.

Pero una vez frente a ella, todas las ideas que había pensado y las formas que había ensayado para invitarla, desaparecieron. Su mente estaba en blanco y lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir algo sobre el canto. De pronto, una pequeña luz comenzó a revolotear de rincón en rincón dentro de su cabeza. Era algo arriesgado, alocado y disparatado, y tenía claro que a ella no le iba a agradar.

Lo iba a hacer, era ahora o nunca.

Danny se levantó de su silla mientras que la mirada confundida de Carrie lo seguía. Al igual que la vez anterior, los ojos de sus compañeros le siguieron, observando cada movimiento que hacía. Eso aún incomodaba a Danny.

-Danny, ¿qué haces?- Le preguntó ella cuando vio que él volvía sosteniendo una guitarra entre las manos que había sacado del montón que se apilaba en fila en un rincón de la sala.

El maestro de música había faltado ese día, así que tenían la hora libre. Algunos chicos conversaban, chismeaban o hacían deberes atrasados. Como a Danny le comían los nervios, se le ocurrió que la mejor forma de pedírselo era haciendo algo que le relajara. Y tocar la guitarra era algo que le despejaba la mente y que unía las palabras con sus sentimientos.

Carrie, horrorizada ante lo que Danny haría, abrió los ojos y balbuceó incoherencias. No podía dejar que Danny tocara la guitarra, le recordaría a _"él_ " más de lo debido.

El pelinegro acomodó la silla para quedar frente a ella y tocó el primer acorde. Era una melodía bella y lenta, los demás que escuchaban coincidían que era romántica pero melancólica.

Para Carrie era parecida al vómito.

O eso era lo que quería creer cuando él comenzó a cantar, soltando palabras y frases que componían una de las canciones más hermosas que haya escuchado.

Todo estaba en silencio, sólo se oía la voz de Danny y el suave rasgado de la guitarra.

Sin que nadie lo viera venir, la letra cambió:

-Y sus ojos que enternecen, hasta al más azul océano; su sonrisa ilumina, hasta al corazón más desolado... Caroline Francess ¿me acompañarías al baile? Sólo di que sí y te diré que...-

 ** _"Que te amo..."_** Continuaba la canción, aunque Danny no se atrevió a decir la última frase porque sonaría mal. Rimaba a la perfección, pero hace tres días que le había dirigido la palabra a Carrie y decir algo tan importante haría que ella se enojara y le arrojara la guitarra contra la cabeza.

-No.-

Danny no comprendió. Dejó de tocar y apartó a un lado el instrumento.

-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó.

-Dije que no. No pienso, ni planeo ir a ese estúpido baile, así que perdiste tu tiempo haciendo esa... invitación.- Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y todos sus compañeros se pusieron de pie para retirarse y comentar lo sucedido.

El nuevo chisme de la escuela: A Danny Fenton le gustaba Carrie Francess.

Ella se colgó la mochila al hombro, lista para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, hasta que Danny la detuvo.

-Caroline, los demás ya se fueron... ya me puedes contestar de verdad.- Esto era peor de lo que había supuesto. Invitar a Caroline Francess era el desafío más grande que había tenido hasta ahora.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no, busca a una chica más simpática y bonita. Estoy segura de que hay miles esperando por ti.- Soltó una suspiro y bajo una mirada. -Yo soy una decepción, mejor encuentra a alguien mejor. Y por favor no me llames Caroline.- Dicho eso, ella dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

-Pero si tú eres la mejor...- Susurró Danny, tan bajo y tan tarde, que Carrie no alcanzó a oírlo.

* * *

La castaña iba empujando a todos por el pasillo, necesitaba ir al baño y golpearse contra la pared. Lo había hecho de nuevo, había herido a Danny como cuando hizo ese comentario sobre sus dientes.

 _"¿Por qué debo ser tan tonta?"_ Se preguntaba mientras corría.

Se encerró en el último cubículo del baño y se puso a llorar ahogando los sollozos contra la manga de su chaqueta. Su fachada de chica mala se estaba desmoronando, ante Danny era indefensa y pronto los demás podrían percibirlo.

Media hora después, Carrie salió con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su siguiente clase era física y con el dolor de su alma la dejó pasar.

Se lavó el rostro y se quitó el maquillaje, se preguntaba el por qué Danny la había invitado a ella y de una manera tan romántica, ella no merecía tanto. Aunque tenía que admitir que le encantaban sus ojos y la forma en que le hablaba, como si fuera alguien especial. Pero también tenía que aceptar que todo eso le asqueaba.

 _"Sólo es amigable."_ Se decía.

 _"Yo creo que le gustas."_ Le decía otra voz en su cabeza.

No le hizo caso y siguió en su tarea de desmaquillarse.

Cuando escuchó al timbre que anunciaba la salida, tenía el rostro limpio y pálido, sin rastros de lágrimas ni de debilidad. Se había amarrado en cabello en una coleta alta y eso le daba un aspecto más inocente. Más como era ella antes. Que pensaran lo que quisieran, no iría con el disfraz de malvada a visitar la tumba de _"él"_.

* * *

Danny estaba preocupado. Carrie faltó a dos clases el lunes y hoy a una. Algo no iba bien con ella, y para su temor, sabía que esos cortes en sus brazos eran los causantes.

La esperó a la salida veinte minutos bajo un sol abrasador. Sus amigos lo acompañaron para no hacerle la espera tan aburrida.

-¿Estás seguro de que no se ha ido?- Preguntaba Sam cada cinco minutos.

-¿Y te rechazó? ¿Después de que le cantaste? Sí que es una chica linda.- Reclamaba Tucker con sarcasmo.

El pelinegro se veía pensativo, a un no podía entender por qué ella se comportaba así con todos a su alrededor; ¿tal vez tendría problemas familiares? ¿Posiblemente tenía una enfermedad mental? O, quizá, solo era su forma de ser. Y sobre todo esos cortes en sus brazos tampoco eran algo sano en una persona. Claro aun le dolía que no hubiera aceptado su invitación pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba ahora. Todas esas ideas y preguntas daban vueltas por su cabeza, sabía que nunca llegaría a una conclusión si no trataba de investigar.

-Chicos, sé que algo malo pasa con ella. Pero por más que trato de ayudarla y acercarme solo consigo que se aleje más.- Dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

Sam y Tucker solo se miraban entre sí. Era de esperarse que Danny no conociera la razón de la actitud de Carrie.

Danny había llegado hace poco más de un año de Canadá, por asuntos de trabajo de su padre. Cuando llego a la escuela no hacía mucho que había sucedido el accidente y Carrie había dejado de ser la misma. No era de esperarse que no supiera nada de esto, puesto que desde ese tiempo nadie había vuelto hablar de los acontecimientos.

Sam miró una vez más a Tucker y él asintió. Era el momento de contarle la verdad a Danny.

-Danny.- Llamó su atención la chica gótica. Danny levanto la cabeza hacia ella. -Tengo que contarte algo acerca de Carrie, puede que esta sea la razón del por qué ella es así. Incluso es raro que no lo sepas, los rumores aquí vuelan más rápido que el viento.- Danny prestaba mucha atención, la curiosidad empezaba a invadir su cuerpo. Tucker se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, no le apetecía narrar la historia y destrozar a Danny.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-

-Verás... Cuando llegamos aquí, en segundo año, Carrie se cambió a esta escuela para estar con un amigo. Bueno, mejor amigo. Se conocían desde pequeños, e iban y hacían todo juntos. A mitad de año, las cosas se tornaron raras. El chico se veía trastornado, no hacía sus deberes, le gritaba y le daba órdenes a Carrie como si fuera su sirvienta. Todos sabían que se había vuelto loco, se cortaba los brazos, las piernas, el abdomen, el pedazo de piel que encontrara...hasta que un día murió.- Danny contuvo la respiración, Carrie se cortaba para recordarlo. -Se suicidó. Lo encontraron colgado del árbol de su jardín.-

Danny comenzó a atar cabos.

Carrie se puso como loca cuando le dijo donde vivía, conocía a la perfección su dirección y a sus vecinos, el hijo de los antiguos dueños de su casa murió y había un gran árbol en su jardín trasero.

Él vivía en la casa del mejor amigo de Carrie, el que se suicidó.

Por eso ella era así.

Por eso se cortaba.

Por eso alejaba a todos de ella para evitar que vieran su sufrimiento.

Y eso le daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

Esperaron durante treinta minutos y Carrie no salió. Con decepción decidieron irse, no tenia caso quedarse mas tiempo.

* * *

Carrie había salido por la puerta trasera de la escuela.

No dio ni cinco pasos y sintió esa extraña sensación de alguien siguiéndola. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear, a esa persona la podría percibir a kilómetros.

-Las coincidencias de la vida, Carrie. ¿Por qué será que siempre nos encontramos aquí? El destino quiere que cumpla con mi venganza.-

Era la detestable presencia de Dash lo que revolvía su estómago. Estaba apoyado en la reja que daba a la salida, para salir tendría que pasar por su lado. Resopló resignada, y aferrada a su mochila, caminó deprisa antes de que Dash la pudiera detener.

-No, esta vez no te escapas.- Dijo él, y la tomo con fuerza de un brazo. Carrie sintió como si se lo quebraran, Dash no se estaba controlando.

-Suéltame o te...-

-¿O qué? Soy más fuerte que tú y no hay nadie cerca que escuche por si se te ocurre gritar.- Carrie se quedó callada, él tenía razón.

Se calmó pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de escapar viva y virgen de este problema, aunque las opciones no eran muchas.

Dash la rodeó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su aliento apestaba a cigarrillo y su cabello rubio estaba sucio y grasoso. Ese era el tipo de chico por el cual la mitad de la escuela se moría, un patán sucio y desaliñado.

-Me gusta.- Dijo él, refiriéndose a la cara sin maquillaje de Carrie. -Te ves distinta, me recuerdas a...- Dash cortó la frase y sonrió con malicia. Agarró desprevenida a Carrie y la tomó de la cintura hasta hacerla chocar contra su cuerpo. -Me recuerdas a cómo te veías hace algunos años, tan señorita, educada, amable y dulce con todos, hasta con el demente de tu amigo.-

Carrie le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

Hace dos semanas, cuando golpeó por primera vez a Dash, fue con la clara intención de hacerle daño. Esta vez fue para defenderse de su memoria que invocaba al rostro de _"él"_ con su más mínima mención.

Últimamente, Dash se empeñaba en hacerle sufrir y eso merecía un castigo justo.

Él se llevó las manos a la nariz de la cual salía una delgada linea de sangre que bajaba hasta su barbilla. La furia lo dominó cuando vio que la sangre goteaba y manchaba su ropa. Empujó a Carrie de espaldas contra la pared y la afirmó del cabello.

-Es hora de pagar cuentas, Car.- Su tono era venenoso y destilaba odio y malas intenciones. Carrie no sabía que cosa estaba haciendo Dash, se había puesto a revisarle la mochila desparramando todos sus cuadernos por el suelo mugriento.

-Dash, detente...- Dijo en voz baja, la cabeza le dolía por el fuerte agarre.

-Entonces ruégame.- Le respondió él, dejando de hurgar en sus cosas.

Carrie se negó a rebajarse y apretó los labios para no liberar las palabras que la condenarían.

-Suéltame, imbécil.-

Eso no pareció gustarle a Dash, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la soltó.

Carrie no cabía en la incertidumbre ¿Por qué la soltó? Sin embargo, la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Ya no sentía las cosquillas de las puntas de sus cabellos en la nuca. Se llevó una mano hasta la coleta y para su horror, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Dash.

Ya era tarde para gritarle y lanzarle golpes, él se había dado a la fuga con una risa macabra que resonaba en los oídos de ella. En el suelo, sus tijeras estaban sobre el cabello que Dash le había cortado. Con la rabia corriendo por sus venas, recogió y guardó todo nuevamente en su mochila, llevo sus manos a la nuca para darse cuenta que su cabello ni siquiera le llegaba hasta los hombros.

* * *

Danny seguía con miedo cuando se sentó en el sofá de la casa de Sam. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y buscar mil maneras de cómo ayudar a Carrie. Primero, se prohibió invitarla a su casa para que ella no se viera amenazada ante el recuerdo de su amigo. Segundo, la convencería a ir al baile para que se divirtiera. Y tercero, le daría permiso a esos sentimientos que surgían de su pecho para que le guiaran a tomar las decisiones correctas.

-No te atormentes, Danny. Yo también estaría así si alguno de ustedes se suicidara.- Le dijo Tucker a modo de consuelo mientras se sentaba a su lado, ofreciéndole un vaso de soda con hielo.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no puedo imaginarme con el dolor que debe cargar todos los días, eso explica porque siempre tiene esa mirada.-

-¿Cuál mirada?- Inquirió Sam, que elegía una película al lado del televisor.

-Esa que logra deprimirte.- Respondió Danny.

Los dos se miraron entre sí, pensando en lo mismo.

-Te pego fuerte esta vez.- Dijo Tucker al ver que nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Danny se sobresaltó y abrió la boca al no entender a qué se refería. -Hablo de cupido, te lanzó una flecha con un arco muy moderno al parecer. La flecha te llegó rápido: la miraste, hablaste con ella y a en pocos días es en la única que piensas.-

Todos rieron menos el azabache. Él no quería dar esa impresión de chico enamorado, a pesar de que Tucker estaba en lo cierto.

-No molesten.- Se limitó a decir y se acomodó en el sillón para pasar una tarde de cine con sus amigos.

* * *

Carrie se bajó en la misma parada de siempre y compró flores a la misma anciana, esa mujer arrugada parecida a una pasa con diminutos ojos.

Tenía un ramo de tulipanes rojos en las manos, estuvo a punto de comprar margaritas y rosas, pero se dijo que _"él"_ merecía más que eso.

El guardia la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y le abrió el portón del cementerio con un chirrido espeluznante y oxidado. El lugar era verde, con placas plateadas y doradas encima del césped. Carrie caminó entre ellas y esa sensación de culpabilidad le empezó a corromper los ojos, cuando se detuvo frente a la placa con la inscripción del nombre y la fecha de fallecimiento de _"él"_ , las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, mojando los tulipanes.

Había un macetero lila con flores marchitas al lado de la placa, Carrie las sacó y botó el agua podrida en el césped y la cambió por agua fresca que había sacado del baño del colegio, guardándola en una pequeña botella de plástico.

Miró las flores un momento y su aroma le trajo a su cabeza el funeral. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de reprimir esa escena.

Cuando la imagen se fue, respiró tranquila y sacó la voz que las lágrimas oprimían con nudo en su garganta.

-Hola... Richard.-

* * *

 **Hola, hola a todos.**

 **Espero que vosotros me perdonen por no actualizar rápido, pero el colegio, mis padres, sobre todo el colegio, no me dan tiempo para nada.**

 **Como vosotros se dan cuenta, tengo algunos errores ortográficos, hay partes donde se repiten palabras y otras donde no hay coherencia en mis dos historias... vale, ya los he corregido. Me asegurare de escribir mejor para que esto ya no se repita.**

 **En fin espero que les guste la historia y tratare de subir cada dos semanas dos capítulos.**

 **Comenten si les agrada la historia y también pasen a ver mi otra historia, Iced.**

 **Abrazos desde España.**


	5. Capitulo 5 ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

**Capitulo 5**

 **¿Puedo dormir contigo?**

Richard era un chico de mirada esquiva, no simpatizaba con cualquiera y estaba convencido de que sólo bastaba con Carrie para sobrevivir en la escuela. Sin embargo, no era un antisocial sin amigos, era jugador del equipo fútbol, sus calificaciones eran buenas y hasta algunas chicas estaban detrás él; para muchos era todo lo que un adolescente quería en la escuela. Pero todo lo que tenía y quería se había ido a la basura cuando conoció a una chica.

Richard tenía claro que entre él y Carrie no habían sentimientos amorosos de por medio, así que le pidió consejos para conquistar a la chica. Carrie, como buena amiga, hizo todo lo que tuvo al alcance, incluso fingió ser una persona delicada para que Richard quedara como alguien rudo frente a esa muchacha. Pero después de un tiempo, Richard se comenzó a tomar el papel demasiado en serio, las humillaciones hacia Carrie se hicieron más públicas y todos lo tacharon de "chico malo". Finalmente, eso llamó la atención de la chica y se hicieron novios al poco tiempo, bajo el rompimiento de la amistad con Carrie.

Ella estaba harta de los malos tratos y le amenazó con decirles a todos sobre la farsa si no volvía a ser la misma persona de antes, Richard obviamente se negó y dejaron de ser amigos.

Al mes, la novia de Richard lo engañó con un chico llamado Brad.

Se había quedado solo, los chicos en la escuela no se le acercaban, le acosaban con la mirada y creaban y murmuraban rumores a sus espaldas. Sus padres viajaban seguido por su trabajo y ya no tenía a su amiga para apoyarlo.

Semanas después de haber terminado con su novia, cortar relaciones con Carrie, ser el centro de atención en la escuela y la falta de atención de sus padres, se suicidó. Nadie supo a qué se le atribuyó esa terrible decisión: si era por los problemas que estaba pasando o por algo más íntimo que le atormentada desde antes.

Para Carrie, fue como si la misma muerte se la llevara de a poco.

Había perdido a su único y mejor amigo y ni siquiera se había dignado a dejar una nota o una carta de despedida. O al menos eso creía ella y los demás, ya que una casa podía guardar muchos secretos que con el tiempo se lograban descubrir.

-Recuerdo esa vez que robamos las galletas para Navidad. Estabas tan contento, no podías parar de reírte y por eso nos pillaron. Nunca fuiste un buen ladrón.- Carrie se había limpiado las lágrimas y ahora conversaba sola, frente a la lápida de Richard.

El cementerio no era tan desagradable como en la escuela. Ese lugar la ponía en alerta y le traía a la cabeza los malos momentos que su amigo pasó. Por el contrario, el cementerio era reconfortante y silencioso, nadie se atrevía arruinar su paz.

-Por cierto, hay un chico...- Carrie reprimió una sonrisa al recordar los ojos de Danny. Si Richard siguiera con vida, se llevaría muy bien con él, aunque eso no aseguraba que no sintiera celos. Desde pequeños Richard demostró cierta dependencia hacia Carrie. -Ustedes serían grandes amigos. Él tiene el cabello oscuro azabache, es más alto que yo y es muy simpático. A demás tiene unos ojos hermosos. Estoy segura de que te hubiera agradado.-

El viento comenzó a refrescar y a mover el corto cabello castaño de Carrie. Ella se apartó el flequillo del rostro y miró la inscripción en la lápida:

 **"Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones"**

Esa era la frase que la madre de Richard había insistido en escribir. A ella no le había gustado y el mismo día del funeral se peleó con ella. Ahí inició su transformación de chica normal a chica mala, en memoria de Richard.

Más abajo, con plumón negro, había otra frase que rezaba:

 **"Por siempre vivirás"**

Según Carrie, eso era más apropiado. Para ella, cuando una persona quedaba en el corazón de alguien, significaba que lo había perdido. Ella sentía que Richard seguía allí, pero no en su corazón, sino que vagaba libre y sin preocupaciones. Le gustaba más ese pensamiento que el de tener atrapado a su amigo. Por eso, hace dos años, escribió contra la voluntad de la familia de Richard en la lápida.

-Se llama Danny, tiene un acento raro, pero me gusta, lo hace distinto.- Continuó hablando. -También tiene amigos, tal vez los recuerdes. Una chica gótica, de cabello corto y ojos morados. Ella es Sam. Otro es moreno y está obsesionado con la tecnología, ese se llama Tucker. Parecen extraños lo sé, pero son muy simpáticos.-

En la escuela tenía que controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre Danny y abrazarlo, tenía una imagen que cuidar. Pero a Richard podía contárselo todo, era como tener un diario de vida, con la diferencia de que estaba esa seguridad de que nadie lo iba a leer.

-¿Qué me falta? Oh sí...- Carrie sonrió con un brillo en los ojos al recordar la forma en que Danny le cantó. -Danny me invitó al baile, pero le dije que no. Tocó la guitarra y cantó una canción. Canta bien, pero no fue por eso que le dije que no.-

De pronto, el remordimiento comenzó a picarle en la nuca, como el recuerdo insistente de que había cometido un error.

-¿Tú crees que deba ir al baile con él? Sabes que odio ese tipo de cosas, pero una vez en la vida no me matará, incluso puede que me divierta, aunque por otro lado... ¿y si es una broma?-

Escuchó claramente su voz en su cabeza que le gritaba "¡No seas paranoica, ve y diviértete! ¡Pero no bebas! La última vez que bebiste alcohol terminaste bailando arriba de una mesa en la boda de mi tío Jerry." Carrie no pudo evitar reírse, cuando Richard estaba de buen humor era la persona más feliz del mundo.

El sol se escondió detrás de los edificios que se alzaban en la ciudad y ella supo que era hora de irse. Le echó una última mirada a la lápida y recordó la sonrisa de Richard, se sintió mejor que nunca.

Cuando llegó a su casa ya estaba oscuro. No encontraba las llaves, así que no tuvo más remedio que tocar la puerta.

A los segundos, su madre le abrió envuelta en un vestido para salir, iba maquillada y destilaba perfume.

-¿Dónde estabas, Caroline? Me tenías preocupada.- Su madre era una mujer castaña y de intensos ojos verdes. Carrie era igual a excepción de sus ojos y su personalidad. -¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? Si querías cortarlo, debiste decírmelo para llevarte con un estilista. Estás hecha un desastre.-

La relación con su madre nunca fue de las mejores, aunque ahora debía convivir con ella como única compañía. Para Carrie, era como dormir con el enemigo bajo el mismo techo.

-No pasó nada, fue un chico de la escuela que se la tomó conmigo y eso, ya arreglaré este asunto.- Le contesto su hija con un deje de irrelevancia, no le importaba tanto su cabello como el hecho de que Dash era un estúpido.

-¡Un chico! ¿Es tu novio? ¿Peleaste con él?- Como siempre, su madre parecía más emocionada que preocupada.

-No es nada. Ahora apártate, quiero entrar.- Iba a empujar a su madre para pasar, pero ella se puso en medio de la entrada cortándole el paso. -Quiero entrar.- Dijo Carrie entre dientes.

-Eso no va a suceder. Tengo un invitado esta noche y no quiero que lo arruines. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa de algún amigo y te quedas a dormir allí?-

-¿Y por qué no dejas de ir con cualquiera y te preocupas de tu hija?-

-¡No me hables en ese tono, soy tu madre!-

-Pues no lo parece.- Y antes de que Carrie le dijera algo más a su madre, una bofetada impactó contra su mejilla.

No lo aguantaba más, le dedicó una última mirada de odio a la mujer que le dio la vida y se fue con la rabia a flor de piel. No tenía amigos, eso no era novedad. Pero existía un lugar al cual no le apetecía ir, pero no le quedaba de otra. Además, allí vivía una persona que le agradaba, sólo esperaba no ser demasiado imprudente y aprovecharse de su amabilidad.

Caminó alrededor de 20 minutos y sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. No visitaba ese lugar desde hace dos años. Doblo la esquina y vio el tétrico árbol que crecía en el jardín trasero. Se detuvo frente a una casa de color rojizo arreglada y un auto estacionado en la vereda.

Respiró para tratar de calmarse, sólo sería una noche, si es que le dejaban quedarse. Se concentro en reunir el valor para llegar hasta la puerta, todavía había luz que se colaba por las ventanas, así que significaba que aún no se iban a dormir.

Subió los pequeños escalones que conducían a la puerta y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba tocando el timbre. Se alcanzaba a oír la televisión en un concurso de preguntas. Hubo un pequeño ruido de voces discutiendo en el silenció hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Carrie?- Era Danny. Ella sonrió y ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se sintió culpable, esa mañana le había rechazado y ahora estaba en la puerta de su casa para pedir alojamiento.

-¡¿Quién es cariño?!- La voz de una mujer gritó desde adentro.

-¡Una amiga!- Le contestó Danny, gritándole del mismo modo.

Otro sonido sonó adentro, como un objeto chocando contra una pared y segundos después una mujer de cabellos rojizos y amable sonrisa apareció detrás de Danny. -¿Ella es Carrie?- Danny se ruborizó y le dijo a su madre que entrará, que él se ocuparía del asunto. La mujer entró sin parar de reír.

Danny cerró la puerta y el silencio volvió a inundar el umbral.

-¿Cómo sabe tu madre mi nombre?- le preguntó Carrie.

-Le he hablado sobre ti... ¿y tú qué haces aquí?- Cambió rápidamente de tema para no pasar vergüenza. Le sorprendió ver a Carrie frente a su puerta, se imaginaba la clase de dolor y confusión que debía estar sintiendo con tan solo estar allí de pie.

Carrie le dedicó una mirada nerviosa, se arrepentía de estar allí. Hubiese sido mejor llamar a su padre para que le reservara alguna habitación de un hotel o incluso acampar en el cementerio. -¿Y? -insistió Danny.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?- Le pregunto ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él se atragantó y tuvo que toser repetidas veces para que su garganta cediera y le dejara respirar con normalidad. ¿Qué le había preguntado?

-¿Dormir? ¿Conmigo?- Alcanzó a decir.

-No contigo, sino que a dormir aquí, si es que no soy un estorbo y tus padres no se molestan...-Carrie pudo adivinar lo que había pensado Danny en cuanto levantó la mirada y vio la desorientación en sus ojos.

-Bueno, tendría que preguntarles. Pero ¿por qué no te quedas en tu casa?

Carrie gruñó al recordar a su madre y apartó la mirada de la de Danny, que le quemaba con tan sólo cruzarse. -Tenía un... invitado y yo… no podía quedarme allí. Prácticamente, me echó.- Contestó Carrie, intentando no gritar ante la injusticia que cometió su propia madre.

-Está bien, entra. Persuadiremos a mis padres para que digan que sí: Sonríeles y los tendrás en tus manos.- Danny se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta otra vez. Carrie se mareó cuando puso un pie dentro, las imágenes de su infancia junto con Richard, pasaban a gran velocidad frente a sus ojos como si retrocediera en el tiempo. Danny se percató de eso y supo en seguida lo que le sucedía, la agarró de un brazo y la sostuvo para que pudiera caminar sin desmayarse.

Carrie no necesitaba que Danny le guiara, conocía esa casa más que así misma. A la derecha estaba la sala de estar y a la izquierda el comedor. Desde allí, por una puerta se entraba a la cocina, frente a la puerta principal había una suntuosa escalera y arriba cuatro habitaciones y un sótano.

Pero aun así, las cosas habían cambiado. La casa se veía alegre y llena de vida, se escuchaban las risas de los padres de Danny desde la sala de estar y una tercera voz sonaba desde la cocina. Así como también provenía un olor ha quemado.

-Mis padres ven televisión, pero no te acerques más allá del comedor, mi hermana está haciendo galletas y podría hacer explotar hasta una olla vacía.- Le advirtió el pelinegro en un susurró. Carrie rió, al parecer la familia de Danny era divertida.

Danny se aclaró la garganta cuando entraron a la sala de estar, Carrie aún sujeta de su brazo. Los padres del chico no dieron por alto aquel detalle y ocultaron las miradas insinuadoras para después.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó su padre.

-¿Es Carrie?-Pregunto su mujer, levantando ambas cejas. Carrie rió bajito, escondiendo el rostro contra el hombro de Danny.

-Sí, ella es Carrie, y bueno, tiene un problema ¿podemos hablar en la cocina?- Sus padres asintieron, se levantaron y cruzaron el pasillo.- Danny le hizo una seña a Carrie para que se quedara en la sala de estar viendo televisión. -Yo arreglo todo, no te preocupes.- Le susurró antes de perderse tras la puerta del comedor.

Una vez sola, Carrie soltó el aire que había retenido. No era el mismo lugar que hace unos años, se tenía que convencer que las cosas habían cambiado. Las paredes eran azules, no verdes. Los sillones eran cómodos y de un solo color, no con estampados antiguos. Había un ambiente hogareño, no esa sensación de estar en un lugar exclusivo para adultos. La casa de Richard nunca le gustó a Carrie, aunque de todas formas pasó gran parte de su infancia jugando por los corredores y escondiéndose en el jardín, pero debía admitir que ahora la casa ya no daba tanto miedo. Una vez superado ese temor de entrar, las cosas ya no parecían tan terroríficas y su cabeza no la atormentaba tanto.

El programa terminó y un ruido distrajo a Carrie. Miró a su lado y de la nada, una chica pelirroja mayor que ella, la miraba con un plato de galletas en las manos.

-¿Quieres una?- Le ofreció. Debía ser la hermana mayor de Danny, aunque no se parecieran mucho solo en el mismo color de ojos.

Carrie se sintió incómoda, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo y eso fue como al medio día. El estómago le gruñía, pero no quería quedar mal comiéndose todas las galletas.

-Claro.- Tomó una del plato y le dio una mordida, eran de chocolate.

-Las hice para Danny, pero su novia también puede comer.- Carrie escupió el bocado de galleta que tenía en la boca. ¿Qué cosas les había dicho Danny a sus padres acerca de ella como para que su hermana pensara que era su novia?

-Yo no soy su novia.- Le dijo una vez que recobró la compostura.

-Relájate solo bromeaba, solo que es extraño que _"la famosa Carrie Francess"_ de la escuela sea amiga de mi hermano y ahora este en mi casa.- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se sentaba en el sillón más grande. Carrie estaba aturdida, ¿cómo ella sabía todo eso? ¿A caso Danny le había contado sobre ella y su reputación en la escuela?

-¿No me recuerdas, cierto?- Ella negó confusa. -Vamos en la misma escuela, solo que yo voy en ultimo grado. Tal vez es por eso .- Dejó el plato de galletas en un costado del sofá y le indicó a Carrie que se sentara a su lado. Carrie no recordaba ver a esta chica en la escuela ni en ningún otro lugar. Todo era demasiado confuso. Se sentó a su lado, no le apetecía hablar y además no era muy buena estableciendo conversaciones.

-Así que…- Empezó a hablar la hermana de Danny después de un par de minutos. -¿Te gusta mi hermano?- Esta vez no tenía nada que escupir, pero Carrie se llevó la misma sorpresa que hace un momento.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que...- Pero dejo la frase sin terminar. No podía responder esa pregunta, ni siquiera se la había planteado antes. ¿Le gustaba Danny o sólo le agradaba?

-¿Entonces?-

-No.- Dijo después de un momento.- No me gusta, solo es un amigo para mi.- Contesto no tan segura en sus palabras. La pelirroja sabía que no era cierto, esta chica sentía algo por su hermano, pero sabía que no era de fiar. Los rumores en la escuela sobre ella eran realmente malos y su apariencia no hacía nada más que afirmar que eran ciertos. A un que si trataba de hablar con ella y ayudarla con lo que le sucedía podría hacer que cambie su reputación y su vida. Que tan equivocada estaba, nadie podría sacar a Carrie de su problema, excepto nadie más que ella misma.

-Si tú lo dices.- Carrie volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido. –No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, me llamo Jasmine Fenton, Jazz para los amigos.- Dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano hacia Carrie.

-Un placer.- Sabia ya no tenía que presentarse, solamente estrecho la mano con Jazz en forma de saludo devolviéndole la misma sonrisa.

Los señores Fenton y Danny habían regresado a la sala aun discutiendo donde se quedaría Carrie.

-Podría dormir con Jazz, pero tal vez no se lleven bien.- Dijo la mujer.

-Entonces que duerma en mi habitación, yo puedo quedarme en el sofá.- Sugirió Danny. Carrie se había perdido de algo. Si hablaban de donde dormiría, ¿significaba que le habían dejado pasar la noche en su casa?

-¿Quién dormirá dónde?- Inquirió con timidez.

-¡Tú!- Exclamó la madre de Danny.

-Entonces, ¿no tienen ningún problema con que me quede aquí?- Preguntó, sorprendida.

-Para nada, si eres amiga de Danny siempre serás recibida.- Le respondió la mujer guiñándole un ojo.

Carrie miró a Danny, pero él estaba sonrojado completamente y miraba por la ventana para pasar la vergüenza.

Diez minutos después, Carrie subía las escaleras con Danny al frente. Ella se imaginaba en que habitación dormiría el pelinegro, pero esperaba que un milagro no confirmara sus sospechas.

Respiró aliviada cuando Danny abrió una puerta y le señaló que ese era su cuarto. Era donde antes dormían los padres de Richard, eso podía soportarlo.

El lugar estaba desordenado, muy desordenado. La cama no estaba hecha, había cuadernos desparramados sobre ella, ropa sucia por todo el suelo y unas cuantas revistas semicultas debajo de la cama.

-¿No me digas que ves pornografía, Danny?- Él se sonrojó y se apresuró en sacar las revistas de allí y ocultarlas detrás suyo.

-No pienses mal, sólo son revistas- Le dijo él.

-¿Y por qué las ocultas?- Danny vaciló un poco al responder, no tenía ni una excusa.

-No son tus asuntos.- Terminó por decirle. Sin embargo, Carrie no se daría por vencida.

Dejó su bolso a un lado de la cama y examinó las cosas que había en el escritorio, Danny bajó la guardia y en cuanto él se distrajo, ella le quitó las revistas de las manos.

Miró la portada antes de que Danny pudiera quitárselas de nuevo y quedó petrificada.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamó.

-¡No digas nada! -le dijo él.

-Enserio, ¿Cómo puedes ver eso?- Danny estaba de todos los colores, no podía creer que haya dejado las revistas a la vista.

Esperó a que Carrie terminara de reír, lo que llevó unos cuantos minutos.

-Si sigues, déjame decirte que puedes hacerlo en la calle.- Le amenazó. Ella se detuvo y se quedó quieta, reprimiendo la risa tras sus manos.

-Ya, no seas exagerado.-

-¿Exagerado? Eres tú la que se ríe como loca.- Carrie endureció la mirada. No le gustaba que le dijeran así. La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro y se sentó en la cama para que Danny no viera que se había enojado ante ese comentario.

-Está bien, ya entendí. No me reiré.- Dijo en un tono frío.

-Bien. Acomódate como quieras, yo estaré abajo si necesitas algo. La habitación de al lado es de mi hermana, te recomiendo que no pases por allí. La que está al frente es la de mis padres, será mejor que tampoco te pases por ahí.- Se detuvo un momento para pensar y continuó hablando. -Por cierto, ¿Mi hermana y tú hablaron de algo?-

-¿Qué le dijiste tú para que ella creyera que yo soy tu novia?- Le espetó Carrie.

Danny se mordió la lengua, era demasiado embarazoso para soportarlo. -Nada.-

-Bien, Señor Nada. Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí, supongo que es una suerte que me hayas hablado ese día en que no me dejabas pasar, de lo contrario estaría durmiendo en la calle en estos momentos.- Bajó la mirada, no le gustaba ver a las personas cuando sacaba su lado amable.

-En realidad, tú me hablaste primero, no yo.- Carrie levantó la mirada, con la expresión en blanco.

-Te doy las gracias ¿y tú me corriges? Así no conseguirás que vaya contigo al baile, Fenton.-

-¿Estás considerando ir? -le preguntó esperanzado.

-Después de eso, no.-

Danny comenzó a protestar que era injusto de su parte, mientras que ella se hizo la sorda hasta que se aburrió y lo corrió a patadas con la excusa de que era muy tarde y que un sillón le esperaba para dormir abajo, cerrándole su propia puerta en las narices.

-No puedo creer que me trates así después de que te di alojamiento.- Exclamó dramáticamente desde el pasillo.

Escuchó el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió, Carrie salió de prisa y le besó la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Acto seguido, entró de nuevo a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Danny sonrió tontamente y murmuró:

-Supongo que con eso me basta.-


	6. Capítulo 6 Insomnio

**Capitulo 6**

 **Insomnio**

El reloj digital en el velador de Danny marcaba las dos de la mañana.

Carrie no había dormido nada.

La madre de Danny le había entregado una camiseta vieja de su hijo para que ella la ocupara de pijama. La prenda desprendía el olor de Danny y eso perturbaba su mente, no podía cerrar los ojos sin pensar que ahí dormía el pelinegro todos los días y antes Richard recorría cada habitación de esa casa. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro. En esos momentos su madre estaría con un extraño en su casa, infectando todo el lugar. Sentía nauseas cada vez que pensaba en eso, todas las semanas alguien distinto, no podía entender por qué su madre no se estabilizaba como su padre. Al menos sabía que él la seguía amando.

El tema del divorcio no había sido cosa fácil, sucedió un año antes del suicidio de Richard. Para Carrie fueron los golpes más fuertes que una persona pudiera recibir. Su madre había engañado a su padre, pero él la defendió diciendo que sólo estaba estresada. Su padre era demasiado bueno para estar con una mujer así, por lo que en cierta parte Carrie se alegraba que su padre no fuera testigo de lo que se había convertido su madre.

Dieron las dos y media y seguía sin sueño. Tentó a la suerte y salió de la habitación, quería recorrer los pasillos de la casa para dejar de temerle.

Carrie pensó que estaría silencioso, pero se escuchaba el sonido de un televisor encendido. Regresó al cuarto y se puso los pantalones, no correría el riesgo de encontrarse con alguien y que la viera sólo con una camiseta puesta.

Volvió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar, allí la televisión estaba encendida en un canal de películas. Danny estaba acostado en el sofá cubierto con una manta gris, tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía que tampoco podía dormir.

-¿Insomnio?- Danny se sobresaltó y cayó del sofá. Quedó con una pierna en el aire y la mitad de su cuerpo colgando. Se puso de pie e intentó cubrir su pijama con la manta.

-No, es que pasaban una de mis películas favoritas esta noche.- Se apresuró en decir. En la pantalla de la televisión se veía la famosa escena de Rose y Jack en el Titanic.

-¿En serio? Empiezo a creer que eres muy romántico Danny.-

Él se sentó en el sillón y le hizo un espacio a Carrie. Ella se acercó y se tiró en el sofá. Él la cubrió con un lado de la manta y ambos se recostaron en el respaldo para ver la película.

-No me gusta Titanic, Rose pudo esforzarse un poco más para que Jack sobreviviera.- Comentó ella. Danny la miró de soslayo, no se había percatado de que tenía el cabello corto.

-Te cortaste el pelo... te queda bien.- Dijo, cuando ella terminó de nombrar las cosas que odiaba de las películas románticas.

Carrie no se volteó a mirarlo ni a responderle, sólo se encogió de hombros y se tapó más con la manta a pesar de que debían haber unos cuantos grados de temperatura esa noche de verano.

Danny recordó, al ver eso, los cortes que Carrie tenía en los brazos. Se acercó más a ella, y por debajo de la manta tomó su mano.

-No te aproveches de la situación, Danny.- Le dijo ella, apartando la mano. Antes de que la alejara, Danny le agarró el brazo izquierdo. Carrie se quejó, los cortes aún le ardían.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Carrie? ¿Por qué te cortas?- Susurró Danny.

-Me haces daño, suéltame.-

-¡Tú te haces daño, nadie más que tú!- Exclamó él, quería hacer entrar en razón a Carrie.

-Cállate, deja de ser un entrometido.-

-¿Entrometido? No soy yo el que está pasando la noche en una casa ajena.- Danny se estaba exasperando, era la primera vez que le sucedía con Carrie y no era agradable tener ese impulso de agarrarla por los hombros y sacudirla hasta que dejara de decir tonterías.

-Esta no es tu casa.- susurró ella. Entonces, Danny vio algo que le sorprendió: ella lloraba.

De inmediato todo el enojo se esfumó y sintió pena por ella. Por supuesto que ante los ojos de Carrie esa no era su casa, sino la de su amigo y debía ser doloroso discutir en medio de la noche con todos los recuerdos flotando en el aire.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.- El la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Me corto porque he sufrido tanto que necesitaba saber si aún sentía algo, y créeme, esto duele.- Respondió ella, alejándose de él y apuntando sus muñecas, mientras soltaba una risa débil. Danny la volvió a acercar a él y esta vez ella se dejó hacer, de pronto el sueño que no había tenido le cubrió los ojos. Sólo quería dormir en los brazos de Danny y espantar las cosas malas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

 ** _Alguien gritaba en su oído, era un sonido tan horrible que le atravesaba el corazón._**

 ** _Miró a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie a su lado. El grito llegaba desde lejos y debía estar desgarrándole la garganta a la persona que gritaba._**

 ** _Todo estaba oscuro a excepción de un camino de luz blanca. Carrie lo recorrió y cuando llegó al final vio un jardín con flores secas, malezas esparcidas por el césped y un árbol retorcido y arrugado. Los gritos se habían intensificado y era casi imposible soportarlos. El árbol era iluminado por la misma luz del camino y cuando Carrie alzó la vista... el cuerpo de Richard colgaba de una soga atada a la rama más alta del árbol. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuello morado, donde estaba atado el resto de la soga. Se balanceaba como un juguete inservible y roto._**

 ** _Carrie quiso gritar, pero no podía, la voz no le salía. Se dio cuenta de que no era necesario, los gritos ya estaban en el aire y ahora comprendía porque cada vez eran más insoportables._**

 ** _-No me mires. Por favor, Car, sólo no me mires...- Reconoció la voz de Richard. Se dio media vuelta y lo vio a su lado, pálido y distante, como su cadáver dentro del ataúd en su velorio._**

 ** _-Richard...- Susurró ella._**

Despertó de un salto y se cayó del sofá llevándose a Danny junto a ella. Él estaba sobre Carrie, medio dormido y balbuceando insultos.

-¿Quién se atreve a despertarme?-

-Danny, no me dejas respirar- Le dijo ella, aplastada por él. Danny se levantó y vio a su alrededor, aún era de noche y tenía sueño.

-¿Por qué estábamos en el suelo? -inquirió él. Carrie se puso de pie y le dedicó una mirada sarcástica.

-Porque tuvimos una noche salvaje y el sofá nos quedó pequeño.- Danny abrió la boca, sorprendido. Eso no podía ser verdad, él no se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima. -¡Es broma!- Exclamó ella al notar que él se lo estaba creyendo. -Eres tan ingenuo.-

Danny no salía del asombro todavía, así que se sentó y se frotó la mandíbula con las manos. A veces el sentido del humor de Carrie era algo cruel y difícil de captar, uno nunca sabía si estaba bromeando o decía la verdad, su voz siempre sonaba aburrida e irritada y el tono amenazante nunca se iba.

Ella se sentó también, pero tomando distancia de él. Algo no andaba bien, no tenía esas pesadillas desde hace dos años y para peor, se sentía protegida al lado de Danny.

-Carrie, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Dijo de pronto el pelinegro.

-Ya la estás haciendo.- Respondió ella. Él puso rodó los ojos, pero se calmó. Supuso que eso era un sí.

-¿Cuál era el favor que ibas a pedirme el otro día?- Ella lo miró, como analizando si contarle o no.

-Quería pedirte prestado un suéter para esconder los cortes de la vista de mi madre. Pero no fue necesario, ese día ni siquiera la vi, a pesar de que estaba en casa.- Carrie sonrió falsamente, como si su comentario le hiciera gracia. Danny tomaba notas mentales, la relación con su madre no era buena y por alguna razón Carrie dejó que todo el mundo viera sus cortes, aunque intentó ocultarlos de su mamá.

-Pero, ¿por qué te cortas? No lo puedo entender.- Insistió el.

-Ya te lo dije...-

-No mientas.- Le interrumpió. Carrie lo observó detenidamente, Danny había adquirido un tono autoritario de un momento a otro, eso a Carrie le gustó. No quería conversar con alguien demasiado sensible y tolerante, necesitaba hablar con una persona que no se compadeciera de ella y que pensara en frío a la hora de dar consejos, aunque tenía claro que esta nueva faceta de Danny duraría sólo unos minutos, ya que había comprobado que él no era esa clase de chicos.

-De acuerdo, no te mentiré...- Susurró. -Sin embargo, el problema está, en que no sé por qué tengo que contarte todo.- Replicó.

-No seas bipolar, Carrie. Sólo dime que te cortas porque tu amigo lo hacía y ya.- Le espetó Danny. Ella quedó helada, _¿cómo sabía sobre eso...?_

-¡Lo sabía, no eres más que un idiota como todos los demás!- Gritó ella. Danny reaccionó y se dio cuenta del error que cometió, a pesar de que era demasiado tarde para tragarse las palabras.

Carrie se paró y corrió escaleras arribas, entró a la habitación de Danny y guardó sus cosas en su mochila.

Se quitó la camiseta del que creyó podría ser su amigo y se puso la suya. Después, bajó con la misma velocidad y abrió la puerta para irse ante la mirada asustada del pelinegro.

-¿Qué haces? No puedes irte, no tienes donde ir.- Exclamo Danny, tratando de retenerla y evitar que cometiera una locura.

-Prefiero dormir en la calle.- Y dando un portazo que azotó el umbral de la puerta, se marchó.

No podía creerlo, pensó que Danny era diferente. Pero estaba equivocada, era igual a los otros entrometidos de la escuela. Cuando Richard murió, todos se le acercaron con buenas acciones y dispuestos a consolarla, mas era una sucia trampa para saber de primera fuente los motivos por los cuales Richard se suicidó. Pero como Carrie no los sabía, la abandonaron de inmediato.

Seguro se habían puesto de acuerdo para ver si tenían suerte esta vez, se organizaron e hicieron que alguien agradable se le acercara para sacar información. No había otra explicación.

 _"O tal vez se preocupa demasiado por ti."_ Escuchó que le decía esa parte irracional de su cabeza.

La calló pensando en las opciones que ahora le quedaban, caminando sola en la calle a mitad de la noche.

Buscó su celular para ver la hora, pero no lo encontró. Debió dejarlo en la habitación de Danny, maldijo para sus adentros. Las cosas no iban bien. Nunca iban bien para ella.

Se devolvió hasta su casa y recordó que no llevaba las llaves. Tampoco era una buena idea interrumpir a su madre en lo que estuviera haciendo con su invitado.

Decidió entrar por la ventana de la cocina, se adentró al patio trasero y buscó la que debería ser la ventana entreabierta que su madre siempre dejaba así en caso de emergencias. Carrie admitió que al menos su madre había hecho algo bien.

Cuando la encontró, la abrió por completo y trepó hasta entrar. No había olor a velas aromáticas ni a nada raro, pero sí se oía la estridente música de lo que parecía ser unos de sus CD. Lo reconoció enseguida, era una canción de **_Bring me the horizont_**.

Perpleja, subió las escaleras para saber de qué se trataba todo aquello. Su madre tenía prohibido tocar sus cosas y el que sacara uno de sus CD la enfureció.

Entró sin avisar en el cuarto de su madre, pero no había nadie allí. La música provenía de su habitación y Carrie temió lo peor.

Las piernas le temblaron cuando giró el pomo de la puerta, la música era más fuerte allí. De repente, recordó la pesadilla que tuvo: Richard le decía que no mirara y se escuchaban gritos por todas partes.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la más horrible escena que una hija pudiera imaginar. La música eran los gritos, la imagen de Richard colgando del árbol era su madre acostándose con un desconocido en su cuarto.

Sintió nauseas, verdaderas nauseas.

Escapó antes de que notaran su presencia, regañándose y diciéndose a sí misma que estaba mejor en la casa de Danny. Pero tampoco podía volver allí, él era un idiota y no valía la pena relacionarse con una persona así.

Salió de la casa y corrió hasta perder la conciencia y dejar que sus pies le guiaran. Quería morir, no podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

Se detuvo cuando el aire le comenzó a faltar y un dolor punzante le atravesó el abdomen, miró a su alrededor, estaba en el parque en el que solía jugar y conversar con Richard.

La ciudad estaba llena de recuerdos al igual que esa casa, había pasado toda su vida de aquí para allá junto a Richard. Todos le querían, él era amable, respetuoso y a la vez responsable, era el hijo perfecto que todo padre añoraba. Por eso, muchos amigos de la familia de él no supieron cómo consolar a sus padres después de su perdida.

Carrie tampoco supo, ella no había vuelto a colocar un pie en esa casa hasta esa noche, y las cosas resultaron fatídicas.

 _"Soy un desastre."_ Pensó con amargura.

-En realidad, no tanto...-


	7. Capítulo 7 Voz

**Capitulo 7**

 **Voz**

-¿Quién anda allí?- Preguntó Carrie, con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad alarmante. Había escuchado a alguien, estaba segura.

Aunque era imposible porque cuando se volteó para ver quien le había hablado, se encontró con la soledad que inundaba al parque a esas horas.

Habría jurado que escuchó una voz que le respondió. Sin embargo, lo más raro fueron las palabras que oyó.

 ** _"En realidad, no tanto..."_**

Fue como si comentara sobre lo que ella pensó y eso era imposible.

 _"Me estoy volviendo loca."_ Se dijo a sí misma, en un intento por controlarse.

Nadie respondió. Sólo había sido su imaginación.

Suspiró cansada y se preguntó dónde dormiría. La calle no era segura, podían asaltarla o incluso hacerle algo peor.

Decidió quedarse despierta hasta que el sol saliera para regresar a su casa, su madre salía a trabajar a las nueve. No tenía pensado ir a la escuela, tenía muchas cosas que hacer sin mencionar que no quería ver a Danny o a alguno de sus amigos.

Primero, quitaría las sábanas en la que se revolcó su madre con ese extraño, las juntaría con el CD que pusieron y lo quemaría todo en el jardín. Borraría toda evidencia y recuerdo de esta noche. Segundo, se refugiaría todo el día en el cementerio. Y por último, en la tarde reprimiría todos los deseos suicidas que volaban por su mente. Porque no era la primera vez que se le ocurría hacer lo mismo que Richard para evadir los problemas, la diferencia que estaba en entre ellos, Richard siempre la consideró la más fuerte, y no iba a arruinar la imagen que su amigo había formado. No lo decepcionaría.

-De eso estoy seguro...-

Carrie gritó. La voz era de verdad, no la había imaginado.

La escuchó fuerte y clara, como si alguien estuviera a su lado y mantuviera una conversación con ella. Se dijo que no era buena idea seguir allí, tal vez hubiera alguien escondido o fuera algún borracho gastándole una broma.

Caminó unas cuadras más y encontró una cabina telefónica. Revisó los bolsillos de su mochila y encontró unas monedas que le servirían. Se sentía a gusto caminando sola, era como si nadie más existiera salvo ella. Entró a la cabina y la pequeña pantalla del teléfono que marcaba los minutos de la llamada daba la hora. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada.

Carrie pensó que sería imprudente llamar a esa hora, pero de todas formas se arriesgó.

Echó las monedas y esperó. Después de unos segundos escuchando el pitido del teléfono, contestaron.

-¿Quién es?- Escuchó al otro lado de la línea. La voz de su padre sonaba dormida y cansada.

-Soy Carrie.-

-Cariño, ¿qué haces llamando a esta hora? Deberías estar durmiendo.-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero me sentía sola y me dieron ganas de hablar contigo.- Con la única persona que Carrie era dulce y utilizaba un tono de voz agradable era con su padre.

-Bueno, de qué me quieres hablar.-

-¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarme? -Carrie prefirió abarcar un tema más trivial, no quería preocupar a su padre diciéndole que lo llamaba desde un teléfono público porque su madre no la dejaba entrar a la casa.

-El próximo mes.- Le contesto él.

-¿Y cuándo podré irme a vivir contigo?- Cada vez que hablaba con él, le hacía esa pregunta.

-Cuando cumplas 18, no sé por qué sigues cuestionándote lo mismo -Carrie sonrió al lado del teléfono.

Cuando fuera mayor de edad, se marcharía a Richmond a vivir con su padre y a estudiar arquitectura en alguna universidad. No volvería a ver a su madre nunca más. Ni en su cumpleaños, ni en Navidad, ni siquiera en año nuevo. Nunca.

-Te quiero, papá. Será mejor, que cuelgue. Me iré a dormir.

-Yo también te quiero, hija...- Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, la máquina anunció que se habían agotado los minutos. Carrie cortó y salió de la cabina, daría algunas vueltas por la ciudad hasta que amaneciera.

Danny no supo cómo explicarles a sus padres que Carrie se había marchado por su culpa. Les mintió diciendo que se había levantado temprano para ir a cambiarse de ropa a su casa. Costó mucho convencerlos, la noche anterior les dijo que ella no podía ir a su casa porque se habían metido unos animales y el exterminador se tardaría demasiado en eliminarlos. Las mentiras no eran lo suyo.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, fue directo a encontrarse con sus amigos para contarles lo sucedido.

Los divisó conversando amenamente en el patio, sentados sobre unas bancas cerca de la cancha de fútbol.

-¡Danny!- Gritó Tucker en cuanto lo vio. Camino hacia ellos pero a la vez buscando a Carrie con la mirada.

-¿A quién buscas?- Preguntó la chica de ojos morados una vez que había llegado con ellos. Al ver que no parecía hacerle caso, toco su hombro llamando su atención.

-Es Carrie.- Respondió soltando un suspiro, no la veía por ninguna parte.

Los tres fueron a sentarse a un lugar más privado. Sabían que si alguien los oía, los rumores no se harían esperar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te sucede con Carrie esta vez?- Sam se acomodó al lado de Danny y lo miró para darle a entender que tenía toda su atención en él.

-Anoche fue a mi casa y se quedó a dormir.- Sam abrió los ojos, Tucker dejo de distraerse, todos se habían quedado callados. Danny no dijo nada más, y como los nervios y la curiosidad ya habían picado a sus amigos, no tardaron en protestar para que siguiera contando

-Entonces se enojó y se fue como a las dos de la mañana.-

-¿No hicieron nada?- preguntó Tucker, con un deje de perversión en su voz. Danny le dedicó una mirada inocente y le revolvió el cabello.

-Por supuesto que no.- Respondió Danny.

-¿Por qué se enojó?- Inquirió Tucker. Danny había notado que cada vez que hablaban de Carrie, su amiga se ponía serio y dejaba de bromear, se interesaba tanto por Carrie como él y eso le hacía sentir un ligero malestar que provocaba que las manos le sudaran y que un enojo injustificado se acrecentara contra su mejor amigo.

Celos.

-No lo sé.- Mintió. No quería que Tucker se enterara de lo había sucedido.

-Entonces, ve a buscarla.- dijo Sam de repente. Todos se giraron a mirarla y ella les sonrió para acabar con la tensión que se había formado.

-No, estaba muy enfadada y temo que no me quiere ver ni en pintura.-

-No te amargues, Fenton. Si quieres voy yo a conversar con ella.- Se ofreció Tucker.

Danny reaccionó enseguida y se puso de pie.

-No, no lo hagas.- S u voz había cambiado, de un momento a otro ya no era dulce y abatida, sino crispada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Danny?- Sam estaba tan sorprendido como Tucker.

Este último sonrió al saber que estaba pasando. Lo abrazó por los hombros a un sonriendo. –No me gusta Carrie, Danny.- le dijo Tucker, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro. -Además, yo tengo el ojo puesto en otra persona.-

Eso tranquilizó a Danny, pero aun sin entender quien le gustaba su amigo.

-Lo que pasa es que yo vi como quedó Carrie después de que su amigo murió, también me preocupa. La conozco desde que llegó a la escuela al lado de Richard.-

Una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Danny.

Ahora sabía cómo se llamaba el amigo de Carrie, si tenía suerte, habría alguna fotografía y su expediente en los archivos de la escuela. Si lo conseguía, podría ayudarla.

-¿Cuál es el apellido de Richard?- Le preguntó Danny a Tucker cuando entraban a la clase de geografía. Sam se había ido a su respectiva clase en cuanto sonó el timbre.

Geografía era la única asignatura que compartía con Tucker, una suerte ya que lo más seguro era que él ahora sabía que Danny estaba interesado en Carrie, lo molestaría toda la hora.

-Galón.- Le contestó.

Danny asintió y miró al fondo del salón para ver a Carrie. Pero ella no estaba. Se comenzó a preocupar más de lo debido.

Tucker se sentó al lado de la ventana y Danny lo acompañó. El maestro llegó y comenzó a hablar sobre una presentación acerca de la segunda guerra mundial que tenían que organizar para la próxima clase.

Carrie no llegó y él tenía la sospecha de que eso no era bueno.

Cuando estaba sacando su cuaderno para tomar apuntes, vio una bolsa al fondo de su mochila. Estaba aplastada por sus cosas, la abrió y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era la hamburguesa que le había guardado el otro día a Carrie, cuando su jugó se derramó y ella se escapó con la excusa de ir al baño.

Ahora sabía porque no quiso quitarse el suéter y porque estaba tan rígida cuando le presentó a sus amigos, Carrie no hablaba con muchas personas a menos que sea para insultarlas o pelearse con ellas.

Ese día se sentía lejano, a pesar de que habían pasado unos cuantos. Había tardado unos tres días para darse cuenta de que siempre se sintió interesado por Carrie, pero que no sabía nada sobre ella.

-Tucker, necesito que me ayudes a buscar información sobre Richard.- Le susurró Danny mientras escribía lo que el profesor dictaba. El morocho asintió con la cabeza y rasgó un pedazo de papel de la parte de atrás de su cuaderno, escribió algo allí, lo hizo bolita y se lo lanzó a Danny.

-Me tienes al lado, no es necesario...- Pero el pelinegro no alcanzó a terminar de hablar, Tucker le golpeó la mano, insistiendo en que leyera el papel.

Lo abrió y con letra apresurada decía: _"Cuenta conmigo, aunque la mayoría de las cosas me las puedes preguntar después, se algunos datos que te pueden interesar."_

Danny volteó el papel y escribió:

 _"Esta bien, digámosle a Sam."_

Se lo lanzó a Tucker y cuando él lo leyó levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Tenía planeado comenzar esa misma tarde, después de clases, la investigación.

Carrie veía arder sus cosas con indiferencia.

Consideraba que estaba sufriendo bastante en esos últimos días, exactamente desde conoció a Danny. _¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?_ Era frustrante tener su mirada en la cabeza.

-Te enamoraste, ¿es eso?-

Carrie dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

Era esa voz otra vez.

Era como un susurro, silbante y espectral que le helaba la sangre. Se estaba volviendo loca.

Entonces una idea se le cruzó por la mente:

 _¿Y si Richard comenzó a escuchar voces y eso hizo que él se suicidara?_ Después de todo, Carrie estaba haciendo lo mismo que él. Se creó una mala reputación, se cortaba los brazos, su vida estaba arruinada...

-¡No!- Gritó esa voz.

Carrie corrió y se encerró en su casa, dejó la fogata encendida en el jardín y el humo gris se elevó hacia el cielo como las nubes de una tormenta.

-No estás loca.- Dijo nuevamente la voz.

-¡Cállate!- Exclamó Carrie, escondiéndose en un rincón, encogida en posición fetal. Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, quería desaparecer a esa voz. Desde la noche anterior oía respuestas acerca de sus pensamientos, era aterrador darse cuenta como de a poco la locura se la llevaba por otro camino.

Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que su corazón se normalizó y bombeó sangre con regularidad, aún podía oír los latidos detrás de sus orejas. Se puso de pie y se quitó el cabello que le tapaba los ojos, salió a apagar la fogata antes de que los vecinos se dieran cuenta e iniciaran a hacer preguntas incómodas.

Después, se fue a dar un baño y se refregó el cabello con agresividad. El estúpido de Dash se las iba a pagar.

Se vistió con un jeans y una camiseta negra, sacó algo de dinero de su madre y caminó hasta la parada de autobús para ir al cementerio.

Algunas personas la miraron, se decían que esa chica debería estar en la escuela y no vagando por la ciudad. Carrie ya estaba acostumbrada a los prejuicios de la gente, mantuvo la frente en alto y los miró con superioridad.

Se sentía vacía, como si fuera un títere que era guiada por un amo, como si no tuviera control de nada.

Una tristeza la invadió, parecida a la melancolía. Aunque lo más extraño, era que no la sentía suya, como si ese sentimiento estuviera a su lado.

Compró unas cuantas flores y entró de la misma forma que ayer al cementerio. La paz que siempre sentía al estar allí había desaparecido, por alguna razón era como una desconocida ajena a su entorno.

 _"¿Qué me está sucediendo?"_ Se preguntó.

El cementerio no estaba tan vacío, una pareja de ancianos conversaba a cinco lápidas de la de Richard, una mujer arreglaba unos girasoles gigantes en la tumba de su hija y unos cuantos jardineros limpiaban y podaban el césped.

-Richard, creo que tendré que ir a un psiquiatra. Escucho voces...- Dijo Carrie cuando se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda contra la lápida. Esa tristeza no se esfumaba. -Más encima, Danny, el chico del que te hable ayer, resultó ser un idiota. Eso me pasa por confiar en las personas equivocadas.- Carrie siguió hablando, pero no se dio cuenta de que la pareja de ancianos se acercaba hacia ella con paso lento y calmado.

Ella alzó la vista cuando ellos le taparon el sol, los ancianos le sonrieron con un ramo de flores en las manos.

-¿A quién vienen a ver?- Le preguntó la anciana. El plural hizo dudar un poco a Carrie.

Ella no era de platicar con desconocidos, pero ellos se veían inofensivos, además, había guardias a la entrada.

-A un amigo.- Le respondió Carrie alzando una ceja.

-Es muy triste perder a un amigo tan temprano, ¿a qué sí chico?- Dijo el anciano.

Carrie los miró por un momento, _¿le había llamado chico?_

-Es un dolor indescriptible.- Dijo alguien.

 _"¡Es la voz!"_ Pensó horrorizada.

Carrie se puso de pie en un salto y se colocó al lado de la anciana, asustada.

Pero casi se desmayó al ver a quien había llamado **_"chico"_** el anciano, allí sentado contra la lápida cerca de donde estuvo Carrie.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- Exclamó ella.


	8. Capitulo 8 Detectives

**Capítulo 8**

 **Detectives**

 ** _"Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas"_**

 ** _Francis Bacon_**

-Tucker, por ahí no.- Le dijo Sam al afroamericano en voz baja, intentando que no los descubrieran. El plan para investigar cosas relacionadas sobre Richard no estaba funcionando, Danny se había tomado demasiado en serio el papel de detective y Tucker estaba tan distraído que chocaba contra cualquier casillero que se interpusiera en su camino. Danny comenzó a pensar que hubiese sido mejor hacerlo solo.

Tucker estaba entrando a la enfermería, medio agachado, pegado a la pared con los brazos extendidos, como si el peligro acechara en cualquier instante.

-Que por ahí no es, Tucker.- Volvió a decir Sam. Sería más difícil de lo que se imaginó.

Habían entrado en la dirección, aprovechando que era la salida. La secretaria estaba detrás de su escritorio hablando por teléfono, pero regañó con la mirada a Tucker para que cerrara la puerta de la enfermería.

-Ptss…-le dijo Danny al afroamericano. Él se acercó al pelinegro con una caminata peculiar que hacía la ilusión de ser casual, en la mente de Tucker, porque ante los demás parecía a punto de hacerse en los pantalones.

-¿Qué sucede, Fenton?- Preguntó con una voz más profunda. Danny se golpeó la frente contra la pared, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido llevarlos?

-Tucker, me haces querer matarte.- Le susurró Sam, irritada y agotada.

-Solamente estoy haciendo mi trabajo.-

 _-"Tu trabajo."_ \- Repitió Sam. –Solo harás que nos atrapen.-

-Bueno tú no estás haciendo lo mejor posible para cubrirte. Y será mejor que te calles si no quieres que nos escuchen.- Dijo el con voz molesta.

Danny lo miró unos segundos y volvió a golpearse contra la pared. Estos dos no dejarían de discutir por un largo tiempo. Hecho una mirada hacia donde estaba la secretaria, y esta estaba levantándose para irse de allí. Se giró de nuevo hacia ellos tratando de llamar su atención.

-Chicos la secretaria se está yendo.- Dijo en voz baja para que no los atraparan. Pero sus amigos habían ignorado su comentario.

-¿Y quién se supone que te puso a cargo?- Espeto Tucker a Sam.

-Nadie esta cargo aquí Tucker. Solo tomaremos un par de papeles, no estamos en una verdadera misión.- Le rectificó ella.

-Chicos.- Volvió a llamar su atención siendo totalmente ignorado.

-¿Crees que tomar unos papeles de identificación de un alumno ya muerto no es importante? Podrían corrernos de la escuela si nos descubren.-

-Chicos.- Volvió a llamar Danny.

-Solo digo que dejes de hacer estupideces si no quieres que nos atrapen.-

-¡Chicos!- Grito esta vez el azabache al borde de la desesperación.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron ambos del mismo modo.

-Podrían dejar de gritarse el uno al otro y comportarse. La secretaria se acaba de ir. Sera mejor que nos demos prisa.- Les reprendió con un tono autoritario. La gótica y el afroamericano miraron hacia el escritorio viendo que ya no había nadie allí.

Danny comenzó a sentirse nervioso, conocería un poco del pasado de Carrie en unos minutos. Ya estaba atrapado, era imposible no preocuparse por esa chica. Él sabía que tenía un problema, no era la primera vez que le sucedía: hace dos años, se enamoró de una chica llamada Estrella. Fueron necesarios cinco minutos para caer rendido a sus pies. Se sometió a todos sus deseos, a todos sus caprichos, pero nunca llegaron a ser novios ya que ella sólo lo veía como un amigo más. Eso le había dolido, pero lamentablemente era la cuarta vez que le sucedía en la vida. Tendía a ser víctima del amor a primera vista, y siempre con muchachas no correspondidas. Danny tenía claro que no debía encapricharse demasiado con Carrie, pero era un poco tarde para auto aconsejarse, quisiera o no en cualquier momento acabaría confesándosele y arruinaría todo.

Sólo esperaba que ella no lo lanzara desde el décimo piso de un edificio para estrellar su rostro contra la calle.

-Fenton, es aquí.- Señaló Tucker. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta con una ventanilla de cristal en la cual decía con letras azules **"Archivos"**.

Danny respiró hondo y giró el pomo.

Adentro había tres estantes llenos de archivadores clasificados por año y grado, y al fondo de la habitación, una vieja computadora.

-Deberías comenzar en la computadora, mientras nosotros buscamos en los archivadores.-sugirió Sam. Los chicos asintieron y se dispusieron a trabajar.

No sabían cuánto tardaría, sólo esperaban que la secretaria se demorara lo suficiente como para salir antes de que regresara.

Danny encendió el aparato y esperó unos segundos a que iniciara la sesión. Pero se encontró con un problema, necesitaba una contraseña.

-Chicos, me pide contraseña.- Les dijo.

-Prueba con 1234, los maestros siempre ponen contraseñas ridículas.- Sugirió Sam. El pelinegro pensó que era una estupidez, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Y para su asombro, funcionó.

Allí, buscó en los documentos a Richard y no tardó en encontrarlo.

Eran sus datos básicos, como el nombre de sus padres, dirección, teléfono, etc. No era lo más útil del mundo, pero servía más que la información que le proporcionó Tucker y Sam, quienes le habían dicho todo lo que ellos sabían.

-Danny, encontré su archivo médico.- Gritó Sam. Danny se acercó hasta ella y leyó el papel:

 ** _Físicamente: no tiene alergias, no ha sido operado, no padece ninguna enfermedad grave a largo plazo._**

 ** _Psicológicamente: Inestable._**

-Inestable, pero no mencionan nada más.- Murmuró Danny.

-Tal vez lo tienen allí.- Tucker señaló la computadora y Danny corrió a sentarse en la silla para buscar a que se referían con inestable.

Estuvieron alrededor de diez minutos buscando. La tensión los tenía al límite, se sobresaltaban al más mínimo ruido que hubiera en el pasillo y estaban pendientes por si la secretaria volvía.

-¡Encontré algo!- Exclamó Danny. Era el expediente médico de Richard más detallado.

Danny comenzó a leer y quedó helado al saber la verdad.

-Richard de verdad estaba mal.- Susurró.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la computadora se apagó. Las luces se apagaron y quedaron a oscuras.

-Tucker, ¿qué hiciste?- Reclamó Sam.

-Yo no hice nada.- Se defendió el rubio. Danny lo hizo callar, había escuchado algo.

-Lar...-

Era un sonido silbante, lejano y terrorífico. Los tres se abrazaron con el miedo en sus rostros y de la nada, la pantalla del computador se encendió y mostró la foto de Richard que tenían en los archivos.

-Largo...- Volvió a decir la voz.

-Creo que me hice en los pantalones.- Susurró Tucker.

-¡LARGO!- Esta vez fue un grito, Danny, Sam y Tucker salieron corriendo de la habitación, dejando atrás al computador que hacía explosión.

(...)

Carrie estuvo todo el día sentada en el cementerio. No comió ni bebió agua, ni siquiera se levantó para ir al baño.

Estaba segura, cuando la pareja de ancianos estuvo allí, que Richard estaba recostado contra su lápida. Era él.

Y si lo había visto ahí, no se movería hasta que apareciera de nuevo.

Carrie sabía que corría el riesgo de estar viendo alucinaciones, tal vez era una señal de que se estaba volviendo loca, pero no le importaba con tal de ver una vez más el rostro de la persona por la que tanto sufrió.

-Richard, por favor...- Decía en voz alta.

Dieron las seis de la tarde y no sucedió nada.

Comenzó a llorar.

Podía mostrar indiferencia, usar esa máscara para que los demás no descubrieran sus sentimientos, pero era débil. Sólo aparentaba ser fuerte, aunque en el fondo era tan frágil como un cristal.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.- Escuchó de pronto. Se limpió las lágrimas y miró a todos lados, desesperada. -Atrás tuyo, Car.-

Lentamente, giró su cuerpo y tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar.

No salía de la emoción y la sorpresa cuando alzó el brazo e intentó tocarlo, quería de saber si era real o sólo un sucio juego que le deparaba su mente. Pero Richard se apartó y rechazó el contacto.

-Aún no.- Le dijo. -Ahora, límpiate esas lágrimas, odio verte llorar.-

Carrie le obedeció e intentó quedar lo más normal posible.

-Listo, así te ves mejor.-

Richard, era Richard. Actuaba con tanta naturalidad. Estaba tal cual lo recordaba, con su cabello rubio, sus intensos ojos azules, con su sonrisa. Era él.

-¡Por Dios, eres tú!- Exclamó ella, al borde del llanto nuevamente.

Richard sonrió y se sentó a su lado, no podía creerlo, era el momento más feliz de su vida.

-Puede que esto te duela un poco.- Susurró él. Carrie no comprendió y antes de poder pensar a que se refería, sintió una punzada en su pecho y comenzó a sentir mucho frío.

Pero miró a su lado y se dio cuenta que Richard la había abrazado por los hombros.

 _"Al menos sé que si siento eso, no lo estoy imaginando"_ Pensó.

-Tú no estás loca, ya te lo dije.- Le dijo Richard. Así que él podía saber sus pensamientos, lo que significaba que la voz que había estado escuchando desde la noche anterior era suya.

-¿Eres un fantasma?- Preguntó Carrie.

-Algo así.-

-¿Y por qué no te apareciste antes?- Espetó ella, separándose de él. En seguida sintió como la sangre circuló por sus venas y como el calor le volvía al cuerpo.

-Porque sólo hasta anoche regresaste a mi casa.-

Carrie lo perdonó, no podía enfadarse con él. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en como alargar el tiempo y hacer que Richard no se fuera nunca.

-Si eso sucediera, terminarías en un manicomio.- Dijo el rubio. Carrie asintió y se apoyó en su hombro, como en los viejos tiempos cuando platicaban sobre sus problemas. El frío se hizo presente de inmediato.

Aún estaba aturdida por la revelación que tenía a su lado, pero en cuanto despertara y se diera cuenta que esto realmente estaba sucediendo, las emociones la traicionarían y se pondría a gritar. De miedo jamás, sino de alegría.

-Pero no te irás, ¿cierto?-

-Jamás, a menos que tú ya no me quieras aquí.-

-Entonces estarás siempre a mi lado.- A pesar del dolor y que la respiración se le entrecortaba cada vez que hacía más contacto con Richard, lo abrazó. Podía soportar el frío unos minutos, pero la soledad no.

-Me alegra que no te asustes conmigo- Le dijo Richard en un susurro.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, soñé con este momento desde que te sui...-

-NO LO DIGAS.- Le interrumpió de manera brusca. Carrie llegó a saltar de la sorpresa.

Hubo un silencio que hizo maquinar la mente de Carrie a mil por hora: _¿Qué estaba haciendo? Todas las ideas contradictorias se le vinieron al mismo tiempo, Richard estaba muerto y ella conversaba con él amenamente sobre su tumba. ¿Qué tan loco era eso?_

-No pienses tan rápido, me revuelves la cabeza.- Le señaló Richard y se golpeó en la sien.

-Lo siento.-

Carrie ya no distinguía entre lo que era normal y lo que era extraño, porque de pronto el ataque de realidad la golpeó y se dijo que conversar con un fantasma no era algo común.

-Comprendo que estés tan confundida, tal vez si duermes un poco despejas tu mente.

Carrie le dio la razón y se levantó para irse a casa. Richard la imitó y se puso a su lado izquierdo, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba vivo.

-¿Los demás pueden verte?- Inquirió Carrie mientras caminaban hacía la salida, recordando a los ancianos.

-Sólo si yo quiero.-

-Perfecto, necesito que me hagas un favor- Le dijo ella, ideando un plan reprimido desde hace muchos años.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Quiero darle un gusto a tu ex novia.- Richard sonrió, esa era la Carrie que él conocía.

-Entonces haré que Paulina se muera del susto.-

* * *

 **Perdón por no actualizar en varios días...**

 **Creo que debo de dejar hacer promesas, todo se me olvida, así que dejare anotado que cada 2, 10, 15, 25, y 30 de cada mes actualizare alguna de mis dos historias.**

 **También me di cuenta que publique un capitulo de más, y me olvide de publicar el anterior, es por eso que resulta muy confuso en el capitulo 9.**

 **Olvide algo, una persona me pregunto porque no escribo en castellano si se supone que vivo en España... Bien, ¡Soy latina! Pero no les estoy mintiendo, me acabo de mudar hace casi un año y un no llevo muy bien con el acento. Así que les mando un abrazo a todos mis lectores latinos y también a aquellos que viven en España (no importa que sean muy pocos:( ).**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio demasiado. ¡Me hacéis taaan feliz!**


	9. Capitulo 9 ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

**Capítulo 9**

 **¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?**

-La cinco es la B, la seis la A y la siete la D.- Le decía Richard a Carrie.

Estaba en medio de un examen de Historia y no se le daba muy bien recordar fechas importantes dentro de la Historia Universal. Richard estaba viendo el examen de un chico listo de la clase y le decía las respuestas a ella.

Al principio Carrie se había negado, pero era una oportunidad única sin mencionar que Historia no era una de sus asignaturas favoritas.

-La segunda Guerra Mundial comenzó el primero de Septiembre de 1939.- Seguía diciéndole.

Ella lo escuchaba a medias, tenía mitad de su mente concentrada en el examen y la otra mitad clavada en Danny, quien estaba sentado al otro extremo del salón con la mirada en el reloj que había arriba de la pizarra.

Él ya había terminado de responder y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que sonara el timbre.

-Carrie, ¿me escuchaste?- Ella dio un pequeño salto sobre su asiento y miró a Richard. Él le había dicho que esas eran todas las respuestas y que ya podía entregar su examen. Carrie asintió y se levantó para dejar la hoja sobre el escritorio del profesor.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Richard entró de nuevo a su vida.

Ahora podía ir a la escuela junto con su mejor amigo y ya no le importaba tanto lo que pensaran lo demás. A excepción de Danny, que por más que intentaba de convencerse de que era un idiota como los otros, no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza.

Muchas veces Richard le preguntaba que tenía ese chico de especial, pero ella no era capaz de contestar.

-Deja de pensar en él, deberías pensar en algo más interesante.- Bufó Richard, sentándose sobre la mesa de Carrie. Le dedicó una mirada amarga al pelinegro y siguió hablando. -Tú misma lo has notado, no ha intentado hablar contigo en estas dos semanas; y tú creías que él era diferente.- Gruñó.

Carrie resopló y guardó silencio, de todas formas no podía hablar hasta que todos terminaran sus pruebas.

-Es que míralo, ¿de verdad te habías fijado en él? Puedes encontrar a alguien mejor en cinco minutos.- Richard ya la estaba irritando.

Amaba tenerlo de vuelta y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero durante esas dos semanas no había parado de criticar a Danny, cosa que en serio la estaba molestando.

 _"¿Te puedes callar aunque sean cinco minutos?"_

-Genial, ahora te enojas conmigo cuando la culpa la tiene él por entrometerse en tu vida.-Reclamó el rubio.

Se había equivocado. Danny y Richard no hubiesen sido grandes amigos jamás.

El timbre sonó y todos se pusieron de pie para irse a su clase siguiente.

Carrie observó cómo Danny ordenaba sus cosas, no podía apartar la mirada de él. De un momento a otro, Danny se volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Carrie, ella miró hacia otro lado y tomando sus cosas se apresuró en salir. Richard la siguió, ignorando la intensa mirada que Danny le dedicaba a ella.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Richard, mientras traspasaba a los estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo.

-Nada.- Dijo ella.

Los rumores acerca de Carrie y Danny juntos habían terminado al otro día después de que apareció Richard. Otra vez tenía a la escuela atemorizada y nadie se atrevía a mirarla por más de cinco segundos, a excepción de Dash que seguía gritándole insultos. Richard le había prometido vengarse en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-¡Carrie!- Escuchó de repente, cuando comenzó a cruzar el patio para llegar a su otra clase. Giró y vio a Tucker corriendo hacia ella. Por un momento había pensado que era él.

-¿Quién es?- Inquirió Richard, algo fastidiado. Odiaba compartir a Carrie.

 _-Un amigo.-_ Le dijo en sus pensamientos.

El morocho se detuvo con la respiración agitada en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, recordó de inmediato a Danny, cuando la persiguió para preguntarle si quería sentarse con él.

-¿Amigo?- Preguntó Richard. **_¿De dónde había salido este chico?_** Se preguntaba.

 _"Es un amigo de Danny"_

Ya lo había recordado y eso no le agrado para nada. La última vez tuvo que asustar a Danny y a sus amigos para que no siguieran investigando en sus archivos, estaba ese extraño chico entre ellos. Tendría que tomar medidas antes de que él le contara algo a Carrie. Puesto que suponía que él sabía algo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Tucker le sonrió y se acomodó el cuello de su playera.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-

-¡No!- Gritó Richard en vano, el moreno no lo podía escuchar.

-No, gracias. No está en mis planes asistir a ese tipo de cosas.- Le respondió ella. Richard suspiró aliviado.

-Vamos, no seas así. Sam y Danny ya consiguieron pareja, además Danny le pidió prestado el auto a su padre.-

-¿Danny irá?- Se atrevió a preguntar Carrie

-Sí... invitó a Valerie...- Tucker hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada.

Eso sorprendió a Carrie. Algo dentro de ella dolió, como si algo se quebrara y la hiciera sangrar. La invitaba y después iba con otra.

Igual no podía quejarse, ella lo rechazó... pero aun así seguía doliendo.

-Admito que es un golpe bajo, pero él no sabía nada.- Dijo el morocho. Ella no entendió de qué hablaba. ¿Acaso también leía sus pensamientos?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es que... yo quería invitar a Valerie, pero Danny se me adelantó. Nunca le dije que ella me gustaba, así que no puedo enojarme con él.- Carrie se mordió el labio. Tenía todo planeado para la noche del baile y Richard estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla, no podía cambiar de opinión en un instante. Pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Tucker, era una de las pocas personas que en verdad le agradaba.

-Bueno... esto... – Comenzó incómoda. Se frotó el cuello y miró hacia un lado, Richard estaba callado, esperando a que tomara una decisión. -Está bien, iré contigo.-

Tucker volvió a sonreír y la besó en la mejilla.

-La pasaremos genial, ya verás.- Le dijo antes de despedirse.

-¿Déjame ver si entendí? Le dices al chico que te atrae que no irás con él a al baile, pero sí aceptas la invitación de su amigo... ¿Qué te está pasando, Car?-

-Cállate, Richard.- Le regañó ella. Lo único malo de tener un amigo fantasma era que no la dejaba sola ni un minuto del día.

Su siguiente clase fue Física. Tuvo que ignorar las quejas de Richard toda la hora, según él esa asignatura no servía para nada. A Carrie le gustaba, así que no logró mucho.

-¿Qué harás con el plan para asustar a Paulina?-

-Algo se me ocurrirá- Respondió ella, mientras anotaba una fórmula.

-Digo, no podrás disfrutar mucho del baile con ese chico si estarás camuflando ratas por debajo de las mesas.- Carrie borró lo que había escrito y miró detenidamente a Richard.

-Entonces hazlo tú, y a mí me dejas a Paulina hasta que sea el momento.-

-Mmm... No es buena idea, si tocara a uno de esos animales, les daría un infarto. Literalmente.- Carrie se resignó, no sabía qué hacer para que todo sucediera a la perfección esa noche. Ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado.

-Júntense en parejas para un trabajo.- Dijo de pronto el maestro.

Todos se acercaron a sus amigos y se sentaron en parejas. Carrie no le dio importancia.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- Escuchó de pronto. No tuvo que mirar para saber quién era.

Ahora que lo tenía a unos centímetros de su lado, quería golpearlo por ser un idiota. Ni siquiera se había dignado a disculparse desde la pelea que tuvieron en su casa.

-No.- Le respondió con sequedad.

-¡Oh, ¿te rechazaron?! ¿Duele? Vete de aquí.- Comenzó a gritarle Richard en el oído al pelinegro. Danny ni siquiera se inmutó por los incesantes gritos de Richard. Para él, nadie estaba allí.

-Carrie, por favor.- Suplicó.

-Dije que no.-

Danny asintió, pero Carrie se dio cuenta de que no se daría por vencido tan rápido. Lo vio caminar hasta el profesor y conversar con él por unos minutos.

-Dime que no lo hizo.- Murmuró Richard.

-Francess, haz pareja con Fenton.- Señaló el profesor. Sus compañeros guardaron silencio para mirarlos, Danny tomó sus cosas y se sentó al lado de Carrie, ordenando sus cuadernos y sus lápices sobre la mesa. Ella intentó no prestarle demasiada atención, pero tenerlo ahí la ponía nerviosa.

-El ejercicio dos me dio 2,4584 ¿cuánto te dio a ti?- Le preguntó Danny después de media hora. Carrie dudó entre decirle o no, eran un trabajo con nota, así que optó por hacerlo sólo por la calificación.

-3,2.-

-¿Estás segura?- Carrie levantó una ceja. _¿De verdad él estaba cuestionando sus conocimientos?_

-Lo voy a matar.- Dijo Richard.

 _"Cálmate"_ Pensó ella, mirándolo de soslayo.

-Totalmente, lo que sucede...– Carrie se inclinó y miró el cuaderno donde Danny había resuelto el ejercicio. -Es que aplicaste la otra fórmula.-

Danny miró su cuaderno y luego a la pizarra. Sonrojándose un poco borró los números que había escrito en la hoja y volvió a hacerlo, esta vez, dando con el resultado correcto.

-Carrie... - Ella dejó de concentrarse en la ecuación y se volteó a mirarlo. -Hay algo que quiero contarte.-

 _"No lo escuches"_ Se decía a sí misma. Si él se disculpaba, lo ignoraría.

-Es sobre Richard.-

Por un momento, ella creyó que se asfixiaría por dejar de respirar. ¿Cómo sabía de Richard? La última vez que hablaron, mencionó algo, pero nunca dijo a qué se refería en específico.

 ** _"Te cortas porque tu amigo lo hacía."_** Le había dicho él esa noche, debió suponer que se refería a Richard.

-No sé de quién me estás hablando.- Dijo ella. Instintivamente miró a su lado, Richard estaba en silencio, esperando a que Danny hablara para considerar si empujarlo cuando bajara por alguna escalera.

-Sabes muy bien de quién hablo.- Contestó el pelinegro.

Carrie bajó la cabeza y se mordió la lengua, en cualquier momento se descontrolaría si Danny no se detenía.

-Yo me encargó.- Escuchó decir a Richard.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue un grito y un golpe contra el suelo. Levantó la vista rápidamente y no supo cómo reaccionar al ver a Danny inconsciente tirado en el piso.

-¡Caroline!- El profesor gritó asustado y se acercó a Danny. Ella seguía sin poder moverse.

 _"¿Qué hiciste?"_ le preguntó a Richard.

-Lo necesario.- Respondió y Carrie observó horrorizada como el fantasma de su mejor amigo cambiaba a un ser espectral y atemorizador.

* * *

 **Ahora creo que tiene más coherencia...**

 **Me hacéis un día muy feliz con sus comentarios... Por cierto no se olviden de comentar, no es lindo tener lectores fantasmas como Richard:(**

 _ **Abrazos desde España...**_


	10. Capítulo 10 Novios

**Capítulo 10**

 **Novios**

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- Gruñó el profesor, acercándose con cierta amenaza en su rostro. Era uno de los maestros que odiaba a Carrie por considerarla arrogante.

Ella no podía moverse, dirigía la mirada entre el pálido rostro de Danny y la figura evanescente de Richard. Algo le había hecho él a Danny.

 _"¿Qué le hiciste? Por favor, dime que no está muerto."_ Pensaba desesperada.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Eso la asustó aún más.

-¡Respóndeme Francess!- El grito del profesor la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Yo no fui, sólo se desmayó.- Contesto Carrie al borde de las lágrimas.

Sus compañeros la observaron impresionados, no era el momento para levantar una pared y esquivar las miradas de los demás, Danny necesitaba ayuda y era inevitable no esconder sus emociones.

-Una semana suspendida, Francess. Ahora, ustedes dos.- Señaló a unos chicos robustos que estaban sentados. -Lleven a Fenton a la enfermería.-

Los chicos levantaron a Danny, uno lo afirmó de los brazos y el otro de las piernas. Salieron de la sala, seguidos por el profesor.

En cuanto la única persona con autoridad se retiró, Carrie se sintió como si estuviera en medio de una manada de lobos.

-¿Qué te hizo él? Era amable contigo.- Le dijo un chico.

-Ni siquiera debió haberte hablado, estás loca.- Contratacó otro de sus compañeros.

-¡Una psicópata!-

Toda la fuerza, todo el odio desapareció. Carrie estaba indefensa, no era capaz de responderle los insultos, no podía cubrirse los oídos y dejar de escuchar.

Ellos tenían razón.

Richard sabía que se había excedido, los pensamientos de Carrie eran alarmantes. Era como nadar contra la corriente, contra un mar de ideas. Chocaba con una, luego con otra y no alcanzaba a leer ninguna. No supo qué iba a hacer su amiga cuando se levantó, agarró su mochila y se fue corriendo del salón.

Carrie corrió sin saber a dónde ir, sólo quería alejarse de las cortantes palabras de sus compañeros.

Cortantes.

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Eso calmaría la culpa.

No lo había hecho desde que comenzó a hablar con Danny, pero ahora era un caso especial.

Apagaría la agonía.

Se encerró en los baños y echó el cerrojo a uno de los cubículos, no llevaba ninguna navaja, aunque una tijera serviría.

Después de encontrarla en medio del desorden de su mochila, respiró hondo y oprimió el filo de esta contra su piel. No sucedió nada, sintió un leve ardor y apareció una línea roja por donde pasó la tijera, pero no sangró.

Debía aplicar más fuerza.

Un hilillo de sangre descendió por su brazo a la segunda vez, podía sentir como todas las preocupaciones se iban con ella.

Corrió más sangre al cuarto corte, después del sexto vio que las baldosas del baño estaban manchadas de sangre. Pasarían desapercibidas en un baño de chicas.

-Detente.- Escuchó de pronto.

Richard estaba sentado a su lado, en el suelo. Ya no se veía peligroso, incluso esa mirada tierna y preocupada había vuelto a sus ojos.

Eso le recordó a Danny.

-¿Es por él?- Inquirió Richard, leyendo los pensamientos de Carrie.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, alzando la cabeza al techo para no ver como la sangre chocaba contra el suelo.

-Al principio... por ti.- Dijo ella luego de unos segundos. -Ahora... creo que es por mí. Soy una mala persona.-

-No, no lo eres.- Richard se acomodó y la abrazó. Ese frío que caracterizaba su tacto envolvió a Carrie, doliéndole más que antes. Ella tembló y Richard tuvo que soltarla si no quería matarla.

-¿Por qué cada vez que te toco comienzo a sentir frío?-

-Porque estás tocando a la muerte.- Le respondió él, con la voz apagada.

Richard la ayudó a secar la sangre y a vendar los cortes.

Carrie lo miró y comenzó a llorar.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Richard estaba muerto, nunca sería igual que antes.

Ella tenía 16, pronto 17 y su amigo seguía con la apariencia que tenía a los 15, era triste saber que cuando ella fuera anciana, el fantasma de él estaría ahí merodeando.

Richard le secó las lágrimas y la volvió a abrazar. Esta vez duraron más.

-Sé lo que piensas, pero no te preocupes. Ahora, debes aparentar que todo está bien.- Carrie se limpió el rostro y se maquilló con delineador negro mientras Richard limpiaba la sangre del piso.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Danny?- Insistió ella otra vez.

-Lo toqué, es demasiado débil. Tú resistes, él en cambio cayó de inmediato.-

-Pero estará bien, ¿cierto?-

Richard hizo una mueca y asintió.

-Lo estará, lamentablemente.-

Eso la tranquilizó un poco. Al menos Danny no había sufrido daños, aunque todos pensaran que ella le había hecho algo.

-Iré a verlo.- Dijo ella de repente.

Richard suspiró y no reclamó, no era el momento más adecuado para criticar, su amiga estaba preocupada y sus comentarios sólo lograrían que ella se sintiera peor.

Cuando estaba por entrar a la enfermería, sonó el timbre. Carrie se apresuró entrar antes de ver a sus compañeros de clase.

Había tres camillas, dos vacías y la que estaba al lado de la ventana ocupada por Danny. Se veía sereno, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada.

Carrie acercó una silla que encontró al lado de un estante de medicamentos y se sentó a su lado.

-Danny, despierta...- Susurraba en su oído.

Richard se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, la escena le habría causado nauseas, si es que las hubiese podido sentir. -Despierta... idiota, no hagas que me preocupe por ti.- Siguió susurrándole.

La puerta se abrió y la enfermera del colegio entró. Se quedó mirando a Carrie y la forma en que estaba inclinada al lado de Danny. -¿Eres su novia? Se pondrá bien, sólo le bajo la presión y se desmayó, despertara dentro de poco.-

Carrie no le dijo nada, tal vez si le decía que no era su novia la correría de allí. Y tal como lo dijo la mujer, Danny comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco.

La luz lo cegó por unos segundos, pero en cuanto recuperó la vista, se encontró con la sonrisa de ella.

 _¿Acaso estaba soñando?_

-¿Carrie?- Ella volvió a sonreír y Danny hizo lo mismo en un acto reflejo. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Te desmayaste.- Richard abrió la boca para agregar algo más a lo que dijo Carrie, pero la cerró y prefirió omitir los comentarios acerca de la debilidad del pelinegro.

-Y ahora tendrás que andar despacio si no quieres hacerlo de nuevo.- Dijo la enfermera, cuya presencia había sido ignorada.

Ambos chicos rieron, pero Carrie hizo una mueca cuando chocó su brazo contra el borde de la camilla.

La enfermera la miró con suspicacia, con eso bastaba para saber que algo andaba mal con esa chica, tantos años trabajando allí hacían a sus ojos unos expertos para detectar chicos con problemas.

-Déjame ver tu brazo, cariño.- Le dijo la enfermera, pero Carrie se apartó y escondió su brazo tras su espalda.

-No pasa nada, me golpeé, eso es todo.- Pero Danny también se dio cuenta y la agarró del brazo. Carrie gritó y eso hizo que Richard se enojara.

 _¿Acaso tenía que hacer que le diera un infarto para que dejara tranquila a Carrie?_

Caminó furioso hasta el lado de Danny, esta vez lo mataría, esta vez lo haría de verdad.

-¡NO, RICHARD!-

Silencio.

El grito de Carrie había hecho que Danny la soltara y que la enfermera diera un paso atrás.

Richard se detuvo a un centímetro de Danny y Carrie tenía los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

Era un desastre, simplemente un total y fracasado desastre.

Pero la enfermera se recuperó y cuando Carrie estuvo distraída la agarró del brazo y le levantó la manga.

-Ya veo a que Richard te refieres.- Dijo la mujer, examinando la profundidad de los cortes. -Eras la amiga del chico que se suicidó.- Abrió las puertas del estante y de allí sacó unas vendas y desinfectante.

Obligó a Carrie a sentarse otra vez y empezó con la tarea de limpiar las heridas. –Pero, cortarte no lo traerá de vuelta.-

-¿Qué sabe ella?- Bufó Richard.

Estaba más calmado, tendría que aprender a controlarse, sin embargo, la rabia era más fuerte que él.

Danny estaba vivo y podía conversar con Carrie de lo más normal, podía tocarla sin dañarla. Él, en cambio, no era nada.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero no dejaría que Danny le robara a su mejor amiga.

-No lo hagas más... - Murmuró Danny, incorporándose en la camilla. Se afirmó con los codos para sentarse, pero la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y tuvo que tirarse de nuevo contra la almohada.

Carrie ya estaba harta de aparentar ser ruda cuando en realidad se quejaba como una niñita llorona.

Danny la estaba ablandando.

-Escucha a tu novio, tienes muchas cosas por las que vivir...- Decía la enfermera, pero Carrie la interrumpió.

-No estoy intentando suicidarme.- Le dijo.

La enfermera hizo como que no había escuchado nada y siguió vendando su brazo. Cuando ella los dejó solos, Danny levantó una ceja y la miró divertido.

Desde hace dos semanas se había dado cuenta que caería enamorado de Carrie, desde hace dos semanas no encontraba la ocasión para hablarle, mas ahora estaban solos.

O al menos esos creía él.

-¿Novios?- Inquirió.

-No me dejaría entrar si le decía lo contrario.- Danny le creyó, aunque prefería pensar en otra versión de los hechos.

Richard leyó el pensamiento del pelinegro y no evitó en soltar una carcajada.

-Carrie, le gustas.- Logró decir entre la risa que le provocaba esa idea.

 _"¿Acaso tiene eso algo de malo?"_ Pensó ella.

-Es que...- Suprimió otra risa. -No con él.-

A Carrie le gustaba ver sonreír a su amigo, aunque no a costa de Danny.

-Bueno, ¿y qué si a mí también me gusta?- Le dijo ella.

Richard se calló y tanto él como Carrie miraron a Danny.

 _"Dime que lo pensé."_

El silencio inundo la habitación. Carrie miraba hacia Richard con una mirada de preocupación.

 _"Por favor, dime que lo pensé."_

-¿Quién te gusta?- Preguntó Danny, sin entender de que estaba hablando.

 _"Lo dije"_

-Cálmate, sólo dile que te gusta el chocolate.- Comentó Richard, pero ella no lo escuchó.

Carrie dudó unos segundos, hasta que al fin se decidió.

-Tú.-

* * *

 **Me hacéis un día muy feliz con sus comentarios... Por cierto no se olviden de comentar, no es lindo tener lectores fantasmas como Richard:(**

 _ **Abrazos desde España...**_


	11. Capítulo 11 Reina

**Capítulo 11**

 **Reina**

Carrie esperó a que Danny le contestara, que le dijera algo, algún comentario, alguna expresión de asombro o al menos un desprecio, pero no recibió nada por parte del pelinegro, ya que yacía inconsciente sobre la camilla. Otra vez.

-¡Richard!- Exclamó enojada. Le había costado reunir bastante valor para hacer esa confesión y una pizca de impulsividad, e iba Richard y dejaba inconsciente a Danny.

Richard tenía su dedo (un solo dedo) sobre el brazo de Danny, lo rozaba y el tacto era casi imperceptible, aunque eso fue suficiente para que él volviera a caer desmayado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Y justo ahora!- Se quejaba ella. Su amigo siguió con el semblante sombrío y culpable, ella aún no comprendía que lo hacía por su propio bien.

-Tú no entiendes, al final te ibas a arrepentir, estoy seguro.- Le explicó de la forma más tranquilizadora que pudo, pero su voz denotaba que estaba exaltado y nervioso por la posible catástrofe que pudo haber ocurrido si no se apresuraba en tomar medidas. Fue un alivio que leyó el pensamiento de Carrie antes de que ella hablara.

-Pero no es tú asunto.- Replicó ella.

-Claro que lo es, eres mi mejor amiga y debo velar por tu futuro.- Carrie pensó que era hipócrita por parte de Richard decirle eso, pero se ahorró el mal rato y se tragó el comentario, terminarían peleados y cabía la posibilidad de que Richard se fuera. Esta vez para siempre.

Sin embargo, y para su mala suerte, Richard escuchó cada una de las palabras que pensó. Tampoco dijo nada al respecto, era mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Bueno... ¿En cuánto tiempo despertara?-

-¿Quién despertara?- Escuchó de pronto. La pregunta se había respondido sola con esas palabras.

 _"No fue demasiado tiempo"_ Pensó Carrie.

-Sólo lo roce con un dedo, tampoco exageres.- Dijo Richard, recalcando el hecho que Danny era demasiado débil, desde su perspectiva.

-Tú, te desmayaste de nuevo.- Le contestó ella a Danny, en un tono suave y dulce que a Richard se le hizo empalagoso. De repente podía imaginárselos como pareja y era la peor visión del mundo.

-Es que...- Danny no sabía porque se había desmayado otra vez, pero se hacía una pequeña idea del por qué, aunque le daba vergüenza decirla en voz alta.

-No importa, seguro te bajó la presión una vez más y como todavía estás débil...-

-Dijiste que yo te gustaba.- Y la interrupción de Danny hizo que hasta Richard se sorprendiera.

 ** _¿Cómo era posible?_** Él vio cómo se desmayaba en el preciso momento en que Carrie habría la boca para hablar.

-Eso...- Murmuró Carrie. Sintió como las mejillas se le teñían de rojo, no le sucedía eso desde que tenía ocho años.

 _"Oh por Dios"_ Pensó.

-¿Quieres que lo duerma otra vez?- Inquirió Richard, reprochándole con la voz en la cual se podía descifrar lo que en realidad quería decirle: **_"Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir."_**

 _"No, yo me las arreglo"_

-¡Dije que me gustaba el chocolate!- Exclamó, con una risita que delataba la mentira.

Danny habría jurado que se le confesó, pero sería mejor creer que su mente le jugó una mala pasada, de lo contrario, si insistía, Carrie lo golpearía y ahí de verdad quedaría inconsciente.

-Oh, era eso... - Murmuró el pelinegro, decepcionado. Carrie lo notó y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, sentía las ganas de gritarlo pero tenía que contenerse.

Richard estaba en lo correcto, al final acabaría por arrepentirse.

-Sí... tú... no... - _"me gustas, tú me gustas y mucho."_ -Tú no...- _"me encantas, eres el chico más dulce, simpático y encantador que he conocido después de Richard, pero tú me gustas, me gustas, me gustas..."_ -Eso.-

-Tienes que decirle que no te gusta, por tu bien.- Le dijo Richard. El pensamiento de Carrie fue tan potente y latente que era como escuchar gritos. Su amiga estaba enamorada de ese chico y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ellos estuvieran juntos. Él no era para ella.

-Tú no...- Pero las palabras no salían de su boca, no podía continuar la oración sin sentir un nudo en la garganta que le impidiera dejar su sentencia de odio por parte de Danny.

-Carrie, tú me gustas.- Escuchó de repente.

De todos los silencios que había tenido con Danny, este era el peor.

Sus palabras fueron casi palpables, como si flotaran en el aire con múltiples colores y ella pudiera agarrarlas.

-Repítelo...- Dijo ella, para asombro de Danny y Richard.

El pareció desconcertado, pero pronto comprendió lo que quería ella.

-Tú me gustas.- Volvió a decir, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo visible en su cara.

Los ojos de Carrie brillaron, a Danny eso le pareció lo más hermoso que haya visto en su vida. Carrie le había correspondido, no fue necesario que dijera nada para saberlo. Y eso lo hacía completamente feliz, porque después de muchos amores fallidos, al fin había encontrado a la chica correcta. Complicada, de mal humor, con carácter y agresiva, pero así le gustaba y no la cambiaría por nada.

-Tú también me gustas, Danny.- Y ese fue el final feliz que a él le hubiese gustado para su historia con Carrie. Sin embargo, ella hizo una mueca en vez de una sonrisa y agregó algo más: -Me gustas, pero iré al baile con Tucker.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

(…)

-Deja de sonreír, no lo hagas, te lo advierto: una sonrisa y un suspiro de enamorada más y quemo la casa.- Le gruñía Richard a Carrie.

Ella había estado de buen humor el resto del día e incluso no atormentó a nadie después de la escuela. La suspensión que le dio el maestro antes no era ningún problema, era más un regalo que un castigo, mas ahora deseaba ir a la escuela al otro día sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de Danny.

-No sé qué te está sucediendo, antes no eras así. Pareces una niña tonta enamorada.- Reclamaba Richard, sentado en el suelo del living.

-Eso es lo que soy, Richard.- Dijo ella, sin ningún tono de enfado o irritación.

Richard sabía que esto acabaría mal, no era buena idea que Carrie terminara profundamente enamorada de Danny, las historias de amor nunca acababan con un final feliz, al menos no en la realidad. Él era un ejemplo y su amiga lo ignoraba.

-No me estás escuchando, esto está mal.-

-Sí, tienes razón. Tal vez pueda cambiar de pareja con Tucker, él quería ir con Valerie, no creo que le moleste.- Respondió Carrie. Tenía un aire de soñadora recostada en el sofá más grande cambiando los canales de la televisión sin siquiera mirarla.

-Por Dios, estás comportándote como Paulina.- Y eso la hizo volver a la realidad. Richard tenía razón, parecía una estúpida. Esto la estaba afectando más de lo debido.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar.- Se disculpó.

-No me había dado cuenta.- Refunfuñó él, exagerando el sarcasmo en sus palabras-. Sólo te dijo que le gustabas, no dijo que te amaba ni te pidió que fueran novios, piensa Carrie, él puede cambiar de idea rápidamente.- Todo era verdad, Danny sólo le había dicho eso, aparte del grito que pegó en cielo al saber que la chica que le gustaba iría con uno de sus mejores amigos al baile, y no era suficiente como para crearse tan altas expectativas.

-Sí, tienes razón. Debo pensar en frío...- Richard asintió y sonrió, al fin lo estaba entendiendo. -Es que sus ojos son tan hermosos y su sonrisa...- Carrie suspiró y Richard cerró los ojos para no imaginar a su amiga de la mano de Danny, dedicándose miradas cómplices de amantes.

-Me rindo, enamórate si quieres, pero después no reclames si él te rompe el corazón.-

-No seas tan pesimista, Richard.-

-¿Pesimista? Soy realista, Carrie. Mira como terminé yo por enamorarme de la persona equivocada. Si quieres acabar como yo sólo trae la navaja que hay en la cocina y aceleramos el proceso, unos cuantos cortes en el lugar exacto y podremos espantar personas por el resto de la eternidad.-

Richard estaba exasperado, sólo cuidaba de ella. No quería que cometiera el mismo error que él.

Carrie se quedó muda, en todo este tiempo había olvidado que Richard estaba muerto y que era un fantasma, ella creyó que continuarían sus vidas como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero ya se daba cuenta que no, que el péndulo de la muerte siempre estaría sobre ellos.

-Richard, yo...-

-Sólo prométeme una cosa, no te enamores... él te puede gustar y todo lo demás, pero no te enamores. Por tu bien.-

Ella asintió, no muy segura de poder cumplir su promesa, al fin y al cabo uno no podía controlar de quien enamorarse.

-Así que te suicidaste por Paulina.- Murmuró Carrie.

No habían hablado de eso, ella no se atrevía a sacar el tema a conversación, temía que Richard se enfadara y que no le dijera nada.

-Algo así.- Contestó él. No quiso indagar más en el tema, prefería dejarlo como un misterio a descubrir.

-Está bien, iré a hacer la cena.- Dijo ella.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, allí sacó un paquete de lasaña y salsa de tomate de la alacena y un pedazo de queso del refrigerador.

Hizo la cena y se sirvió para cenar en el living viendo televisión, Richard le dio unos cuantos consejos más acerca de cómo tenía que comportarse con Danny y que no se dejara humillar ni "manosear" por él.

-Richard, él no es de esos chicos.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Carrie se quedó callada, por supuesto que no lo sabía, pero algo en Danny hacía que depositara toda su confianza en él.

Al día siguiente, se levantó a las diez de la mañana y desayunó un café bien cargado para quitarse el sueño.

Su madre no había llegado anoche y la traía sin cuidado, no era la primera vez que no llegaba a dormir.

A eso del mediodía, cuando terminó de asear la casa, recibió un mensaje a su celular.

 ** _"Te guarde los deberes de la clase de Química, ¿te molesta si voy a tu casa esta tarde?"_**

Era de Danny.

Le había dado su número de teléfono en día anterior, justo después de unas risas incómodas y miradas avergonzadas después de confesarse.

 ** _"Claro, aquí está mi dirección."_**

Le mandó el mensaje y no dejó de sonreír en todo el día hasta que sonó el timbre diez minutos después de la salida de clases.

Richard ya no estaba tan preocupado, estaba alerta pero no paranoico.

Carrie abrió la puerta expectante, pero ladeó la cabeza confundida al ver a Tucker frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó, en el tono desentendido y abrupto que utilizaba siempre.

-No te alegras de que haya venido.- Dijo, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. -¡Sam, te lo dije, no quería que viniéramos!-

Y de entre medio de los arbustos que había en el jardín, algunas hojas se removieron y salieron Danny y Sam.

Richard gruñó, no esperaba ver de nuevo a esos chicos desde el incidente en la sala de archivos, pero ahí estaban: contentos y dispuestos a entablar una amistad con Carrie.

A Danny no lo soportaba, más lo tenía que aprender a aceptar. Sin embargo, para sus amigos era demasiada tolerancia.

 _"Compórtate"_ pensó Carrie, adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

-Lo intentaré.- Se limitó a decir.

-¿Cómo está la futura reina del baile?- Le preguntó Tucker en forma de saludo.

-No bromees, idiota.-

-No estoy bromeando, hoy salieron los nombres de los "príncipes" y "princesas" y entre ellas estabas tú.-

Danny casi se cayó de su silla cuando lo escuchó, en realidad, toda la escuela se fue hacia atrás al enterarse.

Y Carrie estaba a punto de sentir lo mismo si es que no se hubiese afirmado del marco de la puerta y de un brazo de Tucker.

¿Ella? ¿Cómo candidata? Tenía que ser una broma.

Y sólo se le venía a la cabeza un nombre, una persona que haya sido capaz de enfrentarse a ella.

-Dash...-

-¿Cómo dices?- Inquirió Tucker.

-Nada, ya arreglaré ese asunto del baile.-

 _"Richard, prepárate. Se adelantaron los planes, el plan comienza ahora"_

Richard sonrió con malicia, al fin algo de acción.

-Como órdenes, Car.-

* * *

 **Me hacéis un día muy feliz con sus comentarios... Por cierto no se olviden de comentar, no es lindo tener lectores fantasmas como Richard:(**

 _ **Abrazos desde España...**_


	12. Capítulo 12 Solo quise besarte

**Capítulo 12**

 **Solo quise besarte**

 **"Así el amor es más intratable y más tirano para los corazones rebeldes que con aquellos que reconocen su imperio"**

 **Ovidio**

Las paredes de la escuela estaban plagadas con carteles y afiches de colores chillones con brillantinas y fotografías de las otras dos candidatas para ser coronadas como la reina del baile. Danny no podía caminar de la vergüenza que sentía.

Si antes tenía la mirada de la mitad de la escuela sobre él sólo porque comenzó a hablar con Carrie, ahora parecían tener visión ultravioleta y mirar bajo su ropa. Cada movimiento que hacía era analizado, cada palabra que decía era escuchada, odiaba ser el centro de atención. Lo peor de todo es que ahora nadie fingía hacer algo más interesante, no disimulaban. Como si la candidatura de Carrie significara una nueva era. Como si eso le ablandara el corazón y de un día para otra se convirtiera en una chica dulce y amable con el mundo.

Danny no supo que le asqueaba más, la idea de una Carrie distinta a la que conocía o la insinuación que le hacían los demás al creer que era novio de ella.

Richard no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Después de que Tucker le diera la noticia, Carrie envió a Richard a ver como estaban las cosas en la escuela. A los chicos también se los pidió, Danny no se hizo de rogar ni por un segundo, estaba encantado que ella confiara en él. Pero Richard podía ver y escuchar cosas que los otros no.

Danny entró a su clase de química, acompañado de Richard. No era divertido ver como el pelinegro se llevaba la atención que debería estar dirigida a su amiga, pero era su culpa también que hayan suspendido a Carrie. Si tan solo se hubiese controlado un minuto más, no habría tocado a Danny para que se desmayara.

-Estúpido, ¿crees que puedes robarme a Carrie? No lo harás, ella es mía, es mi amiga desde antes que llegaras, desde hace años...- Refunfuñaba Richard en un rincón de la sala.

La clase era una tortura, Danny no podía entender nada de nada. Danny estaba en las mismas, sin Carrie para que le explicara que era una reacción ácido-base estaba perdido.

Richard no paró de molestar en toda la hora, botaba los lápices de los demás, le corría la silla para que se cayeran cuando se paraban, borraba las cosas que el profesor escribía.

No era tan malo ser invisible.

Cuando se aburrió de atemorizar a la clase, se dijo que era hora de ponerse a investigar. Carrie le había dicho que sospechaba que Dash estaba detrás de todo esto. Lo recordaba: alto, fornido, cabello lacio y rubio, hombros anchos, ojos casi azules. El prototipo de chico galán y patán que en una escuela no podía faltar. Se preguntaba que habría hecho Carrie para que ese idiota se empeñara en hacerle la vida imposible, sólo sabía que la había tomado desprevenida y que le cortó el cabello a la fuerza.

Ahora ella se encontraba a kilómetros de la escuela, durmiendo cómodamente en su cama con la imagen de Danny en su cabeza. Le desagradaba cuando Carrie se ponía a pensar en Danny. Al menos se encontraba lejos y no podría regañarle, por lo que le daría este día al patán de la escuela.

· ***Venganza número uno: Dash.**

-Danny, escuché que Carrie está como candidata para ser la reina del baile, ¿por qué?- Le preguntó una chica morena a Danny.

Era Valerie, la chica que pensó podría ser amiga de Carrie. Y también era la chica que había invitado al baile.

Estaba harto de preguntas relacionadas con eso, le exasperaba oír como hablaban sobre ella.

-¿Y por qué debería saberlo yo?- Le dijo Danny. La rubia lo miró confundida, pensando si decirle o no la razón.

-Bueno… porque son novios, obviamente.-

Si hubiese dicho otra cosa, se habría levantado y saldría de la sala hecho una furia, pero el comentario de Valerie lo dejó reflexionando.

Toda la escuela creía que eran novios y él no hacía nada para deshacer el rumor. Seguramente cuando Carrie volviera a la escuela lo mataría por no haber hecho nada al respecto. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Danny.

Los rumores no se creaban solos, alguien los divulgaba. Hace dos semanas cuando recién se esparcía la voz, Carrie hizo que se detuvieran al instante. Pero ahora volvían a renacer de la cenizas, y la única persona que había dicho que era Carrie era novia de Danny era...

-Sí, Valerie. Porque somos novios.- Repitió el pelinegro. La chica lo miró con asombro, una sonrisa boba crecía en los labios de Danny y no dejaba de asentir con la cabeza.

–Vaya. Te deseo suerte.- Le dijo ella y se apartó.

El timbre sonó y corrió a juntarse con sus amigos. Tenía que contarles sobre la conclusión que había sacado. Los encontró sentados en el banco de siempre, frente al campo de fútbol.

-¡Chicos, adivinen! -exclamó cuando se sentó entre ellos.

-¿Aprobaste el examen de literatura?- Pregunto Tucker.

-¿Te volviste a quedar dormido en clase?- Dijo Sam con sarcasmo.

-No y sí.- Les contestó Danny. -Pero no es eso.-

-Entonces...- Le incitó a continuar Tucker.

-Carrie es mi novia.-

La exclamación no se hizo esperar.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso? A que fue ayer, cuando los dejamos solos.- Tucker estaba emocionado.

-En realidad, somos novios, pero ella no lo sabe.- Los dos se callaron, no entendían que quería decir Danny con eso. Eran novios, pero no lo sabían ¿Qué clase de relación era esa? -Se los explico: Se corre el rumor de que somos novios, toda la escuela lo cree y me di cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Además, la persona que comenzó con el rumor fue la misma Carrie.-

-Ajá, ¿y tú quieres que nosotros te creamos?- Dijo Sam con evidente sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto, ustedes son mis amigos. Carrie le dijo a la enfermera el día que me desmayé que ella era mi novia. Lo dijo para que la dejara entrar, pero estoy casi seguro que la enfermera lo comentó por ahí y alguien la escuchó.-

Su teoría era razonable, aunque aún le encontraban cierto fallo a lo que les decía Danny.

-¿Y qué harás cuando Carrie se entere?- Le preguntó Eugene

-Nada, porque esta tarde le pediré que sea mi novia.-

Sam se atragantó y tuvo que respirar despacio para no volverse a ahogar.

-¿Tú harás qué?-

Danny no estaba de humor para repetirlo de nuevo, así que se levantó del banco y se apartó sin decir ni una palabra más. Si sus amigos no creían en él, los sorprendería cuando llegara de la mano de Carrie.

(…)

No había hecho nada productivo en el día. Por la mañana, Danny le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que la iría a visitar otra vez en la tarde para llevarle los deberes. No mencionó nada extraño sobre desmayarse, así que suponía que Richard se estaba controlando para no hacerle nada. O simplemente estaba investigando, ignorando la presencia del pelinegro en el mismo establecimiento.

Se sentía raro saber que Danny posiblemente estaría pensando en ella en ese momento, porque ella no dejaba de pensar en él en todo el día. Trataba de aparentar que no le sucedía nada, que la corteza de frialdad seguía allí. Pero no se podía engañar, la dulzura de Danny la estaba volviendo loca.

Agradecía estar sola, Richard la estaba desesperando un poco rondando de aquí para allá sin parar de quejarse, diría que hasta le resultaba molesta su compañía. Pero no lo haría, seguro que sólo estaba molesto por lo de Danny.

En la tarde, cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, esperó ver a los chicos reunidos frente a ella u ocultos otra vez entre los arbustos, más lo único que vio fue el resplandor de los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

-¿Y los demás?- Preguntó, dejándolo entrar.

-Vine solo, ¿te molesta?- Carrie negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan nerviosa junto a Danny, intentó que la indiferencia volviera a ella, que demostrara que nada la afectaba.

Sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Ya sabía que le gustaba a Danny, y él ya sabía que a ella también.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde están los deberes?- Inquirió, con una risa tonta.

-Aquí...- Sacó tres cuadernos de su mochila y se los entregó a Carrie.

Después de eso se sentaron en el sofá y se quedaron en silencio.

No sabían que decir, los nervios les jugaban en contra.

-¿Cómo va eso de la candidatura?-

-Aún no he descubierto nada.- Ella asintió y el silencio volvió a reinar.

 _"Esto es tan estúpido, parecemos los típicos adolescentes enamorados y nerviosos"_ pensó Carrie.

Empezaba a extrañar los comentarios sarcásticos de Richard, también su capacidad para hacer que Danny se desmayara en situaciones incómodas.

-¿Ya tienes el vestido para el baile?- Carrie se sonrojó al escucharlo.

Después de que se confesaran y que le dijera que iría al baile con Tucker, Danny le dio un sermón de media hora para convencerla de que al menos bailara una canción con él, aunque fuera sólo una.

Ahora, Danny venía dispuesto a conseguir que las bailara todas con él.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?-

-Bien.- Se limitó a decir el pelinegro. Miraba con atención los labios de Carrie, tenía que hacerlo de una vez por todas.

-Que bue...- Y antes de poder terminar la frase, Danny la besó.

Fue suave y dulce, casi irreal. Carrie saboreó los labios de Danny por primera vez y decidió que le encantaban. No se separaron hasta que comenzó a faltarles el aire, se alejaron unos pocos centímetros, cada uno con una sonrisa.

Danny no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Carrie vulnerable, pero en ese momento la ternura que le provocaba las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada avergonzada de ella hacia que la quisiera todavía más.

-¿A qué vino eso?- Le preguntó ella cuando logró normalizar su respiración.

-Sólo quise besarte.- Ella asintió y miró hacia otro lado, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de él.

-Entonces... venías a dejarme sólo los deberes ¿no?-

-Si quieres puedo venir a dejártelos todos los días, no tengo ningún problema.-Danny se acomodó en el sofá, acostándose en toda la extensión de este y colocando sus pies sobre las piernas de Carrie.

-Creo que eso no me molestaría.- Le contestó ella. Apartó los pies de Danny de un manotazo y se puso de pie-. La visita se terminó, ya puedes irte.-

-Aún no acabo.-

-Pues yo sí.-

No sabía de dónde, pero había recobrado la cordura otra vez.

Había besado a Danny. Se besaron.

El hormigueo en su estómago y en sus labios aún no cesaba y si él no desparecía pronto de su vista, caería nuevamente en el lado tierno e irracional de su mente.

-Vamos, Danny. De pie.- Insistió ella.

-De acuerdo, ayúdame.- Dijo él, alzando un brazo para que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. Ella lo sujetó, pero antes de darse cuenta, Danny la tiró sobre sí mismo y ella cayó sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué haces, tonto?- Se quejó ella, intentando levantarse. Él no la dejó y la abrazó para que no pudiera escapar.

Se rio del débil forcejeó que hacía Carrie, ¿se suponía que esa era la chica a la que toda la escuela le temía? ¿A la que él temió? ¿Esa hermosa y tierna chica que lo volvía loco?

-No te soltaré hasta que me beses.- Estaba preparado para recibir una bofetada que lo haría reír, pero en vez de eso, consiguió lo que impuso.

Carrie dejó de moverse y lo besó con los ojos cerrados, esta vez haciendo que el beso durara más y que fuera más intenso. Pudo sentir la acalorada respiración de Danny, la forma en que el abrazo que la mantenía prisionera se convertía en una caricia sobre su espalda. Todo en él le gustaba, desde sus ojos hasta sus manos, la forma en que hablaba y su risa, la manera en que la miraba y sus besos.

Cuando sintió las manos de él sujetarla de la cintura, ella puso las suyas sobre su pecho. Estar acostados en el sofá hacia las cosas más fáciles, como el poder recargarse sobre Danny hasta desaparecer toda la distancia que existía entre ellos.

Danny la sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se desvaneciera. De repente, una oleada de calor los embargó. No tenía nada que ver con el calor de verano que tenían ese día, era un calor distinto que desprendían sus cuerpos, algo que los impulsaba a seguir besándose y que los obligaba a mantener el contacto.

Él quería tocar su piel, esa idea despertó en su cuerpo y en sus manos y no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Antes de poder pensar en ello y recapacitar, ya tenía sus manos bajo la camiseta de Carrie, acariciando la piel de su espalda.

Ella estaba igual, pero se reprimía un poco más. Sin embargo, cuando sus manos comenzaron a bajar inconscientemente hasta el pantalón de Danny, escucharon que alguien gritaba.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?-

* * *

 **Las cosas se volvieron más interesantes... Y pronto llegara algo que dará un giro a la historia.**

 **Me hacéis un día muy feliz con sus comentarios... Por cierto no se olviden de comentar, no es lindo tener lectores fantasmas como Richard:(**

 _ **Abrazos desde España...**_


	13. Capítulo 13 Porque no quería perderte

**Capítulo 13**

 **"Porque no quería perderte"**

 **"Todos nacemos locos. Algunos continúan así siempre"**

 **Samuel Beckett**

Carrie se levantó apresurada cayendo al suelo, Danny se sentó de prisa y se acomodó la camiseta y los pantalones.

La madre de Carrie, Lauren, los miraba con los ojos desorbitados y con una creciente y notoria vena en la frente que le palpitaba. Carrie supo de inmediato que estaba enojada, pero le hacía más gracia que miedo, ya que su madre no podía reclamarle nada.

-¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer en mi sillón?- Les preguntó con la cara enrojecida. Danny carraspeó nervioso, era una situación bastante incómoda.

-Sexo salvaje, mamá.- Respondió Carrie como si nada y Danny la miró sorprendido, le estaba echando más leña al fuego y eso no les convenía.

-No, nosotros sólo...- Intentó decir Danny, pero Carrie lo silenció tapándole la boca con su mano.

-No te preocupes, Danny. Mamá sabe de estas cosas: tener sexo por cualquier lugar de la casa, incluso en la habitación de su propia hija- Le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal a su madre, que parecía estupefacta al analizar las palabras de Carrie y descubrir que ella lo sabía.

-Carrie, yo no...- Pero la castaña interrumpió a su madre y le dirigió una mirada fría.

-No pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrada. Ahora, si me disculpas, de verdad quiero hacerlo con Danny, así que nos iremos a mi habitación y espero que no nos molestes.- Carrie sabía que estaba comportándose como una idiota, pero de verdad quería poner de los nervios a su madre como una pequeña venganza. Obviamente, no tenía planeado hacer nada con Danny, pero una broma nunca estaba de más.

-¡Ya sé dónde guardas los condones!- Gritó por última vez mientras subía las escaleras, llevándose consigo de la mano a Danny que todavía no entendía lo que sucedía y de lo que estaba hablando Carrie.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación no pudo evitar reír, la cara de su madre era un recuerdo que nunca olvidaría.

-¿Qué fue todo eso del sexo?- Le preguntó Danny cuando ella dejó de reír.

-Nada, sólo quería enojar a mamá.- Dijo ella. Danny estaba entre asentir porque eso lo hacía sentir aliviado o decepcionarse al saber que ella no quería nada con él.

-Bueno, tendremos que estar unas cuantas horas aquí para que de verdad lo crea, ¿te molesta pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo?- Él negó, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Carrie no se dio cuenta, pero a medida que pasaba tiempo con Danny iba mostrándose más como ella misma que como la chica odiosa de la escuela. Bromeaba, reía y disfrutaba estar con él.

-Danny...- Le llamó. Él la miró, estaban acostados en la cama conversando sobre películas. Carrie se acomodó para quedar frente a él y no pudo despegar su mirada de los intensos ojos azules de Danny-. Cuándo dijiste que te gustaba, ¿lo decías en serio?

-Creí que con lo que pasó allá abajo había quedado claro.- Dijo, acercándose más. -Pero si aún no me crees...- Dejó las palabras a medio decir para volver a besarla. Ella no tardó en responderle, le acarició el cabello y se dejó llevar por el cálido aliento de Danny.

Esta vez no hubo ni calor ni desesperación por tocarse el uno por el otro, sino unas tímidas cosquillas en el estómago de ambos que provocó que dos sonrisas se escaparan de sus labios.

-Te creo.- Murmuró Carrie cuando se separaron.

Danny le contó cómo se estresaban las chicas por el baile de la escuela cuando Lauren tocó la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Te dije que estaba con Danny!- Le gritó Carrie.

-Hay un chico abajo que quiere verte.- Dijo su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se oyeron los pasos alejándose y Carrie miró a Danny confundida.

-Pensé que habías venido solo.-

-Yo también lo pensé.-

Bajaron las escaleras y no fue una grata visión la que tuvieron. Sentado en el sillón en el que estuvieron besándose hace una hora, se hallaba Dash. Las manos le temblaban y parecía estar confundido y asustado. Cuando vio a Carrie, corrió a abrazarla. Ella intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero él era más fuerte. Danny logró separarlos y le dedicó una mirada amenazadora a Dash.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió Carrie antes de que Danny preguntara lo mismo.

-Carrie, él... esta vivo... trató de matarme... está vivo.- Balbuceaba Dash sin controlar las palabras. Después comenzó a decir incoherencias que no tenían sentido.

-¿Quién está vivo?- Farfulló Danny.

-¡Richard! ¡Él trató de matarme, Carrie!- Exclamó con la voz desgarrada.

Carrie guardó silencio. Richard había asustado a Dash, eso no la molestaba y no le debería importar, ese idiota había cortado su cabello y merecía una venganza. Pero se preguntó que le habría hecho Richard para que quedara así. No parecía sano.

-Cálmate, Richard está muerto.- Hablar de Richard en presencia de Danny la ponía nerviosa. Él no estaba vivo, pero seguía allí.

-Yo lo vi...- Susurró Dash, tenía la mirada perdida y estaba asustando a Carrie. -Dijo que me mataría si volvía a hacerte daño... y también quiere matar a Paulina y a Danny... Era aterrador, no parecía real, pero yo sé lo que vi ¡Él está vivo!-

Danny apartó a Carrie de Dash cuando él se puso a gritar que Richard estaba vivo.

Le prepararon un té para que se calmara y en cuanto lo bebió se quedó dormido en el sofá. Ya había anochecido, pero Danny no la dejaría sola hasta que Dash se marchara, podría ser un truco para gastarle una broma, o si de verdad estaba trastornado eso lo transformaba en alguien mucho más peligroso.

-¿Dash conocía a Richard?- Preguntó Danny a Carrie, sentándose en otro sofá más pequeño que había en la sala.

-Algo así.- Esto no le gustaba, Richard le había hecho algo muy grave a Dash.

Danny le extendió una mano y ella la tomó, él la tiró para que se sentara a su lado.

-Háblame de Richard -Danny ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de él, pero Carrie creía que no, así que ella se acomodó y le contó la historia.

-Se suicidó hace más de tres años. Él vivía en la casa en la que ahora vives tú, por eso me negué en un principio a ir.- Danny asintió, era justo como él lo había supuesto. –Aun no entiendo porque se mató, era el chico más dulce y amable del mundo.-

Danny la abrazó cuando sintió que ella comenzó a temblar. A pesar de que Richard había vuelto, aún le producía tristeza hablar de él, ya que no estaba vivo. Había arruinado su futuro y la vida de su mejor amiga por algo que nadie comprendía.

-Aunque yo creo que fue por amor. Paulina, la chica sale con Brad, era la novia de Richard. Ella lo engañó.- Danny se mordió el labio, él sabía que no fue por amor. La verdadera razón estaba en el informe médico de Richard.

-Carrie, tengo que confesarte algo. Yo... investigué el informe médico de Richard que estaba en los archivos de la escuela.- Carrie estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero Danny la interrumpió. -Ya conocía la historia de Richard, pero quise saber que sucedió en realidad, y créeme, no fue por amor, es porque algo más lo estaba afectando...- Tomó aire y soltó lo que había descubierto. -Carrie, él padecía de bipolaridad.-

-¿Qué?- Eso no era verdad, Richard estaba sano, él no estaba enfermo. -Eso es mentira, Danny. Si él era bipolar, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?-

-Porque no quería perderte.- Escuchó de pronto.

Danny no podía oírlo, pero la voz profunda de Richard resonó en sus oídos como un grito de ayuda.

Volteó un poco su cabeza y vio el rostro de Richard, pero a diferencia de la infantil apariencia que tenía antes como fantasma, ahora se veía distinto.

Había crecido, eso sucedió. Ya no parecía el chico muerto de 15 años, sino uno de 17.

Carrie abrió ligeramente la boca para decirle algo, pero recordó que Danny estaba allí, sin mencionar que Dash estaba en el sillón a unos centímetros de ellos.

-Carrie, estás pálida.- Le dijo Danny. Eso la hizo volver a la realidad. O a la que creía que era.

Eran demasiadas cosas por asimilar en una sola tarde: Los fuertes sentimientos que tenía hacia Danny, el ataque de Dash, la supuesta enfermedad de Richard y su transformación.

No quería hablar con Richard por medio de su mente, la confundiría más de lo que estaba. No, estas cosas tenían que hablarlas cara a cara y a solas.

-Danny, tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo. Él asintió y la ayudó a levantarse.

 _"Sígueme"_ Pensó para que Richard la acompañara.

Cerró la puerta del baño y miró a su amigo, si estuviera vivo seguro así luciría. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, esto la destruiría por completo.

-Richard... ¿De verdad eras bipolar?- Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Él no negó, pero tampoco asintió. -Responde, Richard.- Insistió.

-¿Si te digo que sí me dejarás? ¿Me dirás que me vaya para así poder hacer una nueva vida con él?- Le espetó. Una neblina gris cubría sus ojos y Carrie tuvo que dar pasos atrás por el susto que tuvo al verlo así. Ese no era Richard. -Es curioso, al parecer la enfermedad me siguió hasta la muerte. Soy un asco, deberían darme las gracias por haberme matado.- Carrie se tapó la boca para no gritar.

Ahora lo entendía, Richard podía ser la persona más dulce junto a ella, pero tampoco era ciega y se había dado cuenta de que, con los demás, era hostil. Cuando se enamoró de Paulina, al parecer fue remplazada por ella, Carrie había pasado a ser otra chica más.

Richard era mentalmente inestable y ella nunca lo supo. Sólo años después de su muerte la luz aparecía frente a ella.

-No hables así, enfermo o no siempre serás mi amigo. ¿O acaso no lo sigues siendo a pesar de estar muerto?- Eso pareció calmarlo, la neblina abrumadora que lo convirtió en un desconocido desapareció y en su lugar brillaron sus ojos azules.

-¿De verdad?- Carrie no supo en que momento ocurrió, pero el Richard pequeño volvió al decir eso. Podía cambiar de formas, eso fascinó a Carrie, aunque se regañó y se dijo que no era el momento adecuado para pensar así.

-Amigos por siempre, ¿lo olvidas?- Tomo la mano de Richard entre sus dedos. -Ahora, me dirás lo que le hiciste a Dash.-

Richard hizo una mueca y resopló, miró al suelo y se apoyó en la pared. -No fue nada grave, un pequeño susto, nada más.-

-¿Pequeño susto? Se puso a gritar que tú estabas vivo, seguro no me dejará tranquila hasta que vuelva a la normalidad.- Se quejó ella.

Discutieron un poco más, Carrie lo regañó y le dijo que no lo hiciera más hasta el baile, sino arruinaría el plan.

* * *

 **Me hacéis un día muy feliz con sus comentarios... Por cierto no se olviden de comentar, no es lindo tener lectores fantasmas como Richard:(**

 _ **Abrazos desde España...**_


	14. Capítulo 14 El bufón

**Capítulo 14**

 **El bufón**

 **"No existe la tragedia, sino lo inevitable"**

 **Paulo Coelho**

-No es necesario todo esto.- Le dijo Carrie a Richard, mientras arrojaba el vestido al suelo. Richard resopló y lo tomó, lo dejó sobre la cama y lo contempló unos segundos.

-¿Y vas a ir así?- Richard señaló el pijama de Carrie y ella sólo bufó.

-Vamos a arruinar el baile y ya.- Recalcó ella.

Había acordado con Tucker encontrarse allá para no crear demasiado drama, Carrie le dijo que no era una cita, sino más como una salida de amigos. Tucker no pudo estar más de acuerdo, Danny lo mataría si llegaba de la mano de Carrie.

-De acuerdo, pero no estaría mal si te arreglaras un poco.- Carrie le dirigió una mirada asesina y agarró el vestido con violencia. Se encerró en el baño para vestirse y lograr que así Richard la dejara en paz.

La noche del baile de bienvenida había llegado, Carrie estaba ansiosa por soltar a las ratas que se había conseguido gracias a la ayuda de Richard. Las soltarían cuando a los chicos que nombraran reyes bailaran, así crearían caos y pánico.

Sería una noche que nadie olvidaría.

Después de diez minutos tratando que el vestido le quedara bien, se rindió, al final se dijo que no podía hacer milagros.

-¡Richard, ¿qué hora es?!- Gritó mientras se maquillaba con delineador negro.

-Las nueve.- Le respondió él. Maldijo mientras se apresuraba en cepillar su cabello, el baile ya había comenzado. -¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-¡Por favor!- Exclamó ella. No abrió la puerta, ya que Richard apareció a su lado y subió el cierre del vestido, acomodando la tela.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con el cabello?- Inquirió Carrie, desesperada. Richard intentó hacerle un moño decente, pero el corte disparejo dificultaba todo intento de conseguirlo.

-Dile a Lauren que lo haga.- Sugirió Richard. Ella hizo una mueca, pero accedió.

Después de llamar a su madre, que veía televisión en el living, la mujer subió y se encontró con una chica irreconocible. Carrie usaba un vestido blanco que imitaba a un tutú, su maquillaje era más suave del que acostumbraba y se veía totalmente frágil.

-Cariño...- Susurró su madre.

-¿Me puedes arreglar el cabello? No sé qué hacer con él.- Dijo incómoda. Era uno de los pocos momentos maternales que tenían juntas, pero Carrie tenía que reconocer que cada vez que Lauren asumía el papel de madre, ella se sentía feliz y protegida.

-Irás al baile, siempre creí que odiabas ese tipo de cosas.- Comentó su mamá.

-Y las sigo odiando, pero... un amigo me invitó y no le podía decir que no.-

-¿El chico de cabello azabache? ¿Danny?- Carrie se puso tensa y su madre lo notó-. Ya veo... otro chico.-

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se sintió extraña, como una Carrie feliz y jovial sin problemas ni amigos fantasmas que asustaban a sus enemigos y que odiaban al chico que le gustaba. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar, al menos se sentía bien esa noche.

-Ya está, con quien sea que vayas al baile, seguro no dejara que bailes con otro.- Lauren le había recogido el cabello a los extremos y le dejó el flequillo sobre la frente.

Se ofreció a dejarla, pero Carrie se negó. No quería que viera las cajas con ratas.

Se llevó el auto y guardó con cuidado las cajas en el asiento trasero. Richard iba en el asiento de copiloto con un esmoquin.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Le preguntó Carrie cuando se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Tengo mis contactos en el más allá.- Le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Carrie soltó una risa y echó a andar el auto dirigiéndose hacia el baile.

En el gimnasio de la escuela, la música se podía oír desde lejos y Tucker no dejaba de arreglar la corbata que traía alrededor de su cuello. Danny y Valerie ya habían entrado, ella se veía hermosa y Tucker no podía esperar a cambiar parejas con el azabache.

Carrie se estacionó detrás de la escuela para que el plan saliera más fácil y no tuviera que caminar por el estacionamiento con tres cajas llenas de ratas. Corrió hasta la entrada del gimnasio, seguida de Richard que estaba de un ánimo extraño, parecía ansioso y muy feliz.

-Te ves...distinta.- Le dijo Tucker cuando la vio llegar. -Lindos zapatos- Señaló. Carrie se había rehusado a usar tacones, así que fue con unas converse negras.

-De todas formas me torcería un pie con tacones.- Bromeó ella. Tucker rio y le extendió el brazo para que entraran, Carrie lo aceptó y empujaron las puertas.

Adentro el ambiente era totalmente festivo, luces de colores, un escenario con DJ, parejas bailando y chicos bebiendo y comiendo. En un extremo se encontraban los amigos de Danny, todos conversando y riendo. A Carrie se le revolvió el estómago, ya no quería estar allí como si disfrutara de todo, lo único que la retenía era el brazo de Tucker y el plan.

Danny quedó inmóvil cuando vio a Carrie, no la reconocía, ante sus ojos era la chica más hermosa que existiera en el planeta. Le sonrió con timidez cuando se acercaron a ellos, olvidó por completo a Valerie que le hablaba a su lado.

-Te ves...- Pero antes de terminar la frase, Carrie le gruñó para que no hiciera ningún comentario.

Todos se veían resplandecientes en sus trajes, la chica que acompañaba a Danny parecia princesa comparada con ella.

Sería una larga velada.

En medio de la multitud, pudo distinguir a Paulina y a Brad que bailaban muy cerca el uno del otro, hizo una mueca de asco y rezó para que Richard no los haya visto.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- Le preguntó Tucker. Ella asintió y el morocho se disculpó para ir a buscar los refrescos, Valerie se ofreció a ayudarle y nadie objetó nada.

-Te queda el blanco, resalta tus ojos.- Le dijo Danny cuando los demás se fueron a la pista de baile, dejándolos solos.

-Y a ti el traje.- Respondió ella.

Pasaron unos minutos incómodos en los que ninguno supo que decir, era verdad que juntos se llevaban bien y que se atraían, pero era distinto cuando había personas alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó con Dash?- Inquirió Carrie, de pronto. Danny se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, no era el tema ni el lugar adecuado para conversar aquello.

-Cuando lo dejé en su casa comenzó a decirme que Richard me quería matar... algo muy grave debió ocurrirle para imaginar que Richard está vivo.- Carrie apartó la mirada y miró al suelo _¿Y si de verdad Richard odiaba a Danny hasta ese punto?_

Miró hacia todos lados buscándolo y lo vio sentado en el escenario, observando al resto que bailaba y que ignoraba su presencia. Su mirada seguía extasiada, como si esperara que algo sorprendente sucediera. A Carrie le asustó el hecho de que sufriera un ataque de ánimo repentino, investigó un poco sobre la bipolaridad y lo más peligroso era que las personas que lo padecieran cometieran suicidio, sin embargo, como Richard ya estaba muerto ¿Qué era lo más arriesgado que podía hacer?

-Mira, parece que nuestras parejas nos abandonaron.- Dijo Danny. Apuntó con el dedo a Tucker y a Valerie que parecían estar divirtiéndose en la pista de baile.

Carrie sonrió y tomó de la mano a Danny.

-Vamos, Valerie es el amor de Tucker y no sería prudente que los interrumpiéramos.- Danny abrió los ojos cuando se enteró, no se lo esperaba. Carrie lo tiró de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. -Ven, vamos a conversar a otro lugar.-

La música y las personas no eran la mezcla favorita de Carrie, mucho menos si a eso le sumaba el efecto que la mirada de Danny provocaba en ella.

Fue un milagro que nadie los haya tomado en cuenta, al parecer todos estaban ocupados disfrutando de la noche y no tenían tiempo para crear rumores acerca de ellos. Fueron hasta donde Carrie había estacionado el auto, a las once soltaría las ratas y para eso quedaba más de hora y media, así que por el momento no tenía prisas.

Se sentaron sobre el capó y se recostaron para observar las estrellas, no era lo más romántico, pero Carrie agradecía tener algo de paz.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-

-De nada, sólo quería estar contigo.- Dijo Carrie. Acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Danny y se quedaron en silencio, escuchando las respiraciones del otro. Tenía que admitirlo, era el momento más feliz que tenía desde hace años.

-Así que... a Tucker le gusta Valerie...- Murmuró Danny.

-¿Celoso?-

-No, sólo me preguntaba por qué no me lo dijo antes.-

-Son amigos, Danny, él no iba a ir a quejarse porque ibas con ella.- Danny no dijo ni una palabra y Carrie se removió para mirarlo a los ojos. -Dime que tú no...-

-Bueno... cuando me dijo que iría contigo, supongo que me enojé y le grité un poco.- Carrie no pudo creerlo, Danny se había puesto celoso.

-Eres un idiota.-

-¿Por qué?-

Carrie se colocó a la altura de Danny y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos le depositó un casto beso en los labios y sonrió. -Porque a mí me gustas tú, no Tucker.-

Danny le devolvió la sonrisa y la acercó para besarla. De nuevo esa descarga de energía hizo que las rodillas le temblaran, respiró el aroma de Danny, sintió sus labios como si no hubiera mañana, dejó que el acariciara su cabello y que la rodeara con su brazos.

-Te quiero, Carrie.- Dijo él en medio del beso. De repente, algo oprimió su corazón e hizo que bombeara más sangre de la necesaria, un calor agradable se instaló en su pecho y se sintió casi completa, como si las palabras de Danny ocuparan un espacio vacío dentro de ella.

El problema estaba en que no sabía si decirle que también lo quería, las personas por las que más sentía cosas siempre eran las primeras en decepcionarla: su madre, que la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo; su padre, que vivía en Richmond; y Richard, que acabó por abandonarla del mundo terrenal.

¿Qué haría Danny? ¿Engañarla? ¿Tal vez decirle que era una broma? ¿O aburrirse de ella?

No le respondió, lo volvió a besar para evitar la difícil tarea de pronunciar las palabras. Se desesperó cuando le faltó aire, pero no dejó de besarlo, no quería decirle que lo quería.

-Carrie...- Logró decir Danny, intentando apartarla. –Detente.- Le dijo con voz firme y ella se separó. -No te obligo a que me respondas, sólo quiero que sepas que eres importante para mí. No pido nada a cambio.-

Carrie las podía sentir, las estúpidas lágrimas que amenazaban con arruinarlo todo.

Se regañó y se dijo que fuera fuerte, no era el momento para llorar.

Danny pareció comprender lo que le sucedía, así que cambió de tema. Pero el que se le ocurrió tampoco era el adecuado para la situación.

-¿No te has vuelto a cortar?- Le preguntó sosteniendo entre sus dedos la muñeca de Carrie. Ella dejó que la acariciara, que calmara el dolor.

Negó con la cabeza y Danny sonrió, era bueno saber eso.

-No lo hagas nunca más, no llegarás a ningún lado con eso.- Ella volvió a asentir en silencio y se preguntó qué era peor: hablar sobre amor o sobre cortes.

Conversaron sobre como lo estarían pasando los chicos en la fiesta y luego de una hora decidieron volver adentro para ver cómo estaba todo.

Carrie había olvidado a Richard, esperaba que no haya cometido una locura.

Cuando entraron y se encontraron con los chicos cantando y bailando, rieron hasta que sus mejillas les dolieron de tanto tener una sonrisa en el rostro. Carrie los observó y se cuestionó si de verdad sería capaz de arruinarles la noche después de verlos tan felices.

¿Debía seguir con la apariencia de chica mala? O ¿disfrutar de la compañía de Danny y de los chicos?

Buscó a Richard para decirle que el plan se cancelaba, que soltara a las ratas en alguna cañería y que se fuera a casa. Pero no lo encontró. Estuvo a punto de separase de los chicos para ir en su búsqueda, cuando las luces bajaron su intensidad y alumbraron el escenario.

La voz del director anunció que había llegado la hora de revelar quienes serían el rey y la reina de esa noche. Llamó a los candidatos y Carrie fue obligada a subir, ya que por la estúpida broma de alguien (estaba segura que había sido Dash antes de que se volviera loco) estaba metida en ese lío.

Primero anunciaron al rey y resultó ser Brad. No era sorpresa para nadie. Después fue el turno de la reina, y Paulina ganó. La pareja de novios eran los reyes, ninguna novedad. Carrie estaba aliviada de que todos estuvieran en su sano juicio y no hayan votado por ella, se bajó del escenario y fue al lado de Danny para mirar como los reyes bailarían.

Tucker y Valerie se habían perdido, seguramente estaban escondidos en algún lugar apartado al igual que lo hicieron ellos hace algunos minutos.

Paulina y Brad bailaban mientras compartían uno que otro besaron, Carrie miró a Danny para no vomitar.

-Yo voté por ti.- Le susurró Danny en medio de la canción.

-¿Tú qué? Te voy a matar.- Dijo divertida. Él era demasiado tierno para ser real.

De repente, entró un chico disfrazado de bufón, con un gorro de colores y cascabeles, con la ropa graciosa y el rostro pintado como un mimo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Inquirió Carrie, como era la primera vez que entraba al baile sin hacer una trampa para los demás, no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Es una tradición, el bufón viene a divertir a los reyes.- Le explicó Sam, que se unió a ellos con su pareja, un chico de ojos verdes y de cabello rubio, casi blanco que no dejaba de sonreír.

Danny invitó a bailar a Carrie, y aunque en un principio ella se negó, terminó bailando un vals con él. Mientras no paraban de reír de lo mal que bailaban, (se pisaban cada cinco segundos y Carrie lo golpeaba para que no se le acercara tanto) también veían al bufón que le hacía broma las parejas más románticas. Luego de dos canciones, el bufón invitó a Paulina a bailar una canción lenta y ella tuvo que aceptar a pesar de que se notaba a lo lejos que no tenía ganas de separarse de Brad.

Carrie se rio de Paulina y volvió a buscar a Richard con la mirada, esperando que viera lo mal que lo estaba pasando su ex. Más parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado.

En medio del baile y la música, Carrie le dijo a Danny que necesitaba ir al baño. Fue rápido para volver pronto con él. Se miró al espejo y sonrió con verdadera felicidad, la estaba pasando bien y todo gracias a Danny. Entró al cubículo y esperó que el vestido no fuera lo suficientemente esponjoso como para crearle problemas allí adentro.

Cuando se estaba lavando las manos, los escuchó.

Gritos.

Ensordecedores gritos de chicas asustadas y chicos furiosos. Se había armado una pelea.

Carrie salió corriendo, sólo deseaba que Danny ni Tucker o Sam se hayan involucrado. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue otra escena.

En medio de la pista, con llantos desgarradores provenientes de todos lados, Brad yacía en medio de gritos de dolor con una mancha de sangre en el estómago. Carrie ahogó el susto y caminó sin que su cerebro le advirtiera en detenerse. Observó la sangre y el sufrimiento en su rostro y en seguida comenzó a buscar al responsable.

Habría deseado no hacerlo.

Más gritos la aturdieron y la reacción brusca del director la despertó del limbo. El hombre corrió a socorrer a Brad con el celular pegado a la oreja, gritando que viniera una ambulancia lo más pronto posible.

Algunos amigos de Brad trataron de ayudarlo a detener la sangre, pero nadie se preocupó de Paulina... para ella ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo abandonado entre lágrimas y el terror de los estudiantes era digno de una escena de terror: la habían degollado y la sangre manchaba todo el piso del gimnasio.

* * *

 **Se que todo se volvió drástico... pero, ¡** ** _AMO el suspenso!_**

 **Me hacéis un día muy feliz con sus comentarios... Por cierto no se olviden de comentar, no es lindo tener lectores fantasmas como Richard:(**

 _ **Abrazos desde España...**_


	15. Capitulo 15 Adiós

**Capítulo 15**

 **Adiós**

 _"El dulce amor solo es alcanzado con dificultades"_

 _Waals C. Fields_

-¡Asesino!- Gritó alguien de pronto.

El muchacho de rostro pintado miraba con horror el cuerpo inerte de Paulina, los demás a su alrededor lo habían acorralado entre gritos. Un coro de insultos y llantos le siguieron, mientras que el chico intentaba escapar, pero entre el miedo y la rabia que emanaba en el gimnasio, nadie lo dejó salir.

Carrie podía ver la incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos, parecía no entender lo que ocurría a pesar de tener el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano. Una mancha de sangre bajaba por su mejilla hasta su cuello y sus ojos parecían los de un ciervo a punto de morir. Sintió pena y lástima por él, no podía creer que él fuera un asesino.

Brad se quejaba en el suelo mientras le limpiaban la herida, la ambulancia y la patrulla de la policía no tardarían en llegar. Carrie se sintió enferma, quería salir de allí, no soportaba la sombra de la muerte tan cerca de su piel.

Unos brazos acogedores la estrecharon de la nada y por el inconfundible aroma tranquilizador que poseía, supo que era Danny quien le fue a cobijar para que no mirara más la escena.

No podía llorar, se sentía en un estado neutro donde aún no asimilaba lo que había visto. Se limitó a esconder el rostro en el cuello de Danny y a respirar su olor para olvidar el de la sangre.

-Estoy aquí, tranquila.- Susurraba él. Ella no sabía porque le decía esas palabras si en ese momento no sentía nada más que confusión, pero luego se dio cuenta a que se refería, ya que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar como una débil hoja en lo más alto de un árbol.

La ambulancia llegó y se llevó a Brad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la patrulla llegó cinco minutos después y quedaron perplejos al ver tal desastre en medio de un montón de adolescentes. No dudaron en culpar al chico de bufón, tenía el arma homicida aún en la mano y no oponía resistencia alguna, estaba tan asustado como los demás.

Danny se llevó a un rincón a Carrie y no la dejó de abrazar en ningún segundo, temía que esto la traumatizara. Le susurró palabras de cariño y de consuelo, pero se fijó en que ella no parecía afectada.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó cuándo vio que parecía una estatua entre sus brazos, pálida, fría e inmóvil.

-Sí, sólo estoy preocupada, mi madre me dijo que tenía que llegar temprano y creo que esto me retrasará…- Contestó en tono ausente.

Él intentó que reaccionara, pero estaba completamente conmocionada.

En la mente de Carrie, la imagen de Richard colgado del árbol y Paulina degollada danzaban como si se burlaran de ella. Entonces recordó a Richard…

Se había perdido durante toda la noche y de repente alguien atacaba a Brad y mataba a Paulina.

Eso la despertó del trance. El chico de bufón no pudo hacerlo, sus ojos mostraban demasiada perplejidad como para hacerlo intencional o al menos ser un desquiciado psicópata. En cambio, Richard tenía razones de más.

Sólo quedaba la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

-Piensas más rápido de lo que creí… - Lo escucho murmurar.

Richard estaba detrás de Danny, no se veía peligroso ni llevaba ningún objeto que amenazara sus vidas. Sólo tenía la mirada prendida, destellante de odio y fascinación.

Carrie intentó apartarse de Danny, no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia por error o por rabia, Richard le hiciera daño al rubio, prefería que la matara a ella antes que a Danny.

-No le haré nada, y mucho menos a ti. Ahora, suéltalo y vámonos a casa, quiero que descanses, seguro esto te debió dejar agotada.-

Sin embargo, a pesar de usar el mismo tono dulce del Richard de catorce años, Carrie se dio cuenta de igual que la vez anterior, su amigo había cambiado, tomando el cuerpo evanescente de un Richard de diecisiete.

No quería ir con él, no se alejaría de Danny a menos que estuviera en riesgo de muerte y se viera en la obligación de protegerlo.

-No seas terca… Jamás te haría daño. Y te juro que no le tocaré ni un pelo a Danny ni a sus amigos. Pero te advierto que si no nos vamos ahora… Podría darme un ataque.-

Tenía razón, si Carrie no le hacía caso, él podría tener un ataque y matarlos a todos.

-No seas tan extremista, sólo vámonos, estoy cansado.-

Carrie miró por un segundo a Richard y estuvo a punto de apartarse de Danny, pero el pelinegro la estrechó aún más contra él, como su calor convenció a Carrie de no poder dejarlo. Lo necesitaba para seguir cuerda.

-Vete, déjame en paz.- Susurró Carrie a su amigo, con la voz apagada y llena de dolor. Por supuesto que no quería que Richard la abandonara, pero él había asesinado a una persona y culparon a un chico inocente en su lugar.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó Danny, que creyó escuchar que ella hablaba. Carrie negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Carrie, no es necesario todo esto. Puedo hacer que liberen al chico, pero por favor, no hagas esto… - No sabía si Richard podía llorar, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos y se oía desesperado. Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Estuvo poco tiempo con él, deseaba que las cosas no hubiesen terminado así, mas no era natural todo eso. Al final acabaría loca hablando con las paredes y la encerrarían en un centro psiquiátrico por decir que su amigo muerto estaba allí y que él había asesinado a Paulina.

No, ella tenía que seguir con su vida, y después de ver las consecuencias que traía tener a Richard de vuelta, se daba cuenta que era lo que debió hacer desde un principio y no lamentarse todos estos años por una muerte que nadie comprendió.

Así que había llegado la hora de una despedida definitiva.

-Adiós, Richard.- Dijo Carrie en voz alta con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió, la policía ya había esposado al chico de bufón y retiraban el cuerpo de Paulina.

Y Richard… Ya se había ido.

 ** _Tres meses después..._**

-Tienes que ocupar el Teorema de Pitágoras, Danny.- Le decía Carrie al pelinegro, quien había rayado la hoja de ejercicios en la que intentaba hacer su tarea de Matemática.

Danny la miró frustrado, no entendía de qué le serviría el Teorema cuando saliera de la escuela. Además estaba cansado, no había podido dormir nada esa noche ni las anteriores.

-Sólo faltan tres ejercicios más, Daniel.- Ella pasó una mano frente a sus ojos para que Danny no los cerrara y se durmiera. Él bufó y tiró el cuaderno a un rincón de su habitación, la abrazó por la cintura y la hizo rodar por la cama hasta quedar sobre ella.

-Hay que terminar la tarea, es para mañana.- Protestó Carrie, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, de ser así, caería rendida a sus pies.

-Podemos terminarla luego.- Dijo mientras besaba su cuello. Ella tuvo que empujarlo para que se detuviera.

-Ahora Danny.- Ordenó.

No dejó de quejarse lo que quedó de la tarde, él creía que pasar todo un día encerrado en su habitación con Carrie sería divertido, pero no contó con que ella quisiera hacer los deberes.

-Vamos, hagamos algo más entretenido.- Contraataco, robándole un beso con rapidez. La molestó y le hizo cosquillas hasta que ella no pudo más con la risa, lo tiró de la camisa y pegó sus labios contra los de él.

-¿Feliz?- Preguntó, cuándo se separaron.

-No, quiero más.- La volvió a besar y la sujetó del rostro para profundizar el contacto. Amaba el aroma de Carrie, le encantaba su cabello, que después de todo había vuelto a crecer, adoraba su rostro, sus ojos que lo volvían loco y cada centímetro de su piel. Pero lo que más amaba de ella, era simplemente su forma de ser. Podía ser esquiva a veces, pero era muy dulce con él y siempre trataba de ayudarlo.

-Hay que terminar los… - Pero Carrie no pudo continuar porque Danny pasó sus manos por su espalda y eso la hizo dar un respingó, sorprendida. -No corras mano, idiota.-

-Tengo todo el derecho de tocar a mi novia.-

Sonrió al escucharlo decir eso.

Al final, había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Danny y cuando él le preguntó, hace dos meses, si quería ser su novia aceptó sin dudarlo. Había sido mientras veían un documental en la escuela, ella habría preferido lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para que el profesor no los regañara.

-Pero no contra su voluntad.- Agregó.

-¿Esto te molesta?- Danny pasó sus dedos sobre la cintura de Carrie y la besó con ternura mientras descendía sus manos por debajo de la ropa de ella para acariciarla.

-No me lleves la contraria, te lo advierto.-

-No seas así, Carrie. No hay nadie en casa.- Las palabras del azabache le recordaron la primera vez que se besaron, la fecha le parecía lejana, pero las sensaciones regresaron como por arte de magia ante el sólo recuerdo de esa tarde.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer conmigo sin nadie en tu casa?- Preguntó ella, descubriendo lo que se proponía Danny.

—Ciertas cosas.-

Le pusieron cerrojo a la puerta por si los padres de Danny llegaban de improvisto, no tenían planeado volver hasta las diez y recién eran las siete.

Carrie le arrancó la camisa a Danny y le desabrochó el pantalón, mientras él la desvestía también. Se recostaron en la cama, él terminó de desnudarse cuando contempló con fascinación el cuerpo de Carrie.

No estaban preparados para esto, así que no tenían ningún tipo de protección. Pero esa no era su prioridad en esos momentos, Danny en lo único que se podía concentrar era en besar a Carrie y resistir el dolor en su entrepierna.

—Me duele allá abajo. - Le dijo Danny en el oído. Se le ocurría una idea de cómo ella podía hacer que el dolor se fuera.

-Siempre te quejas.- No podía creer que estas conversaciones ya fueran completamente normales entre ellos.

Carrie pasó sus piernas por los costados de Danny y lo atrajo hacia ella. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de él y dijo: —De acuerdo, hazlo.-

Danny no opuso resistencia y besando su cuello empujó aquello que lo torturaba dentro de Carrie.

Ella gritó sin contenerse. A pesar del dolor, se sentía demasiado bien cuando Danny unía su cuerpo con el suyo, deseo que no se detuviera hasta que ambos quedaban agotados por completo.

Luego de una hora, en la que no se detuvieron hasta quedar devastados y con las gargantas secas, se quedó acostados uno muy cerca del otro mirando el techo.

—No usaste condón.- Dijo ella en medio de risas a Danny.

—No había tiempo.- Fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió al azabache.

Danny observó las delgadas líneas rojas en las muñecas de Carrie y las acarició. Siempre lo hacía, como un recordatorio de no hacerlo nunca más. Ella se acurrucó a su lado y respiró el aroma de Danny, no le importaba que él estuviera sudado, siempre olía bien.

-¿Carrie?- Ella volteo a mirarlo, como sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos. -Te amo.- Le dijo finalmente después de pensarlo. De verdad lo hacía, sentía que nunca antes había estado tan seguro de sus palabras, Carrie lo era todo para él en esos momentos.

-Yo también te amo, Danny.- Correspondió ella.

Danny no pudo evitar sonreír, su corazón explotaría con esa frase. La besó con delicadeza y escuchó como sus latidos se aceleraban.

No podía pedir nada más para ser feliz.

* * *

 **¡Feliz navidad!**

 **Aquí esta otro capitulo como regalo, ojala les haya gustado.**

 _ **Abrazos desde España.**_


	16. Capítulo 16 Inoporturno

**Capítulo 16**

 **Inoportuno**

 _"Bebamos la tímida lucidez de la muerte, la lucidez polar de la muerte."_

 _Vicente Huidobro_

Danny dormía, no tenía pesadillas ni sueños. Simplemente dormía. Pero aun así no dejaba de removerse, algo hacía que no se quedara quieto. Algo incómodo.

De pronto, despertó.

Asustado y con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad casi inhumana, miró a su alrededor. No había nadie allí, estaba solo.

Consciente de que ya no podría volver a cerrar los ojos sin sentirse perseguido o amenazado por un sujeto invisible que le atormentaba cuando intentaba dormir, se levantó y buscó su cámara.

Revisó las fotos que se habían sacado hoy con Carrie y los chicos en el cine. Tucker iba con Valerie y Sam con un chico llamado Gregor que imitaba un raro acento. Carrie no se llevaba bien con todos, ella decía que por más que lo intentara, le costaba ser sociable, así que pedía que no la apuraran en hacerse su amiga o terminaría odiándolos. Nadie le dijo nada, esperarían a que se llevaran bien.

Pero por el contrario, ella conversaba mucho con Sam y no parecía molestarle. Danny deducía que era porque se conocían ya hace tiempo y también le tenía cariño.

Miró una foto donde salía él abrazándola y ella sonriendo. Danny amaba su sonrisa, le gustaba pensar que él provocaba esa alegría en su rostro.

Las ramas del árbol del jardín se estrellaron contra el cristal de la ventana, eso sobresaltó a Danny, pero se recompuso en seguida y se dijo que sólo era el viento. Afuera comenzó a nevar, pronto la blanca escarcha cubriría la ciudad.

Se detuvo en otra donde besaba la mejilla de Carrie y ella estaba levemente sonrojada. Danny decidió imprimir esa foto para pegarla en su pared.

 _"_ _No"_

La cámara cayó al suelo. Revotó contra la alfombra y se apagó. Danny estaba seguro, incluso apostaría su vida que escuchó a alguien.

 _"_ _Me gustan las apuestas"_

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Gritó con el miedo recorriendo en sus venas. Era estúpido haber gritado eso, si había un ladrón o un psicópata en su habitación, era obvio que jamás revelaría su ubicación.

Sin embargo, una sombra cruzó su habitación y desapareció tan rápido como la vio.

¿Qué había sido eso? Tal vez la sombra del árbol o cualquier otra cosa. Se estaba volviendo paranoico, desde la muerte de Paulina en el baile que no podía dormir por las noches. Siempre despertaba a la misma hora, 3:16, y de ahí en adelante escuchaba ruidos o creía ver cosas. Las únicas veces en las que podía descansar con tranquilidad era cuando Carrie se quedaba a dormir con él.

Se metió a la cama y continuó revisando las fotos, esta vez colocándose los audífonos para no asustarse.

* * *

Dash entró a la casa de Brad sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados, no se sentía seguro allí. La madre de su amigo lo recibió en silencio, aún afectada por el ataque hacia su hijo. Dash subió hasta el cuarto de Brad y lo encontró acostado, jugado videojuegos. Ya no eran los mismos, Dash enloquecido con la idea de que Richard seguía con vida y Brad traumatizado por las heridas y la muerte de Paulina.

-¿Noticias?- Inquirió Brad, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Culpable.- Le respondió Dash.

Brad asintió, aunque no del todo convencido. -Sé que no fue él, no tenía ningún motivo.- Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Lo sé, también lo creo, pero todos lo vieron. Me hubiese gustado estar allí…- Murmuró Dash.

Brad lo encaró furioso, ¿desear presenciar la muerte de su novia? Fue la escena más aterradora que haya visto en su vida y no se iría jamás de su cabeza, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver el cuello abierto de Paulina.

-Pero no te preocupes, haré que el verdadero asesino pague por lo que hizo.-

No esperó a que Brad le contestara o estuviera de acuerdo, salió de allí lo más pronto posible y se encaminó al centro la ciudad, tenía cosas que hacer.

Después de una hora, se detuvo frente a un edificio viejo de comida china, tenía cinco pisos y la dirección que tenía anotada en un papel arrugado entre sus dedos señalaba el tercero. Subió y tocó la puerta indicada, segundos después, una mujer cabello enmarañado le abrió.

No se tardaron en formalidades ni en presentaciones, ya habían hablado y organizado por teléfono su encuentro.

-¿Trajiste la fotografía?- Dash asintió y sacó de su chaqueta una foto doblada. La mujer la estiró sobre una mesa y le indicó al rubio que se sentara.

Dash observó con rabia la imagen de Richard, sonriendo para la cámara.

-Cuéntame todo lo que sabes sobre él.-

-Estaba loco, tenía 15 cuando se suicidó en el árbol del jardín de su casa, su mejor amiga comenzó a estudiar en la misma escuela, tenía una novia la cual lo engañó con mi mejor amigo. Ella murió hace tres o cuatro meses y él quedó gravemente herido. No sé más detalles, nunca hablé con Richard cuando estaba vivo.-

-¿Y dices que ahora es un fantasma?-

-Exacto, estoy seguro que él mató a su ex novia.- La mujer pareció pensar un momento y chasqueó los dedos.

-Si se suicidó, entonces algo lo retiene en la tierra. Pueden ser sus padres…-

-No, ellos se mudaron de la ciudad hace un año.- Le interrumpió Dash.

-¿Qué tal esa amiga que mencionaste?

-¿Carrie?-

Si ella era la culpable de que Richard haya vuelto de su tumba, no se atrevería a hacerle daño. Si llegaba a colocarle un dedo encima otra vez, seguro Richard lo mataba.

-O es la chica o es el lugar donde se mató. Puede ser el árbol. Cualquiera de las dos opciones debes destruirlas para que se marche. O matas a la chica o destruyes el árbol. Así de simple.-

Dash tragó duro, ¿matar a Carrie? Él no era un asesino, pero había jurado detener a la persona que arruinó su vida y la de su amigo.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

* * *

Carrie golpeó con suavidad la cabeza de Danny para que despertara. Había dormido toda la clase de Química. Ni siquiera ayudándole a estudiar lo salvaría, seguro tenía la asignatura reprobada.

-Danny, despierta…- Susurró. Él se movió un poco, pero fue para acomodarse y seguir durmiendo. La clase ya había acabado y el profesor se había marchado, sólo quedaban ellos dos en el aula.

-Déjame dormir.- Le gruñó Danny. Ella bufó y esta vez lo golpeó con fuerza. -¿Acaso no puedo dormir tranquilo?- Dijo exasperado.

-No en la escuela.- Respondió en el mismo tono de voz. Odiaba discutir con Danny.

-No es mi culpa, no he podido dormir por la noche en meses.- Danny se refregó los ojos y se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la salida.

-Cuando me quedo contigo duermes como tronco.- Le espetó Carrie.

-Entonces tendrás que quedarte conmigo más seguido.- Le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Carrie resopló, él nunca cambiaba. Podía estar enojado o cansado, pero siempre bromeaba para subirles el ánimo a los demás y alivianar el ambiente.

Fue hasta el patio de la escuela, vio a los chicos sentados en la banca frente a la cancha de fútbol, pero Danny no estaba allí. Se desvió el camino y llegó a la biblioteca. Esta vez había acertado, estaba escondido tras un grueso libro durmiendo.

Se acercó a él y lo volvió a despertar, tenía ojeras y su sonrisa era débil.

-Carrie, de verdad quiero dormir.-

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedes aquí. Te has perdido todas las clases por quedarte dormido.- Ella le acarició la mejilla con ternura y apartó un mechón de cabello azabache de su frente.

-¿Entonces, dónde? Parece que tengo insomnio, me cuesta dormir de noche, veo sombras, oigo ruidos raros, me volveré loco si no logró cerrar los ojos y descansar.-

Las palabras del Danny provocaron un temor en Carrie. Era imposible olvidar el hecho de que Danny vivía en la casa de Richard. ¿Y si era él quien no dejaba que Danny durmiera? ¿Y si pensaba volverlo loco como venganza por decirle que la dejara en paz?

-Vendrás a dormir a mi casa esta noche, ¿qué te parece?- Sugirió.

-Contigo en la misma cama tampoco podré dormir.- Insinuó. Carrie sonrió, ese era el chico del cual estaba enamorada. Lo besó para sellar el trato y le dijo que lo acompañaría lo que quedaba de receso.

Observó la serenidad que embargaba a Danny cuando dormía, era hermoso. Acarició su cabello y se recostó en la mesa al igual que él, dormiría junto a él en cualquier lugar, incluso en la biblioteca. Cuando el timbre sonó, Carrie lo despertó con un beso. Danny parecía un zombie, pero aun así le pareció perfecto.

—Vamos, bello durmiente, la última clase del día nos espera.- Le dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a abandonar la silla.

La hora pasó rápida, las clases de inglés eran complicadas para Carrie, pero ese día la maestra no había hecho actividades ni encargado tareas. Se encontraron con los chicos a la salida y se despidieron de ellos.

Valerie invitó a Carrie el fin de semana al centro comercial, pero ella se negó. Le agradaba bastante, era una chica dulce y comprensiva que quería demasiado a Tucker. Pasaría el fin de semana con Danny, tenía planeado cuidarlo mientras el reponía el sueño perdido. Se marcharon rápido, pasaron a la casa de Danny para avisarles a sus padres, buscar ropa limpia y su pijama.

* * *

Richard podía escucharla, sentirla, percibirla aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Sus pensamientos eran fuertes, ruidosos, alegres, pero por sobre todo, inundados de un rostro de mirada azul. Y eso lo enfurecía.

No soportaba la idea de compartirla con él. Carrie era suya, su amiga, su confidente, completamente suya. De nadie más.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? De nada servía asustar a Danny por las noches, sólo gastaba energías. En cambio, cuando Danny dormía con ella, no era capaz de hacer nada. El que Carrie lo hubiera expulsado de su vida lo imposibilitaba de hacer algo para remediar el error que cometió. Por supuesto, se arrepentía de haber matado a Paulina. Era la persona equivocada, ¿qué había ganado con eso? Que Carrie lo odiara.

A quien tenía que eliminar era a alguien que su perdida provocara un profundo vacío en Carrie, un dolor tan insoportable que pidiera a gritos el consuelo suyo.

Tenía que deshacerse de Danny para volver con ella. Era la única solución.

* * *

Danny besó el cuello de Carrie y respiró su aroma. Definitivamente tampoco dormiría allí, con ella a su lado, imposible.

Intentó quitarle el pijama, pero ella se negó. Le dijo que esta noche era para dormir, para nada más.

-Sabes que no te dejaré tranquila, así que deja de resistirte.- Le advirtió él.

-¿No tenías sueño? Entonces duerme, otro día podemos hacerlo.-

-Pero yo quiero ahora.- Insistió. Ella le dedicó una mirada amenazadora que no sirvió de mucho, su reputación como chica mala se había hecho añicos cuando todos supieron que salía con Danny.

—Mañana, ¿sí? Además, mamá está en casa, no quiero que oiga cosas.-

-Lo hemos hecho en mi casa con mis padres y mi hermana, separados sólo por paredes ¿y te preocupas por tu madre?- Danny levantó las cejas, esperando una respuesta, pero sólo recibió un beso de Carrie como disculpa.

No, esa noche no harían nada. Bufó por lo bajo.

Enredó sus piernas con las de Carrie y la abrazó por la cintura. Dormir junto a ella era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, le gustaba sentirse protector.

Sin embargo, al contrario de las veces anteriores, no logró conciliar el sueño. Carrie ya dormía, pero él no dejaba de removerse de un lado de la cama al otro. Era desesperante, abrumador no poder sentirse seguro al cerrar los ojos.

Miró la hora, las 3:16.

Se levantó para ir al baño a beber agua. Estaba frío y oscuro, encontró como pudo la puerta del baño y entró. Su reflejo en el espejo le asustó, lucía cansado y demacrado, se dijo que con razón Carrie no había querido tener nada con él esa noche.

Entonces, lo sintió otra vez. Esa sensación de ser observado, le atemorizaba desde que Paulina murió.

Volteó asustado, pero no encontró nada. Suspiró aliviado y volvió su atención al espejo, pero que susto se llevó cuando vio una sombra reflejada atrás suyo.

—Al fin nos conocemos como debe ser, Danny.-

Era Richard. Richard Galon.

El mismísimo Richard, el chico muerto, el amigo de Carrie, el que se ahorcó.

-¿Estoy soñando?- Murmuró en un hilo de voz. Las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo, el miedo y la confusión corrían por su sangre.

-¿Soñando? No me hagas reír. Esto es una pesadilla.- Contesto y se abalanzó contra él. Danny esperaba el impacto, el dolor, el golpe. Y sin embargo, no sintió nada. Richard ni siquiera chocó contra él y se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

Se puso de pie pasmado. Tocó su cara para comprobar que estaba bien, no tenía nada. Sólo fue un sueño, una alucinación provocada por su mente cansada. De verdad necesitaba dormir.

Pero de pronto, un dolor agudo se instaló en la parte inferior de su cabeza, por encima de su nuca. Se extendió por su cabeza, quemando todo a su paso. Con dolor se sujetó del lavamanos y soltó un grito de impotencia. ¿Qué era eso qué dolía tanto?

Cerró los ojos, y contó hasta diez, hasta veinte, hasta perder la cuenta. Y cuando los abrió, se horrorizó al mirarse en el espejo.

Su reflejó le devolvía una sonrisa, pero sabía que no lo estaba haciendo. Trató de tocarse los labios para saber si en realidad estaba sonriendo, pero sus brazos no le respondieron. Su cuerpo no le obedeció.

-Te lo dije, Danny. Soy tu pesadilla.- Dijeron sus labios, con su propia voz.

Una mirada desquiciada se apropió de sus ojos y pudo reconocer el destello de demencia característico de los de Richard.

¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Acaso estaba muerto o alucinando?

—No pienses tan deprisa, Danny. Tu cabeza no alcanza para los dos, a menos que quieras que te mate ahora mismo, será mejor que te tranquilices.

 _"_ _No puede ser…"_ pensó Danny.

Estaba encerrado dentro de sí mismo, y su cuerpo estaba bajo el mando de Richard.

* * *

 **Wow, lo se las cosas se complicaron y Richard ya declaro acabar con Danny, ¿Que crees que suceda después? Comenta lo que piensas, también gracias por leer y seguir la historia.**

 **Hasta pronto...**


End file.
